Oublie Moi Aime Moi
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: Rin et Len Kagamine sont des jumeaux séparés par leurs parents, alors qu'ils n'avaient que 3 ans. Len a grandit dans l'idée qu'il pourrait revoir un jour sa tendre soeur, alors que Rin, avait grandi dans l'idée qu'ils ne se reverraient pas. Maintenant âgé de 14 ans, Rin est une ancienne tueuse a gage. Elle commence le collège. Et c'est là que sa commence...
1. Chapter 1

Voici l'avant première de :

PS : Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas très bonne dans cette matière.

Oublie-moi, aime-moi.

Leurs parents étaient en pleine dispute. Comme souvent ces 3 dernières années. Mais là, c'était de loin la plus violente de toutes leurs disputes. Dans la pièce voisine, deux jeunes enfants, à peu près âgés de 3 ans. L'une, une bambine toute joyeuse, avec ses cheveux blonds soleil et ses yeux bleus azur souriait en brandissant une peluche jaune et noir en forme d'ourson. Le second, qui ressemblait trait pour trait a la première, affichait une expression d'étonnement, considérant étranger l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Len, rega'de ! S'exclama la fillette en brandissant l'ours en peluche sous le nez dudit Len.

-Ah ? Un n'ours ? S'étonna Len, en riant.

La mère des jumeaux entra brusquement dans la pièce. Ses cheveux bruns étaient court, ss yeux marrons étaient brillants de larmes fraiches. Elle embrassa la joue de la fillette, avec tristesse.

-Ma chérie, tu vas rester avec Papa, d'accord ? Murmura-t-elle, en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Maman ? Tu t'en vas ? Len, il reste avec moi !

-Non, Rin, Len il va venir avec Maman. Toi, tu vas rester avec Papa, et tu seras sage, d'accord ?

-Mais Maman… Pleurnicha Rin. Tu vas revenir, hein ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Viens, Len on s'en va.

A contre-cœur, elle lâcha sa fille, prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre sous les appels déchirant de la petite Rin qui appelait sa mère et son frère. Le père de Rin entra dans la chambre, en silence et s'accroupit devant la jeune enfant.

-Rin, Maman a dit que tu devais être sage. Mais tu ne dois pas écouter Maman. Tu as vu ? Elle t'a enlevé ton frère. Tu ne le reverras _**pas**_. Plus jamais tu ne reverras ton frère, tu comprends ? Maman est partie, et Len aussi. Murmura-t-il, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Rin se mise a pleurée, serrant les cheveux violets de son frère dans ses mains. Les yeux également violets de l'homme exprimait une rage profonde, né d'un amour trop grand, et trop vite trahi. C'était le début de _**leurs**_ histoire.

Celle de Rin et Len Kagamine, dont l'avenir heureux, fut séparé…

Nous nous retrouvons 6 années après la séparation des jumeaux.

-Rin, tu descends ! On part.

-Oui !

Rin dévala les marches. Ses cheveux avait poussé, elle les avait au épaules. Elle était vêtu d'une banal robe noir et jaune, accompagné de légère ballerines jaunes. A sa ceinture, pendait un étui de poignard, dont la garde scintillé d'ambre.

-Parfait, ma puce. On y va.

-Papa, un jour tu crois que je pourrais retrouver Len ? Demanda timidement Rin.

-Rin, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Tu as 9 ans, tu es grande, il faut que tu comprennes que Len ne reviendra pas, et que tu ne pourras pas le revoir. Allez, dépêche toi de monter, notre proie nous attends.

Et oui ! Le père de Rin était un tueur a gage. Et sa fille, son apprenti, doué dans l'art de tuer, malgré son jeune âge.

-M'man ? Murmura une petite voix.

Un jeune garçon de 9 ans marchait dans un couloir, s'arrêtant devant une porte.

-Mmh, Len… Il est 8 heures, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rin me manque… Quand est-ce que je vais la revoir ?

La jeune femme s'assit dans son lit, et alluma la lumière. Des tâches noirs virevoltèrent rapidement devant ses yeux, puis elle tapota la place a sa gauche.

-Viens, Len…

Sans se faire prié d'avantage, Len rejoignit sa mère, qui le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Un jour, je te promets que tu la reverras, mon ange. Mais pour le moment, c'est Papa qui s'en occupe. Je t'assure qu'ils vont bien, d'accord ?

-Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensembles… On était bien, non ?

-Len, je te l'ai déjà dit. Papa et moi ont étaient trop différent. Nous sommes allés trop vite, on aurait du attendre un peu…

-Oui…

Len ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, l'image de sa sœur devenait de plus en plus floue. Sa voix, il s'en souvenait a grande peine. Ils avaient trois ans, c'était normal…

Le sang éclaboussa les jambes de Rin, qui regardait le poignard dans sa main, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. 5 ans ont passés. Rin est donc âgée de 14 ans, à présent. Elle ne va pas au collège. Elle passe ses journées chez elle, avec son père qui la regarde grandir avec satisfaction.

-Voilà. C'est réglé.

L'image vague d'un jeune homme blond qui l'appelle lui vint à l'esprit. Elle le connaissait, mais impossible de situer un nom sur son visage. Avec un soupir, elle traîna le corps mort d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et le laissa comme sa, au milieu de la ruelle. Son père s'approcha d'elle, et lui embrassa le crâne.

-Tu as finie, ma puce. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

-Oui. Dit Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

Son père se raidit légèrement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on a toujours était tout les deux ? Elle est où ma mère ? Est-ce que j'ai un frère ? Une sœur ?

-Ta mère est partie quand tu étais petite, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Du coup, oui on a toujours était ensemble, que tout les deux. Et oui, tu as un frère. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas…

Gakupo était loyal. Il ne mentait pas à sa fille. Jamais. Il lui arrivait parfois de penser à Meiko, de songer que si elle n'avait pas découvert ses activités ils seraient encore ensemble, tous les 4… Peut-être devrait-il stopper sa fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

-Rin ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais être franc avec toi.

Il s'accroupit devant sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Rin, craintive.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter de tuer, pour le moment. Ca n'apporte rien de bon. Tu vas faire ta dernière mission. Mais une petite, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Rin, il n'y a pas de mais. Ca détruit des familles, ce que nous faisons. Et un jour, quand tu seras plus grande, si tu continues, sa détruira ta famille. Et sa te rendra malheureuse. Très malheureuse.

Silencieusement, Rin hocha la tête. Elle avait un frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Le jeune homme qui l'appelait, son image se planta de nouveau dans son esprit. Elle entendit des cries, -ses cries ? – et des pleurs. Une promesse enfouit bien loin dans ses souvenirs…

Len éclata de rire, passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds soleil. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient emplis de malice. Il claqua gentiment la tête d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus/vert, qui rit de plus belle.

-Hé, Len, ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit la jeune fille, entre deux éclats de rire

-Si ! Et si ce n'est pas drôle, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Pouffa Len, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'affala nonchalamment sur le banc ou se trouvait la jeune fille et Len.

-Pfiou, ce prof' ! Marmonna-t-il.

-Utatane Piko ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Pouffa Len.

-Roh, c'est bon Len, hein ! L'autre ma retenue juste parce que j'avais oublié mon cahier ! Miku, tu as encore des chewing-gums ?

Miku en envoya au jeune Piko, qui l'attrapa, enlevant le papier. Il fourra la gourmandise dans sa bouche, et se mit a mastiquer. Une grimaçe de dégout lui tordit le visage et il cracha le bonbon.

-Beurk ! C'est au poireau !

Miku et Len partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire, se tordant sur leurs bancs comme des malades.

-Evidement, c'est Miku, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ironisa Len, en se reprenant légèrement.

Miku encore morte de rire, se tenait les côtes se roulant par terre, sous le regard surpris et moqueur des autres élèves. Mais bon, ils avaient l'habitude. C'était Miku Hatsune après tout !

-Len … Murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Len se raidit. Il reconnaissait cette voix ! Mais … Il n'arrivait pas à le remettre. Il voyait l'image de la jeune fille qui lui « parlait » mais impossible de...

-Rin. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

-Hein ? Fit Piko, en se tournant vers son ami. De quoi, Rin ?

-C'est Rin ! Répondit Len, plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Sa sœur. Son cœur se mit à danser dans sa poitrine. Il en était fou. Il rêvait de la revoir. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse, qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Du moins, jusqu'à cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre de « Oublie-moi. Aime-moi »

Chapitre 2.

Les cheveux aux vents, Rin contemplait la rue qui s'offrait devant elle. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, elle ferma les yeux, laissant le doux vent d'octobre caressait son visage. Sa « rentrée » était pour demain, elle stressait affreusement. Allait-elle se faire des amies ? Des ennemies ? Ou plus ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ? C'était son père qui lui faisait l'école depuis ses 6 ans, elle n'avait jamais était en école. Et puis, elle était très loin de se doutait que c'était l'aube d'une grande histoire…

Len se retourna de plus belle dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Pour ce changer les idées, il enfila son blouson de cuir noir, un jean jaune et un t-shirt noir et jaune et fila dehors. Le vent frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide, regardant les étoiles d'un air perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, depuis que le prénom de sa sœur lui était revenu subitement durant l'après-midi. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Un sms.

« Vous avez 1 message non lu. »

Lire le message.

« Message de : Baka-Miku.

A 17H26.

'_Jour, Len-Kun ! T'sais quoi ? On va avoir une nouvelle dans la classe, c'est notre Prof' principal qui me l'a dit. Il veut que je l'accueille, en plus ._. Je ne suis pas un centre d'accueil pour les nouveaux moi ! 'Fin bon, c'est sa ou l'heure de colle, alors quitte a choisir, je prends la nouvelle ! Mais hors de question qu'elle traîne avec nous. Sa s'trouve c'est une vraie peste. Mais si elle est mignonne, je te la présenterai, je sais que tu cherches quelqu'un, ptit Len ! ~ Gros bisous, beau gosse !_ »

Len pouffa. Miku était vraiment adorable, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était lourde quand elle s'y mettait !

« Envoyez un message.

A : Baka-Miku.

A 00H38

_J'allais dire bonjour mais en fait, bonsoir ! 8D Je suis a côté de la plaque. Attends, une nouvelle ? C'est cool, j'espère qu'elle sera mignonne ! Mais nooon, je déconne. Et non je ne cherche personne non mais oh è_é D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on a musique d'main ? Ce serait bien. Et je ne suis pas petit qu'est-ce que tu racontes T.T Mais si, tu es mon centre d'accueil préféré même ! Au pire, on la présentera à Piko, il sera content. 83 On est méchant, hein ? Bisous, belle gosse ! _»

Il rangea son portable. Miku était sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire, et avec Piko, il faisait un trio d'enfer. Toujours fourré ensemble, peut-importe les situations ! Il eut un sourire amusé en repensant à toutes les farces qu'ils avaient jouées quand ils étaient gamins. Len avait un peu menti à Miku. Si, il cherchait quelqu'un. Sa sœur.

Rin se réveilla doucement. La lueur du soleil filtrait la fenêtre circulaire qui ornait le mur. Elle regarda l'heure. 6H58. Autant se lever tout de suite. Elle mit un pied a terre, en baillant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux encore embués de sommeil, et elle devait avoir une mine de zombie. Elle dormait mal. Elle avait toujours mal dormi, puisqu'elle était insomniaque. Trois fois elle s'était réveillée cette nuit ci ! La rentrée devait la stressé plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle prit une robe noir, des collants jaunes vif, et un gilet de même couleur puis fila dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Cette dernière eut l'effet escompté. Elle acheva de la réveillée. Rin enfila donc sa tenue, et descendit manger une orange. 7H45.

-Putain ! J'suis a la bourre ! Le bus devrait arriver dans …

Déjà, on entendait le bruit du moteur. Rin agrippa son sac, mit une lanière sur son épaule et sortit en courant de la maison.

-J'y vais, l'bus est là ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son père, encore endormi.

Elle agita les bras en criant. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant elle, avec un sourire amical.

-Hé, bin mademoiselle, vous êtes en forme ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Oui oui c'est sa, c'est sa ! M armonna Rin en s'asseyant a la table présente dans le bus.

Elle sortit son portable et brancha sa musique, fourrant les écouteurs jaunes dans ses oreilles. Elle fredonnait légèrement, battant le tempo de ses doigts sur la table. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, et elle se laissa allez a sa musique, oubliant le reste.

Len embrassa la joue de Miku, adossé à l'arrêt de bus, tout sourire. Miku, à moitié maussade, grommelait gentiment. Le bus arriva, et les deux compères montèrent dans le bus, saluant le chauffeur d'un geste amical. Ils gagnèrent « leurs » tables. Surprise ! Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus azur qui ressemblait trait pour trait a Len y étai déjà assise, écoutant de la musique, dont elle battait le tempo de ses doigts sur la table ! Miku jeta un regard surpris à Len, et s'assit en face de la jeune fille, qui ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Len jeta son sac sur la table, et s'affala sur le siège a côté de la fille. Il n'arrivait pas a voir son visage, pourtant de cette frêle jeune fille émanait une attitude familière a Len, qui n'arrivait malheureusement pas situé. Il sortit un calepin de son sac, et Miku fit de même.

-Tu as réussis, toi a l'exercice de maths' ? Marmonna Miku, énervée a cause de la jeune fille en face d'elle, qui les ignoraient royalement.

-Purée ! C'était pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru que c'était pour demain, je comptais le faire ce soir ! Putaiiiin … Soupira Len.

-Bah attends, Piko monte on va lui demander !

En effet, ce cher Utatane Piko montait dans le bus, se dirigeant instantanément vers la table. Il écarquilla les yeux a la vu de la fille.

-C'est qui, _elle_ ? Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant a côté de Miku.

- Justement, on ne sait pas ! Marmonna Miku.

-Bah arrêter, c'est bon… Soupira Len, agacé. C'est qu'une place, sérieux !

-Ouais mais nan, c'est _notre_ place ! Comme _notre_ banc ! Lâchèrent Piko et Miku en cœur.

Les trois complices se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Rin poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi ces trois idiots riaient-ils comme sa ? Elle n'entendait pas leurs voix, tant mieux, mais elle voyait la jeune fille morte de rire, et le garçon aux cheveux blancs dans la même situation. Elle pianota sur son téléphone, regardant ses messages. Teto-Sama s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était mignon. Teto Kasane était comme la mère qu'elle n'avait pas eue... C'était la directrice de l'agence de tueur à gage dont faisait partie Rin et son père. Bien qu'ils refusent à présent les missions qu'on leur confiait, ils gardaient contact avec les autres membres. Elle répondit donc rapidement à sa « protectrice » et reporta son attention sur le paysage, sa musique déferlant dans ses oreilles. Les autres continuaient de parler. Rin mourait d'envie d'allez appuyer sur le bouton, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un du même collège qu'elle qui allait le faire non ? Le bus était plein a craqué. A sa grande surprise, ce fut le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui alla appuyer sur le bouton. Le bus se stoppa devant un bâtiment blanc et gris, a l'allure commode. Rin attrapa son sac, bouscula tout le monde et sortit du bus, sa musique encore branché.

Len haussa les épaules, à la question de Miku et sortit du bus. Il s'était mis a pleuvoir, super !

-Miku, ton parapluie ! Ordonna Piko, en tirant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Hé-é-é ! Oui, je le prends, je le prends ! Couina Miku, hilare, en sortant un parapluie vert imprimé poireau.

Après un rapide coup d'œil a l'objet, Len recula.

-J'me mets pas la dessous, moi, c'est clair ! Ironisa-t-il, en désignant les poireaux.

-Gna gna ! Ronchonna Miku en se mettant à avancer.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent d'emblée vers leur salle de cours. « Salle de torture » comme dirait Miku ! Et oui, leur premier cours est de la …. Chimie ! Et Miku déteste sa. Len, lui il s'en fiche. Ce ne sont que des cours… Mais ce cours là, serait de loin le meilleur –ou le pire- qu'il n'est jamais connu depuis son arrivé !

Rin regarda son emploie du temps, et sourit. Super, elle commençait bien l'année ! Elle enleva un écouteur de ses oreilles, et alla vers son casier, remplir son sac. Elle était seule, mais elle avait l'habitude. Stressé tout de même, lorsque la cloche sonna elle se hâta de trouver cette salle. Elle finit bien évidemment par la trouver, avec l'aide d'un surveillant qui frappa à la porte. Le professeur, Monsieur Kasane leur ouvrit, tout sourire.

-Ah, ma petite Rin ado… Commença Ted.

-Chut, Ted-Sama . Murmura Rin avec crainte, tandis que le surveillant s'éloignait. Fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas !

-Bien sur . Bien, veuillez vous levez s'il vous plaît ! Clama le professeur, en faisant entrer Rin dans sa classe

Celle-ci se cachait dans son dos. Ted Kasane était le mari de Teto Kasane, sa « protectrice ».

-Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, comme je l'ai dit a certain d'entre vous.

Ted eut un sourire confiant a l'adresse de Rin, qui sortit de derrière le professeur

-Bien, présente-toi !

Rin releva la tête.

Len tira sur la manche de Miku.

-Regarde c'est la fille dans du bus ! Murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Naaaaan, sérieux ? S'indigna Miku, en croisant les bras.

-Bouclez là ! Chuchota Piko.

Rin se gratta nerveusement la nuque, un sourire déconcerté adorable sur le visage.

-Euh… Bah… Je suis Rin… Murmura-t-elle.

-Parle plus fort ! Cria quelqu'un.

-Kaito Shion, fermez-là ! Gueula Ted. Reprends. Et un petit peu plus fort, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis Rin...

Len crut recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Rin Kagamine… J'ai 14 ans et je vis avec mon père toute seule depuis que j'ai 3 ans. Ma mère est partie, d'après mon père, avec mon frère.

-Et Len, elle a le même nom de famille que toi ! Lança Kaito, en riant.

-Hé, c'est vrai ! Renchérit Gumi, étonnée.

Len avait pâli d'un coup. Miku lui tira gentiment les cheveux, essayant de la « ramener »

-Len ! Len ! Len Kagamine, réveille-toi ! Fit-elle, inquiète.

Miku tourna un regard haineux vers Rin, qui regardait autour d'elle, gênée.

-C'est de sa faute ! Si elle ne serait pas arrivé, Len ne serait pas comme sa !

-Mademoiselle Hatsune, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Piko, va conduire Len a l'infirmerie. Rin… Va t'asseoir devant. Tu viendras me voir a la fin du cours.

Miku s'était mise a pleuré en silence, contemplant avec une haine peu commune la pauvre Rin qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsque son camarade apparemment appelé Len passa devant elle, il tourna son regard azur vers elle, une sensation étrange lui étreignit le cœur, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Déroutée, elle baissa la tête sur son sac et en sortit son cahier. La porte se referma, laissant la classe complètement… Silencieuse, ce qui était rare.

Piko secoua Len.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Ce n'est pas un drame que cette nana ait le même nom de famille que toi, si ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme sa, hein ? Tu l'as connais cette fille ? Répond !

Len secoua la tête avec un couinement étouffé, par ses mains qu'il avait posé sur son visage. C'était E_lle_. Il en était sur. L'avait-elle reconnu ? Une bouffée d'appréhension lui noua la gorge. Et si elle l'avait oublié ? Si elle avait souffert a cause de lui, il était normal qu'elle veuille oublié non ? Sa voix… Il la trouvait magnifique, sublime. Il rêvait de la réentendre chanter, comme avant, comme dans ses rêves, où il voyait le contour de son corps, seulement et qu'il l'entendait chanter avec une voix douce, une voix triste, ou encore énergique. Des fois, il chantait avec elle, et leurs voix s'accordaient ensemble, créant des mélodies harmonieuses, triste ou encore envoûtantes. Mais voilà, les rêves restaient des rêves jusqu'à présent, et là, le rêve devenait réalité. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur bien-aimée. Mais elle, semblait avoir oublié. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était que son sourire ne s'efface plus à cause de lui… Piko, voyant que son ami ne répondrai pas, n'insista pas et l'emmena a l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, Sonika, ne demanda pas d'explication et coucha Len qui ne tenta pas de résister.

Rin, attendait devant le bureau de Ted.

-Alors, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, mis a part ce cher Gakupo, qui te sert de père ?

Rin baissa la tête, jouant avec ses doigts, nerveuse.

-C'est que, Papa ne m'en jamais parlé avant ma dernière mission… Apparemment, j'ai un frère… Et je ne connais pas ma mère, ni lui …

-Et tu voudrais les connaître ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Ca me plairait bien de les connaître, mais j'en veux a ma mère, pour m'avoir arraché la famille qu'on aurait pu être…

-Rin, ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas pour sa je t'assure. Ta mère a fait son choix, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Regarde, Teto et moi ont se disputent.

-Oui, mais vous restez ensemble ! Vous restez ensemble malgré vos disputes, et votre enfant… Alors que Papa et Maman se sont disputés, ils se sont séparés, et résultat je ne connais même pas mon propre frère !

Rin avait limite crier les derniers mots. Des larmes de rages, d'impuissance et de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues. Elle renifla, ses frêles épaules secouées de tremblement. Ted la couvrit de ses bras, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Rin, si tu veux, passe a la maison ce soir, Teto sera contente…

-Mmh… D'accord…

-Maintenant, file tu vas être en retard !

-Oui…

Rin remonta la bretelle de son sac et fila en cours.

Miku eut un sourire haineux. Elle était venue chercher les affaires de Len, et elle avait entendue toute la conversation. Elle venait de trouver le point faible de la pauvre Rin : Sa famille. Plus précisément, sa mère et son frère…

-Kagamine, je te tiens, et compte sur moi pour te détruire ! Ricana-t-elle, en montant les marches qui menait a son prochain cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**« Oublie-Moi, Aime-moi »**

**Juste un petit mot avant de vous mettre la suite, je compte crée une nouvelle fiction, Non, c'est pas sa que j'ai a dire mais bon ~ 'Désolé du retard, en faite. J'ai trouvé un bon moyen de mettre mes fictions et la suite arrivera normalement plus vite ! Bonne lecture !  
**

Len sortit de l'infirmerie, a l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Il avait les yeux légèrement gonflés et cernés mais semblait aller mieux. Miku se jeta littéralement sur lui, en manquant de l'étranglé par la même occasion.**  
**

-Len ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur! Cria-t-elle.

-Miku, lâche Len tu l'étrangles ! Soupira Piko, adossé au mur.

-Oui, Miku ... Tu peux me faire un câlin si tu veux mais ne m'étrangle pas ! Ajouta Len, en riant.

Miku se releva, hilare. Elle resserra ses couettes et s'étira. Son estomac grogna violemment.

-Et si on allait mangé ? Proposa Miku en passant son bras autour des épaules de Len.

Piko leva les yeux aux ciels. Miku était un estomac sur pattes. Il regarda Len quelque instant, puis Miku. Celle-ci plaisantait joyeusement avec Len, qui semblait légèrement a l'ouest. Cette nouvelle en était surement a l'origine de sa. Il allait falloir qu'il est une discussion sérieuse avec celle-ci.

Rin prit son plateau, et regarda le réfectoire avec hésitation. Une forme bleu agita la main, et le visage de Rin s'illumina. Elle se dirigea vers la forme bleu, et s'assit en face de lui. C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux bleus et habillé de bleu.

-Kaito ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? -Et puis, ajoutant a voix basse Rin murmura-Je te croyais en mission...

-Hé hé ! ~ Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu, la cible était malade. J'ai manqué a ma petite sœur ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Protesta la blonde.

-Petiiite soeuuur ! Fanfaronna Kaito.

Rin se frappa le front du plat de la main. Kaito était un cas désespéré. C'est pour sa qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il était son repaire quand elle ne pouvait pas se confier a son père. Il avait toujours était là, a ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral. Malgré son caractère enfantin, il était sérieux lors de ses missions.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais, ma petite soeur chérie !

-Kaito !

-Oui, je sais !

Len soupira. Plus une place pour être tranquille avec ses amis. Il devrait partager sa table. Forcément ! Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant une table où il pourrait s'asseoir avec Miku et Piko. Il repéra enfin une table, où il restait 4 places. Parfait !

-Miku, Piko ! Venez ! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la table en question.

Miku suivit sans hésitation son ami, Piko aussi. Len s'approcha de la table et regretta son choix. Un dernier année et ... Rin Kagamine. Que faisait-il ensemble ? N'était-elle pas nouvelle ? Les dernières années ne supportaient pas les premières années ! Une furieuse colère s'empara de lui, et il eut franchement envie de se jeter sur l'homme bleu. Il serra les poings sur son plateau.

-On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme effrayant.

Rin tourna la tête, et pâlit légèrement. Elle reprit contenance en sentant la main de Kaito sur la sienne, et serra ses doigts en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues.

-Oui, bien sur !Hein princesse ? Fit Kaito.

-Oh ! Euh oui... Balbutia Rin avec un sourire penaud a l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants.

Len s'assit a côté de Rin, Miku a côté de Kaito et Piko a côté de Len. Rin se remit à parler avec Kaito.

-Dit Kaito, tu veux bien passer a la maison ce soir ? Pour ... _Ce que tu sais._

Len serra les poings sur son pantalon, et avala avec difficulté sa salade.

-Oui, vers quelle heure ?

-Hum ... Disons 18 heures ? Papa sera rentré, sa lui fera plaisir de te voir. Et tu viens chez Teto-Sama ?

-Bah oui ! Je dois lui faire mon rapport.

Le visage de Rin prit une expression plus froide et sérieuse. Elle écrasa gentiment le pied de Kaito, qui couina.

-Oui ! Pardon... ~Petite sœur ! Pouffa Kaito.

-Kaito-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ...

-Oui je sais, Ptite soeur !

-Kaito !

Len termina rapidement son repas. Il attendit Miku et Piko, qui bavardaient en jetant de temps a autre des coups d'oeil a Len qui semblait vraiment distrait ce qui les inquiétaient.

-Hé, Miku qu'est-ce qu'on a après ? Demanda Len, pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

-Musique ! Ca va être génial ! Répondit la concerné.

-Génial ! Tu crois que le prof' va bien vouloir lire ma partition aujourd'hui ?

-J'espère ! Pour l'avoir lu, je l'adore ! Fit Piko avec un léger sourire.

Rin se leva et contourna la table pour allez passer ses bras autour des épaules de Kaito. Elle embrassa sa joue, et lui murmura a l'oreille.

-Croit-moi, arrête de parler des mission a table, où je serais prête a t'attendre et tu ne vas pas apprécier ... ~

Kaito éclata de rire.

-Ma princesse sait se défendre ! Parfait, je vais m'amuser a la dresser comme il se doit !

Ses propos ne semblèrent pas choqué Rin. Len si, par contre. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu pervers, c'était leurs manières de se dire qu'ils allaient se battre en duel ...

-Touche moi seulement un cheveux et tu regretteras d'être venu au monde, Kaito !

Sur ces mot, Rin sortit du réfectoire.

-Ah la la ! Ma princesse va regretter ! ~

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Len. Il se jeta littéralement sur Kaito. A la vitesse de la lumière, Kaito sauta de sa chaise, agrippa le cou de Len et le souleva du sol, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.  
Choqué, Len écarquilla les yeux et secoua les jambes dans le vide. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers les deux adversaires. Miku complétement tétanisé resta là, a ne rien faire.

-Bah alors, minus ? Tu ne sais pas a quoi tu te...

-Kaito Shion ! Cria quelqu'un.

Kaito tourna la tête. Rin s'avançait vers lui, une expression froide sur le visage. Kaito déglutit difficilement. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Une Rin Kagamine en colère, s'était ... Horrible.  
Avec un dernier regard méprisant a l'adresse de Len, il le laissa tombé au sol.

-Oui, Rin ? Fit Kaito, d'un ton nonchalant.

Il connaissait a quoi il s'exposait. Mais Kaito savait calmer Rin. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, a la fin ? Gronda-t-elle en attrapant Kaito par sa chemise.

Même si Kaito faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que Rin, cela n'empêchait pas cette dernière de agrippé sans peur.

-Bah, alors tu ne réponds ? Gronda de nouveau la blonde.

Kaito eut un léger rictus, mais ne répliqua pas. Leurs regardes se croisèrent. Celui, froid, colérique de Rin et celui parfaitement calme et sérieux de Kaito, ce qui changeait de son caractère habituel.

Len observait la scène d'un air médusé. Comment se faisait-il que ce "Kaito" ne frappe pas la pauvre Rin ? Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

-On réglera sa a la maison, je te préviens. Et compte sur moi pour te faire regretter.

Sur ces paroles pas rassurantes pour un sous, Rin se retourna écrasa le pied de Kaito qui couina et sortit du self sans un regard pour personne.

-Gneuuh.. Gémit Kaito. Rin ! Attends, Rin, j'vais t'expliquer !

Il s'élança a son tour en dehors du self et rattrapa la blondinette. Assise devant son casier, elle fouillait dedans d'un air rageur.

-Rin, je vais t'expliquer. Il s'est jeté sur moi ! Je sais pas pourquoi ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisses ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il me frappe c'est sa ?

-Mmh. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je te jure ! Un vrai malade. A croire qu'il te connait depuis toujours ! Vous êtes dans la même classe, c'est sa ?

-Kaito, c'est pas contre toi... Mais j'ai un peu de mal a me faire au collège. Je préférai faire cours à la maison, tranquille avec Papa. Mais là, il a décrété que je devais aller dans ce trou a rat où il n'y a que des tarés ! Entre un qui fait un malaise quand il apprends qu'on a le même nom de famille, des professeurs plus étranges les uns que les autres... Je vais finir par devenir folle.

Kaito prit Rin dans ses bras.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux avoir oublié parce qu'elles nous font trop mal. C'est ton cas, Princesse. Et quand tu t'en souviendra, je serais avec toi d'accord ?

-Kaito ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes a la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu oublié ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est de connaitre mon frère et ma mère ...

-Tu les connaitras bien assez tôt, Rin.

-Ça fait 14 ans! Combien de temps je dois attendre ?!

-Ne te fais pas de soucis... On arrangera sa bientôt.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

Sur ce, elle se dégagea des bras de l'adolescent bleu et recommença a fouillé dans son casier. Un bruit métallique et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu gardes dans ton casier ?

Le visage de Rin s'éclaira, d'une expression enfantine et un peu démente...

-Ordre de Ted-Sama et Teto-Sama !

-C'est..

Rin sortit la "chose" de son casier. C'était une magnifique arme a feu d'un blanc immaculé au motif compliqué d'un jaune vif.

-Mon objet fétiche ! ~

-Rin, tu n'as pas l'droit !

-Je sais. Mais c'est Ted-Sama qui me l'a dit ! Il me l'a recommandé hier soir par texto.

-Posa sa, Rin on pourrait te voir !Paniqua Kaito.

-Kaito, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

-Rin, sa n'a rien de drôle ! Pose cette arme tout de suite !

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne caches pas tes jouets favoris dans ton casier, je ne te croirais pas !

Kaito soupira, et arracha littéralement l'arme des mains de la blonde qui protesta. Il jeta l'arme dans le casier, agrippa le cadenas pour fermer le casier et prit les clefs de Rin.

-Je fini plus tôt que toi. J'emmènerai ton arme chez toi.

-Kaitoooo...

-Il n'y a pas de "Kaitoooo" qui tiennent.

-Ppff... Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu sais comment je suis quand tu touches a ce truc, et tu sais comment tu es quand tu l'as dans les mains !

-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes passes-temps ?

-Tu m'énerves ! Grogna Kaito en sortant du hall, laissant une Rin maussade derrière lui.

Len sortit du réfectoire, sous la surveillance constante de Miku et Piko.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? S'inquiéta pour la énième fois Miku.

-Oui, Miku ça va ! Soupira Len.

Mains dans les poches, Len avança vers son casier. Il repéra son casier, et s'y rendit donc. Rin était adossé au sien, jouant avec ses cheveux en soupirant.

-C'est décidé, je vais le tué ! Grogna-t-elle.

Len déglutit et ouvrit son casier.

-Len ? Tu as tes partitions ?

-Hein ?

Il sursauta.  
-Tes partitions !

-Ah euh oui ...

Il fouilla dans son casier. Il en sortit une liasse de feuilles, toutes des partitions.

-Tenez !

-Merci. Rin, tu as les tiennes s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Fit la concernée.

Rin sursauta.

-Tes partitions, tu les as ?

-Ah oui ! Mais, je ne les ai pas terminé... Il me reste trois ou quatre notes par ci par là, des accords... Oh, monsieur Hiyama, je peux vous emprunter la salle pour le temps de la pause ? J'ai presque terminé, je vous les donnent pendant le cours !

Kiyoteru Hiyama, le professeur de musique haussa les épaules et lui donna son accord. Rin sourit, sortit de son sac une pochette jaune fluo et fila a toute vitesse dans la salle de musique qui comportait plusieurs instruments : Un piano, des violons, des flûtes, une guitare sèche...

Rin s'installa directement derrière le piano, et posa ses feuilles. Elle posa ses doigts sur l'instrument et commença a joué.  
Les premières notes furent aussitôt accompagnés de sa voix.

Il était une fois,

Dans deux mondes différents,

Deux enfants amoureux

Et un avion en papier.

Elle sourit tristement. Curieux, Len entra timidement dans la pièce.

Chaque jour, je m'enfuyais de l'hôpital

Pendant que mon père était au travail

Te voir donnait un sens a ma vie.

Lire tes lettres réchauffait mon cœur meurtri

Et me faisait rougir.

C'est donc sa, l'amour ?

Len s'assit contre le mur, envoûté par la chanson. Surtout par la voix de Rin. Il en avait rêvé de l'entendre chanté de cette manière ...

Mais pourquoi Papa a-t-il dit,

Que je ne devais plus te voir ?

Je ne comprends pas !

Ton existence était ma raison de vivre !

Dans cette chambre que le soleil ne pouvait atteindre

Je pouvais voir mon futur briller.

Rin fit une fausse note et sa voix se brisa sur les dernières vocalismes. Elle soupira d'agacement, et tapota son front.

-Donc, c'est là que sa bug ... Je me disais aussi !

Elle empoigna un crayon à papier. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Len, qui la dévisageait timidement.

-Comment s'appelle ta chanson ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Rin sursauta brutalement. Depuis quand était-il là ?

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !

Pour Kikki-chan, non, il n'y aucun rapport avec Karakuri Burst ! En fait, si j'ai mis que Rin était une tueuse a gage, c'est pour la suite de l'histoire. Ça paraitra plus crédible, que si elle faisait ce dont j'ai l'idée comme sa d'un coup !

Je vous souhaitent une bonne lecture, en tout cas et a bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En ce moment, je gère deux autres fictions -Une sur papier, dont je termine le premier chapitre et une sur OpenOffice !-donc les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps a venir. Je suis désolé. Mais je me rattraperais, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Chapitre 4.

-Hein ? Fut la seule chose que Rin fut capable de sortir, tellement elle était choquée.

Len pencha la tête et soupira, amusé.

-Ta chanson. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Oh ... Paper Plane...

-C'est un bon nom...

Rin l'affronta du regard, et Len détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Finit-elle par siffler d'un ton acerbe.

Len fut grandement surpris par le ton qu'avait prit la jeune fille en l'espace d'une seconde. Il arqua un sourcil, et la dévisagea. Le visage de Rin était figé en une expression froide et menaçante, qui lui rappela la scène du réfectoire. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

-Bonne question. J'ai voulu t'écouter chanté.

-Et bien, c'est fait. Sort, je dois travailler mes accords !

Len soupira. Cette jeune fille qui était sa soeur...

Stop ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains sous le regard étonné de Rin.

Len n'en pouvait plus. Il était vraiment ... Heureux ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était heureux.

-Tu ... Tu te souviens de moi, Rin ? Parvint-il a articulé.

Rin s'assit sur le banc de piano, et tapota sur les touches, jouant pensivement la mélodie de Paper Place.

-Je...Je ne crois pas... Répondit-elle.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps...

Rin garda le silence. Un affreux mal de tête l'assaillit et elle grimaça de douleur. Elle cherchait a ce souvenir. Son portable vibra, et elle regarda son message.

"De : Papa

A : 13h03

Message :

_Coucou, ma puce. Alors, ta première matinée ? Tu as des amis ? Tu savais que Kaito était rentré de mission plus tôt ? Enfin. J'ai eu Ted au téléphone ce matin. Je suis au collège dans 10 minutes. Et amène ce "Len Kagamine" avec toi, d'accord ? Bisous ma chérie_. "

Rin arqua un sourcil, surprise. Comment était-ce possible ?

Len entendit la sonnerie de son portable, qui lui signifiait qu'il avait un message. Il sortit son téléphone.

"De : Maman ~

A : 13H04

Message :

_Bonjour, mon ange ! C'est maman. Ton professeur de chimie m'a appelé ce matin. Je suis au collège dans 5 minutes. Attends moi. Et suis cette Rin, d'accord ? Bisous, mon amour !"_

Len fronça les sourcils. Sa mère se libérait rarement de son travail pour allez chercher son fils a l'école. Et là... C'était louche. Très très louche...

-Il y a un problème. Lâchèrent les deux enfants en chœur, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ignorant leurs messages, ils se remirent a se dévisager.

-Tu as vu ma chanson. Je veux voir la tienne. Lâcha Rin d'un ton nonchalant.

-Mais... Elle n'est pas au point... Et je n'ai pas mes partitions...

-L'excuse bidon ! Je te refais une chanson sans partition et qui n'est pas au point trop facilement !

-Prouve-le. Répliqua Len d'un ton tout aussi nonchalant.

-Je relève le défi !

Rin s'installa au piano et se gratta la nuque en considérant longuement les touches.

-Bah alors, tu te défiles ?

La blonde lança un regard noir au jeune homme a côté d'elle, qui détourna le regard impressionné.

-Jamais.

Elle entonna une mélodie au piano et doucement, sa voix s'éleva..

"S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas mon amour

Devenir comme la tragédie de Juliette.

Emmène-moi loin d'ici..

C'est tout ce que je demande."

Les accords étaient compliqués, pourtant Rin les jouaient sans soucis affilant les notes comme on lisait un livre. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de partition.

"J'ai dit "bonne nuit" a Papa et Maman.

J'espère qu'ils feront de beaux rêves.

C'est l'heure pour les adultes d'aller se coucher."

Len écoutait attentivement la jeune blonde chantait. Il reconnaissait sans mal cette chanson. Pour cause. Il avait écrit la même. Alors il se mit a chanté avec elle.

"Le caramel est doux et étouffant a la fois.

Je croise timidement mes jambes nues.

Jusqu'où iront nous ce soir ?"

Rin ne faisait plus attention. Elle était entrée dans sa chanson, ses doigts battaient sur les touches sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne gérait que son chant, se récitant les paroles qui sortait seuls. Ce n'était pas la chanson qu'elle avait voulu chantée...

"S'il te plaît sois doux.

Je n'aime pas encore les choses trop amers.

C'est la faute de toute les sucreries que Maman me donne."

Rin se stoppa dans le chant, venant tout juste de remarquer que Len chantait avec elle. Un air ahuri passa sur son visage.

-Tu ... Connais cette chanson ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

-Roméo et Cinderella ?

-Mais ... Comment tu connais son titre ?

-Tu l'as composé ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

Gakupo arriva comme prévu. Il regarda son portable. Toujours pas de réponse. Bah, il connaissait sa fille ! Toujours occupé. Surtout si Kaito est dans les parages. Il arqua soudainement un sourcil. Kaito vint passer devant lui, sans pour autant remarquer le père de la blondinette.

-Kaito ! Kaito ! Le héla Gakupo, en agitant les mains.

Kaito tourna un regard surpris vers l'homme en violet et se dirigea vers lui

-Gakupo-Sama ! Vous êtes là. Mais que faites vous ici ? S'étonna Kaito.

-Oui. Je dois parlé a Rin.

-En parlant de Rin...

Il tendit le pistolet a son interlocuteur qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle avait emmené _ça_ ici !

-Dans son casier.

-Raison de plus pour lui parler. Il va falloir qu'elle m'explique !

-Je crois qu'elle veut rester a son grade et même être a votre niveau, Gakupo-Sama.

-Ma petite Rin ... Je suis lui avait offert cette arme le jour de ses 12 ans, et elle a péché notre plus gros poisson avec cette arme... Je comprends ses ambitions mais je ne consentis pas. Elle se mets inconsciemment en danger. Elle souffre déjà assez de son amnésie ...

-Justement. Quand comptez-vous lui dire ?

-Ce soir. Chez Ted et Teto . C'était prévu comme sa... Mais apparemment, sa a foiré puisque son frère est dans sa classe ! J'ai vu ... Meiko ce matin.

-Vous avez vu la mère de Rin ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez discuté ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ? Vous en avez conclu quoi ? Demanda Kaito, curieux malgré lui.

-Qu'il fallait que les enfants sachent. Par n'importe quel moyen. Mais Len est déjà au courant qu'il a une sœur. Meiko lui a bourré la tête d'idée comme quoi il pourrait la revoir alors que j'ai tout fait pour Rin les oublies. Je lui évite de souffrir a cause de ce garnement. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui apportera que des malheurs !

-Alors ça a déjà commencé. Il est venu a notre table ce midi avec sa petite bande. Rin et moi, on discutait. Et vous savez bien notre manière de nous dire qu'on va s'affronter ? Et bien, Len m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Il a essayé de me frappé et Rin l'en a empêché. Et c'est moi qui me fait passer un savon par cette princesse ! Ricana Kaito d'un air ironique.

-Len est comme moi. Il réagit au quart de tour. Et Rin est comme sa mère.

-C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Intervint une voix féminine.

-Meiko-Chan ! Fit Gakupo d'un air sarcastique en croisant les bras.

-Gakupo. Cracha la dénommé Meiko.

-Papa. Fit la voix de Rin.

-Maman. Répliqua la voix de Len.

Tout le monde se retourna vers les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver. Rin était adossé contre le mur, une expression de défi sur le visage, tandis que Len toisait froidement Gakupo et Kaito -Surtout ce dernier-. Kaito répondit au blond avec un sourire froid et alla prendre Rin dans ses bras qui lui adressa un grand sourire amusé.

-Vous allez nous expliquez ce que vous faites là. S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Meiko et Gakupo échangèrent un regard crispé et chacun alla vers son enfant respectif.

-Len, rassemble tes affaires. Ordonna Meiko d'un ton doux.

-Rin, tes affaires. Tout de suite. Fit Gakupo, d'un ton dur.

Rin fronça les sourcils et toisa son père.

-Et le "S'il te plaît" c'est pour les chiens peut-être ? Cracha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Gakupo écarquilla les yeux. Jamais sa fille ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton là. Meiko, quant a elle aussi étonné soit-elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa fille lui ressemblait trait pour trait niveau caractère ! C'était hilarant a voir.

-Gakupo, tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est trop drôle ! Pouffa la brune, hilare.

Len considéra sa mère, Rin puis le son soit-disant père Gakupo d'un air étonné.

-Rin ne joue pas a sa avec moi ! Gronda Gakupo, reprenant contenance.

-Je ne joue pas ! Combien de temps tu m'as menti ?! Hurla Rin.

Tous furent pris au dépourvu. Kaito reprit plus vite ses esprits et entraîna Rin a l'écart dans le hall sous le regard étonné de Gakupo et Meiko et celui rageur de Len.

-Rin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Il m'a caché trop de chose. J'en peux plus ! Ma vie est un tissue de mensonge.

-Rin, tu vas commencer par allez t'excuser..

-Tu m'écoutes un peu Kaito ? Je veux qu'on me dise la vérité ! La vérité sur moi, sur ce que je suis, sur ma famille !

-Rin ...

-Tu es comme eux n'est-ce pas ? Tu me caches des choses. Tu sais des choses que moi j'ignore.

-Ne me force pas !

-Je m'en fous. Si tu es comme eux, c'est ton problème. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi, par contre.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté. Len s'était renfrogné, Meiko était assise a côté de lui et Gakupo restait debout sidéré par le soudain comportement de sa fille. Kaito revint mais seul. Il avait la tête basse et les épaules légèrement voutés.

-Kaito. Où est Rin ? S'inquiéta Gakupo en regardant le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie en courant. Vous êtes arrivés trop tard.

-Comment sa ? Fit Meiko.

-Rin s'est enfuie du collège. On lui a caché trop de chose a son sujet. Elle s'est perdue.

-J'aurais réagis de la même manière ! Soupira la mère de la blonde.

-Elle a ton caractère en même temps ! Marmonna Gakupo.

-Et vous croyez que c'est en vous disant sa que Rin va revenir peut-être ? Gronda Len en relevant les yeux d'un air froid.

-Len, on ne sait pas où elle peut allez ... Tenta Meiko.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la troupe, chacun essayant d'imaginer où pouvait se trouver Rin. Ce fut Kaito le plus rapide. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et éclata de rire.

-Mais bien sur ! Elle est chez Ted et Teto !

Gakupo écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire lui aussi.

-Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Rin va toujours chez eux quand elle va mal !

-Hein ? Se contenta de faire Len, ne suivant plus

-Attendez. Ted et Teto ... Kasane ?

Meiko fronça les sourcils. Ces noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose...

-Oui ! S'exclama Gakupo, soulagé.

-Len, Ted Kasane n'est-il pas ton prof' de chimie ?

-Si si.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Meiko a Gakupo.

Celui ci se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et révélateur a la fois. Pour Meiko en tout cas. Meiko poussa un grognement de rage et serra les poings en tentant de se contenir.

-Mieux que tu ne le penses.

-Gakupo ! Ne me dit pas que ...

-Et si, ma chère. Rin marche sur mes traces et de son plein gré tu peux me croire !

Len et Kaito s'éclipsèrent, laissant les adultes entre eux.

C'était a cause du métier du père des jumeaux que Meiko et Gakupo passaient leurs temps a se crier dessus. Meiko n'acceptait pas ce métier. C'était une chose horrible de tuer des gens comme sa, de sang froid ! Surtout pour aller jouer avec ses enfants ensuite, avec des mains souillés de sang ...

-Comment tu as pu permettre sa, Gakupo ? Tu as vu où sa nous a mené ?! Tu as pensé à Rin , un peu ?!

-Meiko, j'ai ordonné a Rin d'arrêter, avant qu'elle entre au collège. Elle m'a suivit quand elle avait 5 ans et a trouvé sa ... Hilarant puisqu'elle s'est mise a rire.

-Comment a-t-elle pu rire devant un tel spectacle ... C'est horrible !

-Tu ne te souviens pas Meiko ? Ce que le médecin nous a dit a la naissance de Rin .. ?

-Qu'elle aurait un déficit important de l'attention qui augmentera avec le temps et une hyper activité très développé ...

Fin du Chapitre !~

Et voilà pour ce chapitre-ci ! Je voulais que dans mon petit couple favori des Vocaloids, il y est l'un des deux jumeaux qui soit plus "anormal" que les autres. Et si j'ai mis que Rin était hyper active, doublée d'un déficit de l'attention c'est que je le suis moi même. Sauf que moi, ba sa s'augmente pas avec le temps. Mais sa on s'en tape pas mal ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà voilà, plutôt rapidement le chapitre 5 ! :D Donc, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 .

Rin courait encore. Elle arriva rapidement devant un immense manoir, a l'allure lugubre dont la peinture des volets noirs s'écaillaient. Une grille en fer forgé a l'allure menaçant délimitait le terrain - plutôt grand d'ailleurs.- C'était là que vivait Ted et Teto Kasane.

Essouflée, Rin poussa la grille qui grinça. N'y prêtant pas attention elle pénétra dans le jardin. Une allée de gravillon bordait de camélia rouge sang et de rose noir conduisait jusqu'à une banale porte de bois noir. Rin allait tellement de fois dans cette maison, qu'elle y entrait sans même frapper. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle entra dans le manoir.

L'intérieur était sobrement décoré dans les tons bordeaux et blanc - Les couleurs favorites de Teto-. C'était un hall avec des escaliers en U qui faisait face a la porte d'entrée. Un lustre de cristal magnifique apportait une touche de noblesse a cette endroit. Un sourire confiant étira les lèvres de la blonde. Sa y est, elle se sentait a sa place.

-Teto-Sama ? Vous êtes là ? Appela-t-elle en de dirigeant vers un petit salon.

Une voix d'homme se mit a parlé. Rin tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire sa ! S'écria l'homme.

-Comment sa je n'ai pas le droit ? Vous m'avez déçue. J'ai tout les droits. Fit la voix de Teto, menaçante et sèche.

-Je m'en vais ! Vous venez de...

Un grand cri couvrit le reste de la phrase, puis un coup de feu. Rin ouvrit la porte, craignant pour la vie de sa mère adoptive. Sur le sol, le cadavre d'un homme aux cheveux châtains était allongé. Le sang avait éclaboussé les fauteuils blanc. Rin arqua les sourcils.

-Big Al ? Qu'avait-il dans notre agence, Teto-Sama? Demanda-t-elle a la jeune femme.

-Ma chérie ! Tu es là. Chargé de dissimuler nos traces. La presse est au courant pour le client de Kaito-Kun. Ca fait un scandale de tout les diables.

-Mon dieu ... Alors, vous avez bien fait de le réduire au silence, Teto-Sama. Mais ce n'est pas pour sa que je suis venu.

-Laisse moi deviner. Une embrouille avec ton père ?

-D'une certaine manière.

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Teto soupira et alla ouvrir. C'était Kaito, Gakupo et deux autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Teto ! Rin est ici ? Fit Kaito, visiblement essoufflé.

Rin était assise dans les marches, et feuilletait un livre d'un air innocent. Avec un soupir excédé, ne parvenant pas a se concentrer suffisamment et balança le livre qui atterrit ... Sur la tête de Len. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et tomba a la renverse.

-Putain ! Cria-t-il en tombant.

-Oups. Fit Rin d'un air ironique.

-Rin Kagamine ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Siffla Meiko.

Rin arqua un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas a me donner d'ordre.

-Rin, obéis a ta mère s'il te plaît. Soupira Gakupo.

-Ma mère ?! Quelle mère ?! Celle qui m'a abandonné ? Et forcément quand elle entre dans ma vie, il faut que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Rin ! Fit Kaito, en s'approchant. Je sais que tu as souffert a cause de sa, mais tu ne devrais pas être heureuse de connaitre enfin ta mère ?

Kaito y allait doucement, prenant Rin contre lui. Au plus grand damne de Len, qui bouillonnait sur place. Même si lui et Rin se connaissait a peine, il voulait être là pour elle, comme cet ado' de dernière année semblait être là. Meiko détourna le regard, serrant les poings. Gakupo, lui regardait la scène d'un air étonné. Sa fille était intenable, il le savait. Mais jamais a ce point. Len inspira, se rappelant de sa dernière chanson. Sa discussion avec Rin juste avant qu'ils ne partent retrouvés leurs parents respectifs et que sa tourne de cette manière ... étrange.

Flash-Back.

_-Moi aussi._

_Rin écarquilla les yeux, et ricana._

_-Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?_

_-Non. Soupira Len. Attends, dit moi si tu reconnais..._

_Il s'installa a côté d'elle au piano, et commença une mélodie._

_"Vous êtes la reine, et je suis le serviteur_

_Misérable jumeaux, séparés par le destin._

_Si c'est pour te protéger ma chère soeur,_

_J'en deviendrais moi même possédé par le Mal"._

_Rin hoqueta._

_-C'est la toute première chanson que j'ai écrite ... J'avais 5 ans ... Il y a un passage comme sa , je crois._

_Elle commença a fredonner pour se rapeller de l'air, puis pianota sur les touches._

_"Allez tiens vite, échangeons nos vêtements !_

_Portent-les puis enfuis toi immédiatement._

_Tout va bien, après tout nous sommes jumeaux,_

_Personne n'arrivera a nous différenciez ! "_

_Len hocha la tête._

_-C'est mon passage préféré. Lâchèrent les jumeaux ensemble._

Fin du Flash-Back.

Alors prenant son courage a deux main, Len s'avança doucement dans les escaliers et s'assit a côté de Rin sous le regard désapprobateur de Kaito. Il se pencha vers Rin et lui murmura a l'oreille.

"-Venu au monde sous la tente de notre pays, bénis par le son des cloches de notre église. Pour des raisons auquel les adultes réclamèrent,notre avenir heureux fut diviser en deux. Si un jour le monde entier t'en voudrait, et s'il faisait de toi son ennemi, quoiqu'il en soit je te protégerai à jamais, alors reste en paix et continue de sourire."

Rin écarquilla légèrement les yeux et regarda Len d'un air hébété. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et se releva tendant la main a sa soeur. Car maintenant, il n'avait plus de doute. Rin Kagamine était sa soeur, qu'elle le souhaite où non. Gakupo poussa un léger soupir, et s'avança dans les escaliers, suivit de Teto.

-Dit Teto, sa te dérange si on reste tous ici ce soir ? C'est le week-end, et Rin devra surement aller se changer les idées. Lâcha l'homme en violet d'un air peu convaincu.

-Et bien non, sa fera plaisir a Ted. Cependant, que ce soit Gakupo où Kaito il faudra accompagner Rin.

Meiko fronça les sourcils.

-Gakupo ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Meiko, cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis, il n'y a que cette solution là.

-Mais ...

-Meiko. Gronda Gakupo. Teto, on peut t'emprunter une chambre ? Kaito accompagne Rin a la sienne et gère l'autre comme tu peux mais occupe-le !

Len fronça les sourcils.

-Faites genre que je suis pas là je dirais rien ! Marmonna-t-il.

Rin lança un regard courroucé a son frère qui soupira. Kaito prit Rin dans ses bras qui protesta a l'aide de "Lâche moi où je t'explose ! " où encore des "Je peux marcher toute seule, j'ai 14 ans je te signale pas 1 ans ! ".Cependant quand Kaito la posa, elle s'écroula au sol. Len se retenait de rire mais Kaito ne se gêna pas, en reprenant la jeune fille dans ses bras qui commençait déjà a l'insulter de nom ridicule.

-Bouffeur de glace de mes deux !

-Ma princesse.

-Espèce de vieux pot de confiture !

-Mais oui mon ange.

-Vieille chose bleu !

-Arrête, ton frère va croire qu'on s'adore !

-Espèce de débile !

Kaito adressa un regard froid a Len.

-Bouge pas, j'reviens.

-Kaito ! Viens m'aider au lieu de te battre comme un coq !

Gakupo traîna Meiko dans une chambre a l'écart.

-Maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer ! S'écria la brune.

-Sa fait quelque mois que je n'arrive plus a canaliser Rin ! Il n'y a que sa qui la canalise suffisamment ! C'est une pile électrique, toujours a chercher les conflits là où il n'y en a pas !Elle est intenable. Pire que quand elle avait trois ans, tu te souviens ?

-Oui ... Mais... Il y a quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas a me souvenir qui la calmait toujours ...

-J'ai du mal a me rappeler si nous avions eus des instruments a ...

-Le violoncelle !

-Quoi le violoncelle ?

-Quand tu jouais du violoncelle, Rin se calmait !

-Je ne sais plus joué de violoncelle, sa fait 11 ans que je n'en ai pas fait !

-Tu sais encore lire les notes ?

-Je ne sais pas, Meiko.

-Tu as déjà essayer ?

-Tu as fini, oui ... Je suis crevé, je ne pensais pas que Rin allait réagir comme sa, et en plus tu en rajoutes une couche ! Soupira Gakupo en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Décidément, tu ne changes pas. Marmonna Meiko en sortant.

Rin était endormie sur un grand lit a baldaquin noir et jaune. C'était une pièce modeste, avec seulement un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Ici et là, deux où trois photos, plantes vertes pour donner un peu de vie a cette pièce. Kaito sortit en silence de la pièce, refermant la porte. Len était adossé contre un mur, et réfléchissait a tout sa. En une journée, tout avait viré au cauchemar. Enfin pas vraiment. D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir retrouver sa soeur et de l'autre il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il ne vit pas le fan de glace arrivait et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa main se resserrer sur sa gorge.

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer gentiment ce que tu as bien pu dire a Rin pour qu'elle se calme ?! Je mets toujours plus d'une heure a la calmer, et toi tu te ramènes avec ta sale tronche et tu la calmes en une minute !Grogna Kaito.

Len agita les jambes dans le vide, tandis que Kaito le soulevait du sol.

-Je...Tenta de dire Len mais impossible de terminer sa phrase.

Kaito était furieux. Qu'avait fait ce nabot a Rin pour qu'elle puisse calmer de cette manière ?! Oui il était jaloux. Il considérait Rin comme sa soeur, et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un l'approche.

"Mais que dirait Rin si elle te voyait ... ?"Lui souffla sa conscience.

Inconsciemment, il lâcha Len qui tomba au sol, reprenant son souffle avec un regard méprisant pour Kaito. Ce dernier disparut dans la chambre de Rin, sans rien dire. Len arqua un sourcil et se releva. Cet homme était fou ! Il descendit les marches, et attrapa son sac pour en sortir son téléphone portable. Un message de Miku. Zut ! Il ne l'avait pas prévenu !

"1 nouveau message."

Ouvrir.

"De : Baka-Miku.

A : 13h14.

Contenu :

_Len ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais ! Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu es malade? Je me fais un sang d'encre et Piko est dans le même état que moi ! C'est à cause de la nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait dans la salle de musique ? Non plutôt qu'est-ce que VOUS avez fait dans la salle de musique ! Tu as intérêt a répondre !_ "

Len soupira, amusé. Même si Miku l'exasparait de temps en temps, elle n'en restait pas moins sa meilleure amie et il comprenait son inquiétude.

Ecrire message.

" Destinataire : Baka-Miku.

A : 14h10

Contenu :

_Coucou Miku. Désolé d'être parti comme sa, problème urgent avec ma mère. Tu sais comment elle est ! Toujours ailleurs. Non, Rin n'a rien avoir la dedans. Et si on se voyait ce soir ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé dans la salle de musique avec Rin. Je l'ai écouté chanté, et on a comparé nos style d'écritures. Bisous ! :D_"

-Ca c'est fait.

-Len ! L'appela sa mère d'en haut.

Il releva la tête.

-Rassemble tes affaires, on rentre a la maison.

_Fin du chapitre ! _

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! Bon je l'avoue je n'en suis pas du tout fière de celui-là. J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner du sujet de base mais je compte me rattraper ne vous en faites pas! /Enfin j'espère/ Normalement au prochain chapitre, je me rattrape... Bon maintenant il faut juste que je mette tout sa en place et je vous mets le 6 prochainement ! Bonne lecture ! /Oui je mets bonne lecture avant et après maintenant :D/


	6. Chapter 6

A la demande d'une amie a moi (Dépêche-toi de t'inscrire !) Voilà le chapitre 6 !

Chapitre 6.

-Hein ? Fit Len, en arquant un sourcil.

-On s'en va. On rentre à la maison. Dépêche-toi !

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais Len !

Len, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton ne chercha pas plus d'explication et rassembla ses affaires. Il ne pouvait même pas dire au revoir à sa sœur ?

-M'man, j'peux aller dire au revoir à Rin ?

-Non. Pas le temps. Tu n'auras qu'a lui envoyé un texto.

-Maman, s'il te plaît ! Toi qui m'a toujours répété qu'un jour je pourrais revoir ma sœur, là quand je la revois je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller lui dire au revoir ? Marmonna Len d'un ton sec.

Meiko soupira et se posta devant son fils. C'était son père tout craché niveau caractère.

-Len, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, point à la ligne.

-C'est pas juste.

-Je sais.

-Justement ! Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas au moins aller lui dire au revoir ? M'man sa fait 11 ans qu'on s'est pas vu !

-Ca fait 11 ans que je n'ai pas vu ton père et je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir, tu vois ? Répliqua Meiko en empoignant le bras de son fils pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. La porte claqua derrière eux. Puis le manoir redevint silencieux.

Ce fut son portable qui réveilla Rin. Il sonnait, -enfin vibrait- inlassablement. Avec un grognement mécontent, elle décrocha.

-Allô ? Marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

-Rin ? C'est toi ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que sa fait du bien de t'entendre !

-Gumi ?

-Bah oui, c'est moi ! Fit la jeune fille d'un ton amusé.

Gumi était la meilleure amie de Rin avant qu'elle ne déménage. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas parlé, par ailleurs.

-Gumi, tu sais quelle heure il est au moins …

-Oui, 15 heures. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

-Encore virée !

-Et tu en es fière ?

-Oui !

Rin soupira. Décidément, Gumi était un cas désespéré !

-Tu ne changes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'en suis fière.

Et a côté de la plaque aussi…

-Très très fière !

-Gumi, je peux parler s'il te plaît ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Gumi, sérieusement.

-Attends, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'abord, tu veux bien ?

-M'oui…

-Je vais déménager. Pas loin de chez toi !

Rin haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est trop bien ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Bah oui ! Oh, attends je te laisse voilà un pion.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es encore dans le collège.

-Bah si justement ! Bisous !

-Bi…

La conversation fut coupée. Rin soupira et se laisse tomber sur le lit d'un air las. La bonne nouvelle était que sa meilleure amie viendrait habitait non loin de chez elle ! Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se rendormit. Elle était épuisée, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Len claqua la porte de sa chambre. C'était une pièce douillette, dans les tons jaunes et noir a l'allure conviviale. Un gros pouf jaune était planté au milieu de la pièce, contre un lit noir. Il jeta son sac dessus d'un geste franchement énervé, et se jeta sur son lit, éjectant au passage un petit tas de feuille qui s'éparpilla sur le parquet. Avec un soupir excédé, il se baissa et commença à ramasser les partitions.

-Len ! Descend, il y a Miku. Ordonna sa mère.

-Ouais descend ! Renchérit la voix de Miku.

Len souffla, et posa les feuilles sur son lit, pour finalement dévaler les escaliers comme une furie.

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Miku se jeta sur lui et lui tira les cheveux. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsque elle était encore enfant et apparemment sa n'avait pas changé. Au grand damne de Len par ailleurs.

-Leeeeeeen ! S'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans en tirant les cheveux de Len.

-Miku, tu me fais mal là !

-Pardon mais tu l'as cherché ! Espèce d'idiot, tu aurais pu prévenir au lieu de disparaître comme sa ! En plus avec ce tueur qui s'en est prit au maire ! Tu imagines un peu s'il t'avait tué ?!

Len pencha la tête et passa inconsciemment sa main sur son cou.

-Tu as raison, Miku. Je suis complètement idiot de disparaître comme sa alors qu'il y a un tueur en liberté. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

-Oui, j'espère bien tiens ! Bon, et si on allait chercher Piko maintenant ? Il doit se faire un sang d'encre lui aussi. Tu es vraiment inconscient.

-Je sais Miku, tu me l'as répété dix fois…

-Justement !

-Bon M'man, ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Je pense qu'on va rentrer tard, n'est-ce pas Baka ?

-Ouaip' !

D'un geste amical, Miku attrapa la joue de Len et le força à sortir.

Rin était assise dans son lit, relisant ses partitions en fredonnant doucement.

-Kalinka Malinka fais sonner l'accord…Chantonnait-elle.

Avec un soupir, elle repoussa les partitions et regarda son portable. 17 heures. Et Gumi ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il était rare que Rin reste aussi calme pendant plus d'une heure. Prise d'un élan d'énergie soudain, elle sauta sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à l'immense jardin verdoyant des Kasane. Elle admira les grands cerisiers fleurissant et se mit à courir sans s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Alors elle courrait, elle courrait sans s'arrêter. L'air frais lui giflait le visage, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses pieds nus dérapaient sans cesse sur l'herbe humide, la faisant tomber. Et elle se relevait, essoufflée mais continuait de courir, toujours plus vite sans s'arrêter. Elle se vidait la tête, elle s'épuisait volontairement. Son père lui avait expliqué plus jeune qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de s'épuisait, car elle souffrait d'hyperactivité. Pour le déficit de l'attention elle ne pouvait rien. Juste faire de son mieux pour suivre en cours. Elle oubliait tous ses problèmes, elle s'oubliait elle-même se concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements incessants de ses pieds et sa respiration saccadé. L'air était glacé, mais cela lui faisait du bien, peut-importe qu'elle tombe malade où non. Elle était une battante ! Et elle continuait de courir, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Puis finalement, elle chuta et n'eut pas la force de se relever. Elle sentait l'herbe fraîche lui mouillait le visage, elle sentait ses jambes comme si elles pesaient du plomb mais ca ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'était épuisée. Sa respiration était haletante, son corps battait vite –trop vite même- mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Rin trouva la force de se relever et de marcher jusqu'au manoir. Elle était presque au bout du grand jardin des Kasane. Elle avait bien couru aujourd'hui.

En rentrant, elle jeta un regard a l'horloge ancienne. 18h30. 1H30. Elle avait du s'endormir dehors. Sa robe était pleine de tache d'herbe et ses genoux n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Elle se regarda dans la glace, et retint son rire.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient pleins d'herbes, ses joues étaient aussi rouge que le sang se qui contrastait avec son teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux azurs scintillaient. Sa robe jaune et noir était tachée d'herbe vers le bas, et ses genoux et ses tibias étaient verts. Ses pieds, vernit de jaunes sur les ongles étaient verts eux aussi. Bref, elle était verte !

-Je suis bonne pour une douche et après je demande a Papa si je peux sortir ce soir. J'ai envie de sortir !

Len riait aux éclats avec Miku et Piko. Assis dans un petit bar qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement, ils sirotaient des sodas. Il était presque 19 heures.

-Bon ce soir vous voulez faire quoi ? Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. On pourrait sortir, je ne sais pas moi … Allez dans cette nouvelle boîte pour mineure qui vient d'ouvrir, sa pourrait être drôle, non ?

Miku hocha la tête en posant son verre.

-Oh oui, je voulais trop y aller ! Il parait que c'est super là-bas ! Mais il faut qu'on se change.

-Pas de soucis pour sa. Intervint Piko, rieur. Len, tu passes à la maison j'ai encore tes affaires de la fête chez Luka, tu les remets et Miku on passe te chercher dès qu'on est prêt ?

-J'ai trop hâte ! S'exclama la jeune fille en tapant dans ses mains.

Piko et Len échangèrent un regard amusé et éclatèrent de rire. Miku qui ne comprenait pas, arqua un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ?

-Non rien… Miku ! Pouffa Piko entre deux rire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi où quoi ?! Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Mais non ! Bon juste un peu. S'exclama Len, hilare.

-A quelle heure ouvre la boîte ?

Len haussa les épaules, et prit une gorgée de soda en manquant de s'étouffer. Piko lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, tandis que Len toussait.

-20 heures, je crois.

Ils partagèrent la note et sortirent du bar. L'air de la nuit les engloba complètement, et ils frissonnèrent. Miku leurs fit la bise et partit en courant vers chez elle tandis que les deux garçons se rendaient chez Piko.

-Bon, tu ne va pas me la faire à moi Len. Tu étais où ? Lâcha brusquement Piko, en se tournant vers Len.

-Bah … Avec ma mère. Je vous ai déjà expliqué.

-Tu ne nous as dit qu'une partie de la vérité. Je la veux entière, moi.

-Piko, c'est trop compliqué ! Déjà avec ma sœur, je ne sais pas où j'en suis …

-Donc tu étais avec elle ? C'est vraiment ta sœur ? Et ton père ? Il est sympa ?

-Bon. Oui j'étais avec elle, oui c'est vraiment ma sœur. Et mon père est connard de première si tu veux tout savoir !

-Sa explique pas ta réaction de ce midi…

-Avec le mec de dernière année ?

-Oui.

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus en fait…

-Comme d'habitude !

-Hé !

-Je plaisante.

Len marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en suivant Piko qui entrait chez lui. Il était émancipé depuis ses 12 ans car ses parents le battaient. Il se débrouillait bien seul, et aimait sa solitude. Piko lança ses affaires a son ami, et fila se changé lui aussi.

Len se déshabilla et enfila une chemise blanche avec une cravate et une veste, gardant son jean noir. Il arrangea légèrement ses cheveux, les rattachant en une fine queue-de-cheval. Piko revint, habillé exactement comme Len.

-Elle est comment, niveau caractère ta sœur ? Demanda Piko en rangeant de la vaisselle qui traînait sur sa table basse.

-C'est étrange. Elle peut-être très douce, gentille et attentionnée puis devenir tout d'un coup froide, agressive, et sèche. Et elle ne tient pas en place, pire qu'une pile électrique.

-Pire que Miku ?

-10 fois pire que Miku.

-Mon dieu, elle doit être excellente !

-Ca dépend, mais j'aimerais bien la connaître plus…

-On a encore une heure devant nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va chercher Miku ?

-Elle devrait être prête, non ?

-C'est Miku, donc oui elle sera prête.

Les deux amis sortirent de nouveau dans l'obscurité, refermant la porte derrière eux …

Rin sortit de la douche, et enroula une serviette épaisse autour de son corps mince. Elle secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau sur le carrelage blanc. Elle s'essuya les cheveux soigneusement les cheveux en silence. Elle était remontée à bloc. Elle voulait se détendre, aller dehors, rire et sourire librement ! Pouvoir se déchainer quelque part, pouvoir chanter jusqu'à s'en casser la voix… Elle voulait se sentir vivante. Par n'importe quel moyen ! Une fois bien sèche, elle sortit de la salle de bain et fila rapidement dans sa chambre. Postée devant son armoire, en sous-vêtement jaune elle fixait son contenu d'un air las. Qu'allait-elle mettre pour sortir ? Elle prit une mini-jupe noire à dentelle jaune et un top noir qu'elle enfila. Puis trouvant que sa manquait de couleur, et elle enfila une chemise jaune par-dessus son top.

-Là c'est mieux !

Elle referma son armoire, et dévala les escaliers

-Kaitooooo ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sortit d'une pièce. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu.

-Viens on sort ! Il y a une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir et j'ai trop envie d'y aller !

-Rin, tu vas sortir comme sa ?

-Oui ! Tu aimes ?

-Oui mais tu es un peu jeune…

-C'est une boîte pour mineure. Il n'y aura pas d'adulte ! Aller tu ne m'as jamais rien refusé ! S'il te plaît ! Le supplia Rin en sautillant vers lui, en enfilant des bottines noires et jaunes.

-Bon d'accord. Tu as prévenu ton père ?

-Non. Mais pas besoin, il ne se passera rien ! On va juste danser !

Sur ce, Rin entraîna Kaito à l'extérieur.

-Merci Kaito de m'accompagner. J'ai envie de faire des trucs normaux pour une fois.

Il prit la main de Rin et embrassa sa joue.

-Je comprends. Allez, hop !

Miku était affabulé d'une robe noir et bleu lagon qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Avec ses escarpins bleu criard, elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle accueillit les deux autres avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis trop pressé !

-Miku, change de chaussure. Lâchèrent Len et Piko en même temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas te tordre la cheville avec sa.

-Mmh …Oui.

Elle disparut quelque instant et revint avec des ballerines bleues et noir.

-Là, ce sera mieux.

-Oui !

-Et si on y aller ? Demanda Len, tout sourire.

Il voulait oublier ses problèmes. Ceux avec son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Pas qu'il est de problème avec elle mais il voulait arrêter de penser a elle, juste pour une soirée. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Les deux autres suivirent Len en souriant comme des gamins de huit ans. Len était vraiment pressé d'y être. Il sortait souvent, il avait l'habitude. Souvent, il se retrouvait avec Miku et Piko pour aller au cinéma, où se promener dans la ville endormie après avoir manger au restaurant. Le chemin se passa tranquillement, sans encombre. Ils avaient discutés un bon moment chez Miku, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boîte tant convoité il était 20h30. La musique s'entendait plutôt loin, et toute la file avait disparu dans la boîte. Ils entrèrent, pressés. Miku se fondit immédiatement dans la foule, se déhanchant au rythme assourdissant de la musique. Sans plus tarder, Piko et Len se mêlèrent à la foule de danseur déchainé et bien décidé à s'amuser. Len dansait, il s'amusait. Il ne pensait plus qu'a la musique qui contrôlait son corps. Il riait, souriait. Puis il se figea soudainement.

Rin était là, elle aussi. Habillé d'une jupe noire à dentelle jaune, et d'un top noir rehaussé d'une chemise jaune elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient dans la légère pénombre. Elle riait aux éclats et Len regretta que la musique soit si forte. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre le rire de Rin. Et tout contre elle, se déhanchant contre Rin, les mains passées autour de sa taille … Kaito. Il tourna un regard froid vers Len et un sourire de vainqueur éclaira son visage. Rin se rapprocha un peu plus de son partenaire de sens en riant de plus belle. La musique devint soudainement inutile et Len sentit quelque chose se briser en lui tandis qu'il regardait Kaito et Rin danser ensemble.

Rin s'amusait comme une folle. La musique l'enivrait complètement, elle se laissait dérivé a son rythme, dansant comme jamais. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de sa vie !

Len tourna le regard, dégouté. Il se retourna et se remit à danser. Oublier, tout ! Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal a la vue de Kaito et Rin ? Il ne faisait rien de mal. Ils s'amusaient. Il était jaloux ! Cela le frappa. Il s'écarta et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. C'était sa sœur. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un la touche de cette manière !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive …

_Fin du Chapitre._

Et voilà ! Je dois vous avouer que pour ce coup là, j'adore ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis donnée a fond pour le faire ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'a moi !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7. Je profite des vacances pour m'avancer ! J'avoue que je m'égare un peu sur mon sujet de base, mais sa vient. Promis… =) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7.

Il fallait qu'il oublie tout sa. Au plus vite, qu'il oublie la vision de sa sœur jumelle, qui dansait contre ce mec … Alors, il se mêla a la foule une nouvelle fois et se remit à danser, tentant de repérer Miku. Elle dansait comme une folle, au milieu de la piste en riant aux éclats. Voir sa meilleure amie danser de cette manière lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la rejoignit, hilare. Miku était une pile électrique. Vraiment.

Rin se détacha de Kaito, et se remit à danser. Elle n'entendait plus rien a part la musique, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de danser joyeusement. Elle se sentait si bien si … Normal ! Tandis qu'elle se laissait balloter au milieu de la foule, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle grimaça en se frottant le crâne, puis quand elle releva la tête elle croisa le regard de Len. Il fronça les sourcils a sa vue, et Rin eut un sourire penaud.

-Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Len entendit à peine ce que dit sa sœur mais la voir sourire ainsi et s'excuser de cette manière parce qu'elle lui était rentré dedans le fit sourire malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas à elle.

-C'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répondit-il en criant lui aussi.

Elle secoua la tête et lui attrapa la main pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. Il faisait encore plus froid. Rin frissonna malgré elle et frotta ses bras.

-Tu disais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue danser avec Kaito. Et toi ? Tu es tout …

-Len ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas dan … Ah Kagamine. T'es là.

Rin arqua un sourcil. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle là avec ses couettes cyans sur la tête ?!

-Miku ! Euh … Rin, je te présente Miku ma meilleure amie. Miku, Rin ma sœur.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les trois élèves. Rin défiait Miku du regard. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, cette blondinette !

-Tu viens, Len ? Demanda finalement Miku en attrapant le poignet de Len.

Celui-ci jeta un regard étonné à Miku, puis haussa les épaules.

-Ouais. Tu veux ve… Commença Len.

-Non c'est bon. Je vais dire à Kaito que je rentre. Le coupa Rin d'un ton sec.

Sur ce, elle fila a l'intérieur et cria a Kaito qu'elle rentrait. Aussitôt, sans un regard pour Len –Et encore moins pour Miku ! – elle sortit de la boîte et se mit à courir sans se retourner. Miku éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Quelle fait nunuche celle-là je te jure !

-Miku ! C'est ma sœur quand même.

-Roh c'est bon … Allez, viens !

Miku traîna Len dans la boîte, et la nuit défila ainsi …

Rin courait, courait encore une fois pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Le manoir des Kasane n'était pas loin si bien qu'en 10 minutes de sprint intensif, elle arriva devant la grille de fer forgé qu'elle poussa sans ménagement. Elle entra dans le manoir sans faire de bruit, et monta dans sa chambre. Elle alla reprendre une douche, jeta ses affaires en boule et se glissa dans les draps propres de son lit. Epuisée, elle trouva aisément le sommeil …

Lorsque Len rentra chez lui, il était presque minuit. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la chemise à moitié ouverte. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec ses partitions restés sur son lit. Il se mit aussitôt à penser à sa sœur. Pris de remord, il se glissa sous la douche, et fila se coucher. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était contente d'être là-bas ! Il aurait du la suivre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le courage.

-Je suis idiot.

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

Rin fut réveillé par de grands coups à sa porte. Elle envoya un oreiller dessus avec un grognement mécontent.

-Rin debout ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir. Fit Kaito.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir, moi je dors ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Kaito se retourna vers le jeune homme et croisa les bras.

-Tu l'as entendu je suppose. Maintenant, dehors. Gronda-t-il.

-C'est pas parce que tu es en dernière année que tu me fais peur. Répliqua Len d'un ton mauvais.

-Pourtant, tu devrais.

-Et pourquoi sa ?

-Moi je dis que vous devriez arrêter de gonfler le torse comme des coqs et me laisse dormir ! Intervint Rin en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Len sursauta, et tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, elle avait la marque d'un oreiller sur la joue droite et ses yeux bleus étaient encore embués de sommeil.

-Kaito, c'est bon tu peux t'en aller. Len si s'est pour t'excuser a propos de ton amie, j'en ai rien a battre tu peux t'en aller aussi pigé ?

Kaito ricana légèrement et embrassa la joue de Rin, avant de partir.

-Midi sa t'ira, Rin ? Pouffa Kaito.

-Après manger ce serait mieux, mais tu vas regretter amèrement ! Menaça Rin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais dompter ma petite princesse !

-Tu rêves !

-Oui, de toi !

-Idiot ! Pervers ! Hurla Rin en envoyant un oreiller sur Kaito.

Len soupira et commença à partir quand la main de Rin le tira vers sa chambre.

-Il n'y a pas que sa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en lissant sa chemise de nuit jaune.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Des excuses. J'en ai rien à battre qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi tu es venu ? Ta mère est au courant ?

-C'est ta mère aussi, Rin.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Je n'ai pas de mère. Point barre.

-Rin, bien sur que si que tu as une mère !

-Est-ce que tu acceptes mon père en tant que père, toi ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Pas vraiment mais je finirais pas l'accepter.

-Et bien moi, je n'accepte pas ta mère et je ne l'accepterais jamais.

-Rin…

-Non, il n'y a pas de Rin. Len, il faut que tu comprennes que m'aime si je suis contente de te connaître, on est trop différent toi et moi. On n'a pas évolué dans le même monde. Même si j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur toi, on ne peut pas. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu partes. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est dangereux.

-Et tu ne crois pas que ce sont les différences qui réunissent les gens ? Même si nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même monde, je ne vois pas où est le problème pour qu'on reprenne tout a zéro. Si je pars, est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir au moins ? Moi j'ai vécu dans l'idée que je te retrouverai, Rin. Maman m'a toujours dit sa.

-Et Papa m'a toujours assuré le contraire, et que si je te revoyais Maman où toi ça ne m'apporterai que des malheurs. Je suis pour les différences, mais entre nous deux le fossé est creusé et rien ne pourra le reboucher. C'est trop tard.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda Len, avec douceur.

Rin détourna le regard, les joues subitement rouges.

-Je prends sa pour un non où pour un oui ?

Elle garda le silence, et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Len s'approcha d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayée. Tous deux gardèrent le silence, et Rin se retourna pour à son tour, serrer son frère dans ses bras.

-Je n'aime pas quand ton crétin d'ami te prend dans ses bras…Avoua Len.

-Espèce de jaloux.

-Fier de l'être. Et si je suis jaloux, c'est parce même si sa fait 11 ans qu'on a été séparé tu restes ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'on te touche.

Rin lui pinça la joue.

-Ta mère doit s'inquiéter. Tu devrais rentrer.

Avec un soupir las, Len se détacha de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la porte.

-C'est notre mère. Fit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

-Hé attends ! L'appela Rin, en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Tu… veux bien me passer ton numéro ? Murmura Rin d'un air gênée.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs numéros respectifs et Len rentra, comblé. Peu à peu, Rin lui faisait confiance…

Rin s'affala sur son lit. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort, lorsqu'elle pensait à son frère ? Elle regarda son portable. 11heures. Elle avait du temps devant elle. Son portable vibra. Un texto de Len.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit cette après-midi ? »

Rin hésita.

« Je sais pas. J'ai plein de truc à faire »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Au pire, tu me préviens quand tu as fini. »

« Ouais. Mais je ne te garantis rien. »

« Si tu préfères, on se voit ce soir ? »

« Len je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Je ne sais pas, on verra ! »

« Pardon. »

Len posa son téléphone sur son lit, et sortit dans son jardin. Il voulait voir sa sœur, rattraper le temps perdu avec elle mais apparemment elle n'était pas prête.

Rin se leva, et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle commença à mettre la table.

-Kaito, Papa, Ted, Teto, et moi. Donc on est 5.

Elle mit la table activement, puis fila s'habiller d'une banale robe jaune a volant noir. Lorsqu'elle revint, Kaito était en train de lire un livre sur les glaces, assis sur la table.

-Descends de là, Kaito.

Sans relever le nez de son livre, il lança d'un ton amusé.

-Tu comptes te battre en robe ?

-Bien sur.

Kaito, lui, avait revêtu un ensemble de cuir noir qui lui allait a ravir.

-Tu ne seras pas à l'aise, là dedans. Ajouta-t-il.

-N'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je t'ai battu avec des talons aiguilles, la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai, mais depuis je me suis entrainé !

-Je te signale que moi aussi.

-Alors, on verra bien qui de nous deux gagnera.

-On prend quoi comme arme ? Demanda Rin avec arrogance en se plantant devant lui.

-Une épée, où un poignard.

-Et pourquoi pas à main nu pour une fois ?

Kaito arqua un sourcil et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

-Et abimée ton joli visage ? N'importe quoi !

-Kaito, un jour je me battrais et ce ne sera pas avec une épée !

-Bon, va à main nu. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas te faire trop mal.

-Je ne veux pas que tu retiennes tes coups.

-Tu es bien arrogante, aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état là ?

-Q-quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

-Alors pourquoi tu paniques, Rin ?

-Je ne panique pas du tout !

Elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, et tira une mèche bleue de Kaito.

-Tu regardes trop tes glaces.

-Oui mais elles sont si bonnes.

-Crétin.

-Merci, tu me flattes.

Len posa son assiette dans l'évier et se tourna vers sa mère.

-Je sort cette aprèm'. J'vais surement aller voir Miku ou Piko. Voir les deux même.

-Bien. Dit, tu étais où ce matin ? L'interrogea Meiko en s'adossant contre le frigo.

-C-ce matin ? Balbutia Len, confus.

-Oui. Tu étais allez voir ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…Bah c'est-à-dire que …

-Len, tu n'as pas quelque chose a me dire ?

-Bah c'est-à-dire que …

-Tu ne sais dire que sa ?

-Bah c'est-à-dire que...

-Ca suffit, Len. Arrête de faire l'enfant et dit moi si oui où non, tu étais avec ta sœur ce matin.

-Oui, t'es contente ? Marmonna Len.

-Bien.

-Tu ne me disputes pas ?

Meiko soupira. Elle était un monstre où quoi ?

-Je t'ai toujours promis que tu reverrais ta sœur, je ne vais pas te disputais parce que tu es allez la voir !

-Mouais. Bon j'y vais.

Il sortit de la petite maison en un coup de vent, sous le regard désespéré de sa mère qui elle, en profita pour téléphoner à Gakupo.

-Allô ? Fit-il.

-C'est Meiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle des enfants. Tu veux passer ?

-… Bon. Ok.

-D'accord. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et posa le combiné.

Rin s'étira longuement.

-C'était qui Papa ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien qui te concerne.

-P'pa ! S'il te plaît. C'était qui ?

-Rin n'insiste pas.

-Quand c'est moi je dois te le dire !

-Je suis ton père c'est normal.

-Et moi ta fille.

-Et celle de ta mère.

-Donc c'était Meiko.

-Voilà. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Maman ?

-Parce que je ne la considère pas comme ma mère. Marmonna Rin d'un ton froid.

-Pourtant c'est ta mère que tu le …

- Quelle genre de mère abandonnerait sa fille en lui retirant son frère jumeau ?

Gakupo fut prit de court par cette remarque. Il comprenait mieux la réticence de sa fille, maintenant.

-N'empêche. Elle reste ta mère. Je pensais que sa te ferai plaisir de la revoir.

-Moi aussi, mais finalement sa m'a mise en colère de la revoir. Comme quoi.

-Rin, tu devras faire un effort.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui devrais faire un effort.

-Ta mère aussi en fera.

-Sa m'étonnerais.

-Tu te trompes, Rin. Tu es tout comme ta mère, le même raisonnement, la même façon de penser. C'est pour sa qu'elle a prit Len. Parce qu'il me ressemblait et que de cette manière, elle ne m'oubliait pas. Et moi je t'ai gardée pour la même chose.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés.

-C'est compliqué.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'on fait c'est sa ?

-Ce qu'on fait de quoi ?

-Tuer des gens pour nos missions. C'est parce que tu es un tueur à gage. Et si tu m'as forcée a arrêté c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas que sa se passe comme sa pour moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu grandis trop vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu grandis trop vite, je te vois encore toute petite à 5 ans en train de jouer avec la télécommande ! Tu pensais que des gens étaient piégés dans la télé et que si tu changeais de chaine, ils mourraient.

-Mais j'étais p'tite !

-Il n'empêche que tu as cassé trois télés en deux mois pour « Sauver les petits bonhommes dans la télé ! »

-Et bien. Je promets.

-Allez, file !

-Hein ?

-Je sais que tu meures d'envie de sortir. Vas-y. C'est le week-end, profites-en.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de son père, les sourcils froncés.

-Papa, tu as de la fièvre ? Tu te sens bien ? Parce que tu viens de me dire de sortir, toute seule sans Kaito ni personne.

Gakupo éclata de rire.

-Tu as 14 ans, et j'ai tendance a te sur protéger. Alors profite-en avant que je change d'avis et que je te cloitre dans ta chambre avec Kaito !

-Je file ! Cria Rin en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Rin sortit de la propriété en courant. Il était midi, vu le soleil qui se pointait en haut du ciel. Elle regarda la rue qui s'offrait devant elle, et sourit en sentant le vent soulevait ses cheveux. Elle fouilla dans sa petite sacoche en bandoulière –Est-il utile de préciser qu'elle est jaune ?- et en sortit un portefeuille.

-10, 20,30... J'ai assez pour aller manger un bout. Conclut-elle en s'élançant dans la ruelle, tout sourire.

Len sonna à l'appartement de Piko. Miku se tenait à ses côtés, tout sourire.

-C'était vraiment trop bien hier ! Fanfaronna la jeune fille en sautillant joyeusement.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Piko leurs ouvrit et les invita a entré ce qu'ils firent sans protester.

-Bien dormi Piko ? On ne t'a pas réveillé j'espère ? Demanda Len, en voyant les cernes sous les yeux

-Non non. J'ai juste mis un peu de temps à m'endormir et je me suis réveillé tôt. Bailla Piko en riant légèrement.

-Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Il fallait aussi avoué que Piko était insomniaque et qu'il avait un sommeil vraiment très léger. Miku et Len laissèrent le temps à Piko de se réveiller et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire tandis qu'eux deux discutait doucement.

-Ma dernière chanson devrait plaire au prof'. Avoua Miku avec un sourire enjoué.

-Il est dur d'avis ces temps-ci. Mais je suis sur qu'il l'aimera. Répondit Len avec un rire amusé.

-Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Parce que moi j'ai faim ! Intervint Piko en faisant irruption dans son salon sous les regards surpris de Len et Miku qui finalement éclatèrent de rire.

Leurs crises de fous rires passés, ils sortirent tous trois à l'extérieur bras-dessus bras-dessous.

-Bon ! On mange au bar ? Proposa Len d'un ton joyeux. Je vous invite !

-Len, tu nous as déjà invités ! J'invite cette fois-ci. Ronchonna Miku en riant.

-C'est si gentiment demandé ! On ne peut pas refuser n'est-ce pas Len ? Ricana Piko en prenant la route du bar, suivit des autres.

-C'est sur !

Ils se remirent à rire, en entrant dans le bar. A cette heure-ci, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il fallait dire que ce bar était réputé, surtout par les jeunes qui venaient ici pour les rendez-vous amoureux où pour faire leurs devoirs. Les trois amis ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer leurs box, où ils s'installèrent. Le gérant du bar était un ami de Miku, si bien qu'il lui avait offert un box pour elle et ses amis. Une serveuse aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges vint prendre leurs commandes.

-Haku, comment tu vas ? Demanda Miku en souriant à la jeune fille.

-Ma fois, ça va ! Et vous les jeunes ? Vous profitez bien de votre week-end ?

-Tu m'étonnes ! Déclarèrent les trois amis en chœur.

-Comme d'habitude, je présume ?

-Tu as tout bon, Haku ! Merci !

La jeune femme repartit, vers un autre box en souriant timidement a une jeune fille blonde qui venait d'entrer.

Le cœur de Len fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique, dans sa petite robe jaune à volant noir. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. C'était mieux comme sa !

-Len, ça va ? Tu fais un drôle de tête ? Crut bon de demander Miku.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête, et son expression douce se figea dans une expression partagée entre la colère, la surprise et l'amusement. Elle préféra ignorée le petit groupe et s'avança vers un box libre. Piko se pencha sur Len et lui murmura a l'oreille.

-C'est pas ta sœur qui vient de passer ?

-Si.

Il hocha la tête, tandis que Miku fixait les différents menus en souriant gaiement.

Rin s'assit sur la banquette de cuir noir, et s'accouda a la petite table ronde en bois, fixant les groupes qui riaient ensemble. Son portable vibra et elle le sortit de sa sacoche.

« De : Len.

A : 12h18

Contenu :

Bon appétit, Rin ! »

Puis il vibra de nouveau.

« De : Gumi-Chan.

A : 12h18

Contenu :

Coucou ma chériiie ! :3 Devine où je suis en ce moment. Tu ne me croiras jamais ! »

Rin ignora le message de son frère, et se concentra sur ceux de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas. Dit moi ! » Répondit-elle.

« Dans ma nouvelle maison ! »

Le visage de Rin s'éclaira, et elle se retint de poussé un cri de joie. Un sourire heureux se planta sur ses lèvres.

« Non ! J'ai trop hâte de te voir ! »

« Je vais manger dans un bar branché. Je reviens ma Riin ! 8D »

Une serveuse vint prendre la commande de Rin, qui demanda juste un soda à l'orange. Deux minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec la boisson de Rin qui la remercia. Et dix minutes plus tard, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

Elle portait un simple t-shirt noir avec un jean vert fluo et des ballerines orange.

-Gumi ! Cria Rin en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

Surprise, la dénommée Gumi se prépara à repousser cette boule de nerf jaune mais …

Attendez.

Boule de nerf jaune ?

-Rin ! Cria a son tour Gumi en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Mon dieu, Gumi tu m'as trop manquée ! Gumo n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda la blonde en se relevant.

-Non, il a voulu rester à la maison. Je crois qu'il est dépaysé le pauvre !

-Viens t'asseoir ! Oh, Gumi si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie !

Len sentit un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien monté en lui. Même si à présent, il savait qui était cette ado' verte sur qui sa sœur s'était jetée, il était affreusement jaloux. Il sirota rageusement son soda, tentant de se maitriser. C'est une amie, rien de plus. Pourquoi Rin ne lui avait pas répondu, alors qu'il l'avait vu envoyé des messages ? A qui envoyé-t-elle des messages ? Avait-elle un petit copain ?

-Len… Ton verre est vide… Pouffa Miku en désignant le verre vide de Len.

-Oh. Oui.

Le portable de Miku se mit a sonner. Elle décrocha.

-Oui, Mikuo ?

-…

-Non.

-…

-Je suis avec Len et Piko.

-…

-D'accord.

-…

-Oui, Mikuo.

-…

-A tout de suite.

-C'est Mikuo, et il veut que tu rentres ? Demanda Piko d'un air ennuyé.

-Oui. Je dois y allez ! On se voit ce soir où demain ! Bisous ! Fit Miku en partant précipitamment.

-Une plaie ce mec.

-Je confirme !

-Len, vas-y.

-Hein ? Fit le concerné.

-Va voir ta sœur, tu en meurs d'envie je le sais. Tu as dévisagé la verte comme une extra-terrestre pendant que Rin la prenait dans ses bras.

-N'im…Bon ok.

Len se leva, adressa un regard penaud à Piko et alla vers sa sœur. Elle était souriante, et riait ouvertement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si euphorique.

-Je te l'ai envoyé boulé, quelque chose de malade ! Pouffa Rin en adressant un regard complice a son amie.

Gumi tapota l'épaule de Rin qui se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Envolé la bonne humeur.

-Tiens Len. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fin du chapitre. ~

Je suis fière de celui-ci aussi parce qu'il fait 5 pages sur Word en taille 8. =) Sinon, je reprends mon idée de départ, elle revient en force ! Je me presse de vous pondre la suite. [Oui j'suis une poule. Cot cot.]

Un petit mot pour Kagami-LenxRin : Hé oui, c'est un grand jour ! Tu t'es inscrite XD 'Fin bref. Gumi est à toi, si je me rappelle bien et c'est pour sa que je l'ai prise pour faire la meilleure amie de Rin. :3 Qui a dit que j'étais blonde ? Moiiii ! *.* Ahem. Autrement, j'ai hâte de lire ta fiction !


	8. Chapter 8

Donc voilà mon huitième chapitre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai déjà écrit 8… ^^' Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8.

Gumi arqua un sourcil.

-Rin, tu le connais ? Hé attends blondinet, tu ne serais pas Len par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda la verte d'un ton septique.

-Si, Gumi c'est Len. Je t'en ai parlé il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-Oh !

-Donc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah…

-Tu devrais retourner avec ta bande.

Len était complètement désorienté. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face au comportement de sa sœur, qui quelque minute auparavant semblait si joyeuse. Devait-il prendre les choses en mains, et parler a sa sœur comme si de rien n'était, où lui obéir et s'en aller ?

-Ecoute Len. Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'te jure mais là j'aimerais bien resté juste avec Gumi. Je t'enverrais un texto. OK ? Demanda Rin d'un ton las.

-Oh… Oui, oui je ne voulais pas déranger juste te passer le bonjour…Bafouilla Len, confus. En fait, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on discute ensemble tout les deux mais tu es avec ton amie alors … Ce n'est pas grave j'attendrais… C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant 11 ans je peux bien attendre une journée de plus sa change quoi …

-Rin regarde c'est Len ! S'exclama soudainement Gumi, le visage rayonnant.

Rin arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire.

-Gumi, il est là depuis 5 minutes !

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Il vient de le dire ! Il veut passer un peu de temps avec moi parce que sa fait 11 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vus.

-C'est trop mignon ! Il ne veut pas s'asseoir ?

-Tu sais Gumi, tu pourrais carrément lui poser la question.

-Rin, regarde c'est Len !

Rin fit mine de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Bon, Len tu veux t'asseoir ?

-M-mais je ne veux pas déranger…

-Tu crois que si je le demande c'est que tu déranges ?

-Bah peut-être … Je ne sais pas, moi.

-Décidément, j'ai des cas désespérés avec moi …

Gumi sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin.

-Hé Rin j'ai une idée.

-Quoi ?

-Ah. Je m'en souviens plus.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rires.

Pendant ce temps, Piko regardait le fond de son verre d'un air pensif. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette Rin. D'un côté, elle avait l'air toute gentille, enthousiaste et adorable mais de l'autre elle avait l'air si froide, méchante et manipulatrice !

-J'ai une drôle d'impression a son sujet. Et ça ne m'a pas l'air très joli… Soupira Piko en se levant.

Il paya la note, et sans rien dire sorti du petit bar. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter des gens sur leurs apparences et il fallait dire que cela l'étonnait beaucoup venant de lui-même.

-Si sa se trouve je me fais des idées et elle n'est pas méchante. Et puis, elle est la sœur de Len qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 11 ans. Il est normal qu'il soit heureux de la retrouver. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour ne penser qu'à elle ? Marmonna Piko en prenant le chemin qui menait à son appartement.

Len passa une heure en compagnie de Gumi et de sa sœur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Même si Len ne prenait que rarement part à la conversation, il écoutait attentivement ce que les deux filles racontaient. Puis au bout de cette heure, Gumi s'excusa auprès des jumeaux et s'en alla, devant rejoindre son frère pour l'aider à défaire les cartons. Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant, que Gumi laissa les deux blonds ! Silence que Rin rompit.

-Excuse-moi si des fois je suis froide et sèche avec toi. J'ai du mal à gérer mes sentiments et mon hyperactivité ne m'aide pas du tout. Ni mon déficit de l'attention. Soupira Rin, en se grattant la nuque d'un air gênée.

-C'est pas grave. Ca choque un peu au début mais je m'y fais. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Oui … Ca te fait quoi à toi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De … Nous deux. Qu'on se retrouve comme sa, après 11 ans …

-En toute franchise, je suis vraiment très heureux. Maman m'a toujours répété qu'on pourrait se revoir alors je n'ai jamais douté. Même si je commençais à oublier ton corps, parce qu'on avait 3 ans et que tu as changée depuis tes 3 ans ta voix avait toujours le même timbre. Je t'entendais chanter dans mes rêves, je sais sa paraît dingue quand on le dit comme sa mais je te jure sur ce que tu veux que c'est vrai. Et te voir en chair et en os, toi ma sœur jumelle est bien … Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Franchement. Et toi, sa te fait quoi de me revoir après 11 ans ?

-Si tu veux la vérité, je t'avais vraiment oublié. Papa m'a toujours dit et redit que je n'avais aucune chance de te revoir, alors j'ai fini par le croire même si au début sa a était dur. Et là, Papa arrive me dit que j'ai un frère et que je vais aller dans un collège alors que je ne suis jamais allé a l'école de toute ma vie ! Sa m'a fait bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Et puis ce qui m'a troublé, c'est ta réaction quand tu as entendu mon nom. Tu as fait un malaise, où un truc comme sa et sa m'a fait peur. Je ne te connaissais pas, et j'ai rarement peur pour des inconnus. Mais là, tu étais tout pâle, tu tremblais et j'ai eu vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Et là, on discute comme si de rien n'était et qu'on s'était toujours connus.

Chacun regardait l'autre, puis en parfaite synchronisation, ils détournèrent le regard dans un silence troublant qu'aucun des deux n'osait troubler.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, pour Miku ? Demanda Len d'un ton hésitant.

-Qui ? Répondit Rin, en arquant un sourcil.

-Mon amie, à la boîte hier soir.

-Oh elle. Non tu choisis tes fréquentations j'ai rien à dire la dessus. Kaito ne te crée pas trop de soucis, j'espère ?

D'un geste machinal, Len porta la main à son cou. Comprenant son erreur, il reposa les mains sur la table tortillant une serviette en papier dans ses mains.

-Il t'a encore étranglé ?! S'indigna Rin en croisant les bras.

-Mais non … Mentit Len.

-J'ai beau ne pas te connaître, je sais que tu mens.

-Bon d'accord…Oui, il m'a encore étranglé.

-Et tu ne dis jamais rien ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Frappe-le !

-Pour que je me fasse tabasser ? Non merci je m'en passerai.

-Il faut bien faire quelque chose, tu ne vas pas rester là à rien faire !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Rin ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais trouve un truc !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Rin soupira et tapa légèrement du poing sur la table. Pourquoi Kaito se comportait-il comme sa, tout d'un coup ? Il avait toujours été gentil avec ses amies. Que ce soit des filles où des garçons. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain il s'en prenait à son frère jumeau ? Sa n'avait pas de sens.

-J'essayerai de régler sa avec lui.

-Mh. Ne te mets pas en danger à cause de moi ?

-J'suis peut-être plus petite que lui mais je sais bien me battre, croit-moi.

-J'en doute pas.

Elle regarda la porte d'entrée et sortit un porte monnaie jaune pour payer la note.

-Je vais me balader. Tu veux venir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il se leva et imitait de Rin sortit du bar. Dehors, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir au grand damne des jumeaux.

-Heureusement que j'ai mon...

Rin regarda son sac et grogna, tapant des pieds pour montrer son agacement.

-J'ai oublié mon parapluie dans ma chambre !

Len ricana gentiment.

- Si il commence à pleuvoir, on trouvera bien un endroit où se protéger de la pluie en attendant !

-Moui, j'espère qu'on en trouvera un au moins ! Enfin bon.

Rin avait vraiment envie de prendre la main de son frère, mais n'osait pas le faire de peur qu'il la repousse. Même si quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne la repousserait pas, elle n'osait toujours pas.

Ce fut Len qui prit timidement l'initiative de nouer la main de Rin dans la sienne. Rin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle baissa instinctivement la tête pour masquer ses rougissements. Len, fit mine de ne rien avoir vu mais trouvait sa attendrissant. Toujours aussi timidement, Rin entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son frère qui pressa délicatement leurs mains jointes. Rin adressa un sourire penaud à son frère, tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous deux à marcher.

Meiko ouvrit la porte à Gakupo.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps.

-C'est bon, j'avais des choses à faire avant de venir.

-Tu es inchangeable.

-N'est-ce pas mieux comme sa ?

-Idiot.

Gakupo entra dans la petite maison, décorée dans les tons rouge et blancs. Des paires de chaussures trainaient ici et là, un manteau était roulé en boule dans un coin et un sac de course encore plein trônait en plein milieu du couloir d'entrée. Gakupo arqua un sourcil.

-C'est toujours le bordel, dit moi.

-Len est rentré tard hier, je suis allé faire des courses ce matin.

-Ouais, c'est sa.

Meiko leva les yeux aux ciels, et poussa la porte menant au salon. Deux pans de murs étaient rouge, les deux autres blancs et sur chacun des photos de Meiko et Len, des tableaux –Et même en bas à droite d'un mur blanc, un dessin fait au feutre représentant des bonhommes petit sofa blanc, surmonté d'un plaid rouge sanguinolent avait trouvé sa place contre un mur et en face une télévision avec des jeux de console éparpillé sur l'étagère. La lumière provenait d'une immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un petit jardin où une veille balançoire d'enfant chuintait au grès du vent qui se levait petit à petit.

-Tu voulais parler des enfants ? Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi tu as bourré la tête de Rin avec l'idée qu'elle ne connaitrait ni sa mère ni son jumeau. Répondit Meiko avec un calme effrayant.

-Elle ne _devait_ pas vous revoir, c'était comme sa. Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu avec Rin l'année où tu es partie. Toutes les nuits elle hurlait, elle appelait Len, elle t'appelait toi, et je n'arrivais pas à la faire dormir ! Tous les jours elle me posait des questions comme « Elle est où maman ? » où encore dès « Il est où Len ? Papa, je veux jouer avec Len ! ». Pourtant je lui ai dit dès que tu es partie ! Que tu ne reviendrais pas, et que Len non plus. Mais à 3 ans, Meiko 3 ans elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que son frère jumeau et que sa mère n'allait pas revenir ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je dise à notre fille qu'elle reverrait son frère un jour et que tout irait bien ?! Tu aurais au moins pu les laisser ensemble ! Mais non. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude et regarde où sa nous mène avec tes choix ridicules ! Hurla Gakupo, furieux.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ! Comment réagirais-tu, si la personne que tu aimes rentre tous les soirs, barbouillés de sang ?! Et qu'en suite, après s'être lavé il va jouer avec ses enfants comme si de rien n'était, qu'il n'avait rien fait ?! J'aurais voulu les laisser ensemble, mais si je me rappelle tu as insisté pour en garder au moins un ! Et après, c'est moi qui est voulu les séparés ? Quand est-ce que la dette de ta fille sera payée ?! Quand lui avoueras-tu, Gakupo ! _**Quand**_ ?!

-Sa dette n'existe plus. Elle a été payée, Meiko. Mais il ne la lâchera pas. Il ne veut plus la lâcher, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa m'énerve. Si je déménage, il nous retrouvera. Toujours. Il ne lâche jamais rien. Et encore moins Rin. Quand vas-tu comprendre sa, Meiko ? J'ai tué sa sœur, sa petite sœur et il prend Rin pour la sienne ! Son respect envers moins est bidon, il amadoue Rin pour me l'arracher comme je l'ai fait avec sa sœur. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'en prend à Len ? J'ai bien vu son manège. Il est fou de chagrin, de rancœur! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Il … S'en prend à Len ?! Pourquoi s'en prend-il à Len ? Il n'a rien fait ! S'indigna la mère.

-Je pense savoir, mais j'ai un doute. Il veut que Len sache ce que sa fait, de perdre sa sœur. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai contacté il y a deux ans ? C'était le jour où j'ai tué sa sœur. La dette a commencé à partir de ce jour si. C'est pour sa que je ne voulais pas que vous reveniez. Parce qu'au fond, je savais que si Len et toi reveniez ici, il s'en prendrait à Len. Parce qu'avant, il s'occupait moins de Rin. Il s'en occupé, mais parce que sa sœur et elle était amies.

Meiko garda le silence. Cet homme était une pourriture. La dette n'avait aucun sens, surtout lorsqu'on s'en prenait à une adolescente innocente ! Elle en voulait moins à Gakupo. Même si ils ne cessaient de se disputer, ils en venaient toujours à trouver une solution pour leurs enfants. Pour Rin et Len, ils faisaient l'effort d'essayait de s'entendre. Au bout d'un petit moment, Meiko murmura d'une voix éteinte et brisée :

-Len est en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui. Et Kaito est un ennemi redoutable, je te l'assure. Lui répondit Gakupo, avec un soupir.

Rin regarda le ciel, encore plus gris et maussade que quand son frère et elle sortaient du bar. Avec un soupir rageur, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le temps est encore plus mauvais que tout à l'heure. C'est bien notre chance.

-Dit, Rin.

-Oui ?

-Ce Kaito, il représente quoi pour toi ?

Rin tourna la tête vers son frère, étonné par cette question.

-Et bien … Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à la question. Il est gentil avec moi, il essaye de me remonter le moral quand je vais mal et il a toujours le sourire. Mais ce qui m'a surprise, au début c'est qu'il ne s'occupait pas tant que ça de moi. Au début … Il s'occupait de moi que quand je jouais avec sa sœur.

-Il a une sœur ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Tu me laisses finir, oui ? Il _avait_ une sœur.

-Tu veux dire que …

-Oui, sa sœur est morte. J'avais … On avait douze ans. Je crois que sa a était l'un des pires moments de toute ma vie. Kaiko, Gumi et moi nous étions inséparables. Même si Kaiko était surprotégé par Kaito, elle faisait son maximum pour être avec Gumi et moi. Kaito avait 14 ans. Et…

Rin se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à son frère comment Kaiko était morte, puisqu'elle était morte pendant l'une des missions ! Il ne devait pas savoir pour l'agence. Absolument pas !

-Et ?

-Gumi, Papa, Kaito, Kaiko et moi nous rentrions du restaurant …

_Ils faisaient très chauds. Une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux bleus et courts riait joyeusement, avec une blonde et une autre verte. A cette époque de l'année, les couleurs vives étaient à l'honneur. La fillette en bleus arborait une belle robe bleu vif cintrée à la taille et des ballerines tout aussi bleues. En fait, si on observait bien la tenue des trois filles, elles étaient habillés pareils. La blonde en jaune, la verte en vert et la bleue en bleu._

_-Kaiko ! Tu exagères quand même ! Ironisa la verte._

_-Mais non Gumi, je te jure qu'il était comme sa ! S'écria Kaiko._

_Gumi éclata de rire._

_-Hé Rin, c'est toujours OK pour demain soir ? Lança Kaiko, a l'adresse de la blonde qui hocha vigoureusement la tête._

_-Les filles, calmez-vous … Soupira une voix._

_-Oui P'pa ! Fanfaronna Rin, toute joyeuse._

_Les trois filles devaient se retrouver chez Rin pour une soirée pyjama. Kaito entoura les épaules de sa jeune sœur, et embrassa son front._

_-Tu fais attention, ptite sœur ?_

_-Kaito ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme sa !_

_Gumi et Rin éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Kaiko se retourna, faisant face à ses amies. Elle se mit à marcher à reculons, tout sourire. Elle descendit du trottoir mais n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas sur la chaussée qu'une voiture la percuta de plein fouet sous les hurlements horrifiés de Gumi et de Rin. _

_La pauvre Kaiko fut projeté cent mètres plus loin et Rin fut la plus rapide à réagir. Elle se mit à courir comme une folle vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Sa nuque était en sang, et son corps tordue en une position écœurante_

_-Kaiko ! Kaiko, mon dieu ! Sanglota Rin._

_-Non…Ne pleure … pas … Murmura Kaiko, le visage déformé par la douleur._

_-Kaiko, reste avec moi ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en pris ! _

_-S'il te plaît... Pense à … Moi … demain … Ne … m'oublie ja…mais…_

_Et sous les yeux baignés de larmes de Rin, sa meilleure amie mourut._

Rin frissonna légèrement.

-Je suis …

-Non c'est bon. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver ma meilleure amie. Elle est morte dans mes bras.

Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Len essuyait ses joues, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-O-on a fait là soirée pyjama… S-seulement pour Kaiko … Et on ne l'oubliera j-jamais 0... Sanglota la blonde.

Len la couvrit de ses bras et embrassa son front.

-Arrête de pleurer, Rin. Je sais que tu ne l'oublieras jamais, et je suis sur que ton amie te regarde d'où elle est.

-Cesse de me parler...C-comme à une enfant...S'il te plaît.

Len ricana légèrement.

-D'accord. Mais alors arrête de pleurer.

-Mmh.

Rin essuya maladroitement ses joues.

-Pardon.

-C'est pas grave, tu as le droit de pleurer.

-Oui mais je n'aime pas pleurer devant les gens. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

-Ce qui serait ridicule, c'est de sortir habiller d'un déguisement de poireau géant et de se mettre à danser la macarena en plein milieu d'un restaurant.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un poireau géant ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, mon pauvre Len !

-Peut-être, mais Miku en serait capable.

Rin s'étira les jambes et soupira.

-Oui mais _elle_ c'est un autre cas.

-Une pile électrique.

-On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vécu avec moi.

-Comment sa ?

-Là, encore ça va je suis plutôt calme. Mais les moments où je suis excitée, je suis incontrôlable.

-J'en ai vu un aperçu au collège. Est-ce qu'on a sport, lundi ?

-Oui. Je crois même qu'on fait athlétisme. Ca va être génial. Pour me défouler, je m'épuise et pour m'épuiser je cours dans le jardin de Teto-Sama.

-Tu t'épuises volontairement ?

-Oui. Comme sa, sa m'évite de devenir incontrôlable.

-Tu as couru aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je fais sa le soir. Comme sa je dors bien.

-C'est complètement ridicule. Tu ne lis jamais pour te détendre où quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Je ne peux pas rester concentrer plus de 20 minutes d'affilé. Et sa s'aggrave avec le temps, d'après les médecins. A quatre ans, je pouvais regarder un film de deux heures sans décrocher et m'agiter, maintenant je ne vais plus au cinéma. Je ne supporte pas.

-Ouah.

Elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule.

-Il n'y a rien de génial là-dedans ! Ca me gâche la vie !

-J'en doute pas, mais c'est … Impressionnant. Et en cours comment tu fais ?

-Certains prof' le savent et d'autre non.

-Et pour écrire tes partitions ?

-J'écris un peu tout les soirs, et tout les après-midi quand je peux. 20 minutes pour une partition, encore ça va. Je redoute plus tard.

-Et ça ne peut pas se stabiliser ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais j'aimerais bien.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant cinq minutes puis Rin reprit.

-Tu écris souvent, toi ?

-Ca dépend de mes humeurs. Le plus souvent, j'écris pour me détendre où pour exprimer ma tristesse où même ma joie.

-Oh. Et tu sors un morceau tout les combiens à peu près ?

-Le plus récent c'est … Attend, comment sa s'appelle …

-Tu ne te souviens même plus du nom de tes chansons ?! Ricana Rin en lui pinçant le bras.

-Aie ! Couina Len.

-Chochotte !

-_Neige Tombante_.

-Hein ? Quoi _Neige Tombante_ ?

-Le nom de ma chanson !

-Oh ! C'est joli ! Tu me la chanteras un jour ?

-C'est la partition que j'ai donné au prof' de musique. Donc, s'il aime je la chante en classe.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on a musique ?

-Le lundi et le vendredi.

-Cool ! J'ai hâte.

-Et toi ?

-Et quoi moi ?

-Tu écris souvent ?

-Dès que ma concentration le permet.

-Et ta dernière chanson c'est quoi ?

-_Regret Message._

-C'est joli aussi ! Tu me la chanteras ?

-C'est la partition que j'ai donnée au prof'. Je pense qu'il va aimer. Déclara Rin, d'un ton amusée.

-Oh fait attention. Il est vachement compliqué.

-Il meugle ?

-Hein ? Bah non ce n'est pas une vache.

-Pourtant, tu viens de dire qu'il était « vachement compliqué »

Len soupira et tira gentiment la joue de Rin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es bête !

-Non, je suis humaine !

-Tu m'énerves !

-Oui oui, je sais justement ! C'est le but.

Elle éclata de rire.

C'était voir sa sœur comme sa, qu'aimait Len. Joyeuse, taquine et souriante. Il aimait la voir sourire, la voir rire, et l'entendre parler. Même si son humour était à zéro, -bon peut-être plus mais bon ! – elle riait toujours et Len aussi. Ce qui le faisait rire était la manière dont Rin interpréter les phrases.

-Dit, Rin c'est quoi la pire chose que tu es faite de toute ta vie ?

_Tuer._ Pensa aussitôt Rin.

-Casser trois télés en deux mois.

-Pourquoi tu as fait sa ?

-J'avais cinq ans et j'étais persuadé que les gens dans la télé était vivant et que si jamais on avait le malheur de changer de chaine ils mourraient. Alors d'après mon père, j'ai cassé trois télés en deux mois pour « Sauver les petits bonhommes dans la télé ! »

Len éclata littéralement de rire.

-Et toi ? La pire chose que tu as faite de toute ta vie ?

-Rien du tout. Je suis un ange.

-J'ai trouvé la pire que choses que tu es faite.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Dire que tu es un ange.

Len fit mine d'être offenser, ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

-Non la pire que chose que j'ai faite c'est … Dessiner sur le mur blanc du salon avec des feutres qui ne s'effacent pas à l'eau.

-Ah bah bravo! Ricana Rin. Moi mon salon est violet et violet.

-Tu as dit deux fois violet.

-Je sais, je sais.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Justement !

-Tu es devin !

-Mais non, ton jumeau. Moi aussi je sors souvent « Je sais, justement. »

-N'empêche que mon jumeau est devin !

La pluie se mit à tomber et Rin soupira en marmonnant.

-Foutu pluie ! Il va falloir que je rentre en plus du coup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Papa va s'inquiéter et que je n'aime pas la pluie !

-Oh c'est dommage …

-Oui je sais mais c'est comme sa.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, et lâcha doucement la main de son frère à contrecœur. Puis se mettant doucement sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa sa joue et partie en courant en agitant la main.

-A plus ! Cria-t-elle.

Et Rin disparut au coin de la rue, laissant Len seul. Il toucha sa joue et sourit. Peu à peu, il retrouvait sa sœur.

Lorsque Rin arriva chez elle, son premier reflexe fut de regarder son portable. Trois messages.

Elle ouvrit le premier.

« De : Kaito-Kun.

A : 14 h04

_Coucou ma princesse ! Je suis parti faire des courses. Je vais surement me balader en ville. Ne m'attend pas. Bisous._ »

-A croire que c'est mon père et qu'on avait un truc de prévue… Grommela Rin en lui répondant un simple «Ok ! =) »

Le second était de son père.

« De : Papa.

A : 13h45

_Coucou Rin. Je suis chez ta mère. Je vais surement rentrer tard. Bisous !_ »

A lui, elle ne répondit pas.

Le troisième était de Gumi.

« De : Gumi-Chan.

A : 14h20

_Coucou Rin. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller voir Kaiko demain. Tu en penses quoi :-/ ? Appelle-moi. Bisous 3_ »

Elle répondit donc à Gumi.

« Pour : Gumi-Chan.

A : 14h45.

_Oui, si tu veux. Sa lui fera sans doute plaisir qu'on lui rendre visite.. Je ne peux pas t'appeler pour le moment. Excuse-moi. Je t'appelle quand je peux, ma chérie !_ »

Son portable vibra. Un quatrième message.

De …

-Len ?

« De : Len.

A : 14h46.

_J'ai trouvé sa super, cette après-midi avec toi. Je suis content d'avoir pu partager un petit moment avec ma sœur. On se refera sa ?_ »

Elle lui répondit qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, et que bien sur ils se referont sa.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à la chamade ?

_**Fin du chapitre ! **_

Et voilà pour ce huitième chapitre. C'est l'un des plus longs que je n'ai jamais fait, et l'histoire commence a prendre la tournure que j'avais prévue ! Bonne lecture !

Pour Kagami-LenxRin : J'ai hâte de lire ta fic' et compte sur moi pour t'encourager à écrire comme tu le fais ! :D [Même si j'ai plus l'impression d'être réduite en esclavage.*Help !*]

En tout cas, merci a ceux/celles qui suivent ma fiction !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**« Oublie-Moi, Aime-moi »**

**Aya aya, pardon pour le retard *Se cache derrière une armoire*Mais en ce moment, pas un instant pour aller sur l'ordi, à cause des cours, de léger soucis de familles et d'amies T.T  
**

**Mais bon, maintenant que ça va et que j'ai un minimum d'inspiration, bah je mets la suite 8D  
**

**Bonne lecture ! :D  
**

Len attendit la réponse à son message, qui ne vint pas. Peut-être sa soeur était-elle occupée ? C'était surement sa, oui. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Rin poussa un grognement de douleur, quand un pied rencontra sa pommette.

-Mais tu vas crever, oui ?! Cria-t-elle d'un air furieux, en abattant un couteau dans la gorge d'un homme blond.

Ce dernier poussa un dernier cri, avant de finalement mourir.

Rin s'étira longuement, en se levant.

-Quelle journée ! ~

Elle se frotta les mains, et alla prendre sa douche comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si la semaine dernière, elle n'avait pas tué le Ministre de l'Éducation.

Len balança son réveil par terre avec un soupir las.

-Bordel... Grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il regarda son portable.

-Aucun message ? Bon. Rin a du oublier de prendre son téléphone.. Je suppose.

La principale concernée sortit de sa chambre, habillée d'une jupe jaune et d'un chemisier blanc. Elle semblait si innocente, si enfantine avec son sourire joyeux ! Elle dévala les marches d'un escalier en colimaçon, et déboula comme une furie dans une vaste salle à manger.

-B'jouuuur ! ~

Pas de réponse. La salle à manger en question était ... Vide. Rin se sentit bien idiote, mais n'en tint pas compte. Sa journée commençait bien !  
Des bras encerclèrent ses épaules,et une main froide lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bah alors ? On parle seule maintenant ? C'est mauvais signe !

Rin se renfrogna gaminement et tenta en vain de donner un coup de coude à cet intrus.

-Kaito, continue comme sa et tu regretteras tes dents !

-Oulà ... Je meurs de peur...

-Tu devrais pourtant !

-Tu as fait un scandale hier soir, dis moi .. Chuchota Kaito à l'oreille de Rin.

-J'en suis d'ailleurs très fière. Aucune trace. Tout le monde conclura à un suicide ! ~ Même si, se donner la mort en se plantant un couteau dans la gorge n'est pas très répandu comme sorte de suicide ! ~

-Bravo, dans ce cas ! Teto-Sama sera fière, j'en suis sure. Gumi était avec toi ?

-Non, elle était chargé de la surveillance de Ta prochaine victime. Il en sait un peu trop sur nous, à présent et il vaut mieux l'éliminer où il risque de jouer la balance.

Le ton de Rin avait littéralement changé. D'un ton amusé, elle était passée à un ton froid et sans-pitié.

-C'est mauvais signe, sa.

Rin s'écarta de Kaito et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Oui. Très mauvais signe. Tout le monde doit rester sur ses gardes, et les missions importantes comme celle que j'ai accomplie hier soir sont suspendues par mesure de sécurité. Je vais devoir courir plus souvent que prévu...

-Ma pauvre Rin. Attends, tu veux dire que toutes nos grosses missions doivent être mises sous cloches ?! C'est...

-Plus prudent comme sa, Kaito. Trancha la voix de Gakupo. Rin a raison, il vaut mieux qu'on soit discret pour le moment.

Kaito se tourna vers Gakupo, le toisant froidement à l'insu de Rin qui regardait pensivement le ciel.

-Tiens. Gakupo-San.

-Kaito.

-Vous avez sans doute raison...

Il commença à sortir de la pièce, et bouscula Gakupo pour lui murmurer tout bas.

-Mais je tiens les rênes pour le moment ! ~

Len s'adossa contre l'arrêt de bus et regarda Miku qui courait vers lui, en agitant les mains comme une tarée.

-Leeeeeen ! Leeeeen ! Hurlait la jeune fille.

Len ricana, et monta dans le bus qui venait tout juste d'arriver, sous le regard faussement boudeur de Miku qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-J'veux pas rester seule ! Avec tous les meurtres en ce moment ! Brr... Sa me fait froid dans le dos !

-Ouais... Même si le dernier, a été conclu comme un suicide. Mais les autres sont horribles ! Faudrait que...

Il coupa net sa phrase, en repérant sa sœur qui était assise sur les genoux de Kaito, quelques sièges plus loin. Elle lui souriait, en lui tapant sans grande force l'épaule. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son frère.

-Alors, c'te fille... Faut absolument que j'aille lui parler, que je règle ce 'blèm ! Grogna Miku d'un air boudeur.

-Nan, laisse. Elle t'a rien fait, Miku. Rin est comme sa, elle fricote avec les grands ! On pourra pas la changer. Intervint la voix de Piko.

Rin tourna brusquement la tête, en direction de la voix de Piko. Elle frappa la cuisse de Kaito qui grogna. Elle descendit des genoux du jeune homme, et lui désigna silencieusement Piko. Kaito fronça les sourcils, et interrogea Rin du regard. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

Le message était passé, tous les deux savaient ce qu'il fallait faire à présent.

Len descendit du bus, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa sœur. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec Kaito. Tous deux avaient un air entendu.

"Je me demande de quoi ils discutent tous les deux."Songea le blond, en grimaçant.

Miku le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

-Hé ! Arrête de loucher sur ta sœur, idiot !

-J'louche pas sur ma sœur ! J'me d'mande juste de quoi elle parle avec ce troisième année !

-Roh mais laisse la tranquille ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veux !

Une boule verte jaillit de nul part et écrasa Len au sol avec un hurlement joyeux.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! ~

Rin éclata de rire, quelques mètres derrière son frère et alla tapoter l'épaule de la boule verte qui se trouvait être Gumi.

-Hm, Gumi ? Tu es sur Len, là. Moi je suis ici ! Ricana-t-elle.

Gumi releva la tête et considéra un instant Len, qui jetait des regards désespérés autour de lui. Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de Gumi tandis qu'elle se jetait au cou de Rin.

-Tu crois que Kaiko a aimé les fleurs qu'on lui a apportées ? Chuchota Gumi.

-Sur et certaine. Allez viens ! J'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter...

Et les deux amies partirent en direction des casiers, papotant joyeusement.

-Et... Sinon ta mission ?

-J'ai un magnifique bleu sur la pommette, ce s*l*p m'a donné un coup de pied !

-Ouh... Il doit regretté.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Il est mort et bientôt enterré. Et tu devineras jamais la meilleure.~

-Dit !

-Je vais allez à son enterrement. Je vais la jouer à la "Oh-Mon-Dieu-Il-Est-Mort"!

-Alors, toi, cocotte, tu es hilarante ! Pouffa Gumi en ouvrant son casier. Mais, les missions sont suspendues d'après ce que j'ai entendue dire ?

-Oui... Les infos circulent vite. Tout ce grabuge à cause de quelqu'un qui en sait un peu trop. Je te jure que si je l'attrape !

-T'emballe pas, Rin... Ce sera au tour de Kaito !

-Je vais m'arranger avec lui. Je veux faire la peau à celui qui nous empêchent de travailler ! Chuchota la blonde, en prenant ses affaires.

-Mouais... Je pourrais venir ? Si il n'y a que ça...

-Gumi, tu viens de me donner une merveilleuse idée !

-Laquelle ?

-A 3 ! On va le faire à 3 ! S'écria Rin au moment où Len passait à côté d'elle. A 3 c'est toujours plus drôle ! ~

Len avala de travers, en entendant les mots de sa sœur.

"J'ai du mal comprendre, c'est pas possible !"Pensa-t-il.

-La dernière fois, je me souviens qu'on était... 7 ? C'était Gé-Nial. J'aimerai bien recommencer ! ~

Rin enfonçait le clou.

Inconsciemment mais elle l'enfonçait.

Gumi fit un léger signe de tête à Rin, qui comprit aussitôt.

Mode : "J'ai fait une grosse boulette" activé.

-Tiens Len ! S'écria joyeusement Rin, en souriant.

-Tiens, Rin. Maintenant tu me parles ? Grogna le concerné.

"Je ne me comprends pas. Pourquoi je réagis comme sa ? Je devrais être heureux qu'elle me remarque. Au lieu de sa, je grogne. Ah j'ai compris.  
Je tiens sa de maman."Songea Len.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi ! J'ai complétement oublié de répondre à ton message la semaine dernière ! J'étais ... Occupée.

-Mmh.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Mmh.

-Je me marie demain avec Kaito. Tu veux venir ?

-Quoi ?! Hurla Len.

Rin éclata de rire, et se releva difficilement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Len.

-Je t'ai eu ! ~ Je plaisante, je ne me marierai jamais avec un pot de glace non mais oh ! ~

Elle se pencha vers lui et alla lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je préfère largement les bananes ! ~

Sur cette parole étrange, Rin embrassa la joue de son frère et entraîna Gumi à l'extérieur.

Len rougit brusquement, et secoua la tête honteux.

Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme sa face à une fille !

Sa propre soeur, en plus !

Il se gifla mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Rin s'affala sur un banc avec un soupir las.

-Dit, Gumi...?Finit par murmurer Rin.

-Gumi.

-Gumi, sérieusement !

-Pardon.

-Tu crois qu'on y arrivera, avec cet intrus dans l'organisation ? Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour nous connaître ? Le scandale du maire est passé, maintenant c'est le Ministre... Pourtant, personne n'a laissé de trace !

-Gumo est inquiet, lui aussi. Si nos mission ne sont pas bientôt remises en place, on aura pas assez d'argent pour payer le loyer.

-Vous n'avez pas encore besoin de payer !

-Au moins celui-ci. On sera tranquille. Enfin bref. Si on ne paye pas le loyer, on se retrouvera à la rue et la par contre... On sera très facilement identifiable.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller au manoir ?

-Gumo n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Tu fais tout en fonction de Gumo ?

-Toujours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas.~

-Gumi, ne me dit pas que...

-Quoi ? Chacun ses passes-temps. Toi pour t'épuiser, tu cours. Nous... On joue ! ~

Gumi sourit et Rin éclata de rire.

-Kagamine. Je dois te parler. Trancha la voix de Piko, qui vint se planter devant Rin.

-Utatane. Je suis occupé, là. Ce soir, si tu veux mais là, pas possible.

-On fini a 17 heures. 17h10, devant le gymnase.

-J'y serai.

Rin hocha la tête, et Piko partit.

Gumi et Rin échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le message était parfaitement clair.

-Il ne manque plus que...

-Chut, Gumi. Restons discrète.

-Compris.

Len soupira, jetant un regard discret à Rin. Assise devant lui, en cours d'anglais, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Il ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps. Lui-même avait ses propres problèmes. Cas de conscience, conflit mental, appelez-sa comme vous le souhaitez, pour Len ça restait des problèmes !

Il avait tant de chose à dire à sa sœur, à cet instant ! Il voulait qu'elle sache, à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il était heureux de la revoir ! Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, la voir sourire avec cette joie qu'il trouvait éblouissante, ce regard -Même si il avait le même- qu'il trouvait sublime !

Il aurait tant voulu l'emmener quelque part, n'importe où, quelque part où elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller, quelque part où il verrait ses yeux brillait d'éblouissement ! Il voulait entendre son rire d'enfant, sentir la douceur de sa main dans la sienne ! Revoir cette Rin timide qu'il avait eu la chance de côtoyait le temps d'un après-midi.

Il voulait juste retrouver sa sœur... Leur complicité d'avant, les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Il se souvenait du regard malicieux de Rin, lorsque a 3 ans, quand leurs parents allaient les coucher , Rin patientait quelques minutes et allait très discrètement se coucher à ses côtés en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire.

Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, peut importe le prix.

-Kagamine !

Les jumeaux sursautèrent brutalement.

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur

-Non, Rin.

-Oui, Sensei ?

-La réponse ?

-Euh... _I don't know, sorry._

Len sourit légèrement. Rin aussi, était dans les vapes apparemment.

La journée se termina sans que Rin ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

A la pause de midi, elle avait mangée avec Gumi et Kaito.

Tous trois étaient d'accord.

C'était maintenant où jamais.

Leur professeur de chimie étant absent -Il avait évidemment était mit courant...-, Gumi et Rin eurent une heure de libre avant le rendez-vous de Rin. Elles filèrent toutes deux chez Teto.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva plus vite que prévue.

Rin avait enfilé une tenue simple. T-shirt noir, et jean de même couleur. Seulement, quelque chose semblait dissimulé dans sa ceinture.

Elle courut pour être à l'heure.

Finalement, elle était en avance.

Et Piko aussi.

-Entre nous, je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais. Lâcha-t-il en fixant Rin.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Utatane. Je sais ce que tu mijotes.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas, Kagamine ?

-Oh croit-moi, Utatane, elle n'est pas seule à ne pas aimer cette situation ! Gronda une voix.

Gumi sortit d'un buisson, habillée de la même manière que Rin.

-Megpoid. Je m'y attendais.

-Ferme la Utatane. Cracha amèrement Rin.

-Oh, cesse un peu de parler comme sa à ma princesse ! Clama la voix de Kaito, qui sauta au sol.

Il était également habillé comme Rin.

-Shion. Quel bonne surprise.

Rin lança un regard furibond à Piko, qui esquissa un sourire froid.

Alors finalement, il avait raison...

**_Fin du chapitre ! ~_ **

Gomen encore, pour mon horrible retard ! :'(

Mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre, que j'aime bien.

Essayez de deviner la suite, si vous y arrivez ! ~

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu(e) T^T

Promis, normalement les chapitres arriveront plus vite !

Bon OK, ce chap' n'est pas très loin mais je suis en grand manque d'inspiration et je bosse sur un RinxGakupo en même temps du coup je focalise mon attention sur l'autre fic', pour ne pas perdre l'idée ! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà déjà le chapitre 10 *O*

Je vais pas vous cacher que je suis particulièrement fière ce chapitre-ci.~ :D

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !8D

Chapitre 10./

-Alors finalement, j'avais raison... Ricana Piko.

Rin grogna.

-Espèce de porc !

-Tu me traites de porc, Kagamine mais ne serait-ce pas toi qui a tué le Ministre de l'Éducation, la semaine dernière ?

Kaito manqua de s'étouffer.

-Comment il a pu savoir ?! Tu n'as pas laissé de trace !

-Kaito ! Tu viens de nous griller ! A grondé Gumi.

-Oups.

-C'était donc toi, Kagamine. J'en étais sur. J'avais une drôle d'impression à ton sujet. Tu m'avais l'air bien étrange, trop innocente pour quelqu'un de 14 ans. Tout chez toi semblait faux. Tes sourires, tes excuses quand tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Que dirait Kaiko...?

Rin sentit son cœur se serrait, tandis que Kaito serrait les poings en lançant un regard furieux à Piko.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme si tu la connaissais !

-Len m'a raconté...

-Rin ! Tu lui as dit ! A hurlé Kaito, fou de rage.

-C'est mon frère ! Je peux très bien lui dire ! Je lui fait confiance !

-Ça paraissait trop réel pour être vrai. L'amie qui meurt dans les bras de l'autre... C'est affreusement cliché.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi des clichés ! A crié Gumi, au bord des larmes.

-Allez-y. Dîtes moi ce qui c'est **réellement** passé.

Rin lança un regard incertain à Kaito, qui fit un signe d'accord.

Son regard voulait tout dire.

-_A cette époque, nous ..._

Rin s'interrompit.

Et si tout sa n'était qu'un malentendu ?

-Utatane, que sais-tu sur nous ?

-Vous tuez des gens pour de l'argent.

-Bien. Je peux continuer.

_A cette époque, nos "clients" étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Nous étions 6, pour un seul homme. Kaiko était une tueuse exceptionnelle, et une tireuse hors paire. Elle ne laissait aucune trace. On la considérait comme une pro, même si elle n'avait que 10 ans. _

_Ce client ci nous devait une bonne somme d'argent. En tout il y avait : Mon père Gakupo, Kaito et Kaiko, Gumo et Gumi, et père est descendu chercher l'argent. L'homme a refusé.  
_

_Aussitôt, Gumo et Gumi se sont mit en place. Ils étaient tous deux des tireurs, et de très bons même-mais moins bon que Kaiko-. Il a installé son matériel, moi j'aiguisais mes poignards et je chargeais mon pistolet.  
_

_Mon père a commencé à se battre avec la cible. Je suis descendue, avec Kaito et Kaiko. Kaito était chargé de notre défense, tandis que Kaiko et moi étions chargées de tuer la cible.  
_

_Papa a toujours aimé les arts martiaux. C'est pour sa qu'il a sortit son sabre. Kaiko s'est jetée sur l'homme au mauvais moment.  
_

_Pourtant, mon père avait la situation en main.  
_

_Par contre... L'homme n'est pas mort le premier.  
_

_A cette époque, nous étions tous surnommés "Les Chasseurs de Têtes". Nous devions ramener la tête de nos victimes, pour prouver que nous les avions bels et biens achever. Ordre de Teto.  
_

_Papa a balancé son sabre, au moment où Kaiko à surgit a côté de l'homme.  
_

_J'ai hurlé. Gumi aussi.  
_

_Gumo... Je crois qu'il a caché les yeux de sa sœur.  
_

_Mais moi, j'ai tout vu.  
_

_Papa avait tranché la tête de Kaiko. Celle-ci a volé, tandis que son corps s'écroulait et qu'une flaque de sang -Le sang de ma meilleure amie- s'écoulait sur le bitume. La tête de Kaiko a volée dans les mains de Kaito.  
_

_C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Kaito pleurer.  
_

_L'homme a tenté de s'enfuir.  
_

_Folle de rage, j'ai dégainé mon pistolet et je l'ai fusillé sans retenue. Mais je ne l'ai pas achevé tout de suite. J'ai tiré au bon endroit. Dans les jambes, pour qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Dans les bras pour qu'il ne tente pas de fuir en rampant. Dans l'estomac, pour qu'il comprenne. J'ai fait exprès de rater le cœur. Juste un millimètre a côté.  
_

_J'ai toujours était très précise.  
_

_L'homme me suppliait.  
_

_Et moi, je le regardais agoniser.  
_

_Finalement, il est mort sous mes yeux et moi...  
_

_Je suis allée dans les bras de mon père et j'ai pleurée.  
_

_Kaiko n'avait rien fait de mal.  
_

_Elle était morte parce que je n'ai pas eue le temps de la retenir.  
_

Piko écoutait attentivement.

Il regardait fixement Rin. Uniquement Rin.

A 10 ans, elle tuait déjà.

Sans remord !

Elle était odieuse.

Dégoutante.

Elle avait les mains barbouillés de sang et dormait bien la nuit.

Elle était un monstre.

Il avait eu raison.

-Vous n'êtes que des monstres. Comment vous pouvez tuer des gens et dormir la nuit ?

-Moi, ça fait longtemps que je tue et j'ai toujours bien dormi. Le nargua Kaito, d'un air mauvais en portant la main à sa ceinture.

Rin l'a fusillé du regard et il a aussitôt rabaisser sa main.

-Ouh, Rin est donc la chef de meute... Ricana Piko.

Kaito s'est contenter de pousser un grognement furibond.

-Comment tu as fait ? Questionna Rin, avec réserve.

-Pour vous démasquer ?

Gumi se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Rin ! C'est Piko ! Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Bien sur que je sais que c'est Piko...

-Rin, c'est évident ! Avec qui tu jouais quand Gumi et Kaiko n'était pas là et que tu avais 6 ans ? Intervint Kaito, surpris.

Les lèvres de Piko s'étirèrent en un sourire sans vie.

-Oui, Rin. Avec qui tu jouais ?

Rin écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un coup vers Piko.

-C'était avec t-toi... Ted et Teto-Sama m'ont dit que tu étais parti en internat... Balbutia Rin.

_-1.2.3 soleil ! _

_Un jeune enfant aux cheveux blancs se retourna brusquement, tandis qu'une petite blonde se figeait brusquement.  
_

_-Mouais. Pour cette fois, ça va !  
_

_Il se retourna de nouveau.  
_

_-1.2.3 ... Soleil !  
_

_La blonde trébucha et manqua de s'étaler à terre au moment où le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs se retournait.  
_

_-Rin, t'a bougée !  
_

_-Naaaan, 'suis tombée, c'est pas la même chose ! Pleurnicha joyeusement la petite Rin. Pikoooo ?  
_

_-Hm ? Fit le gamin.  
_

_-J'en ai marre. Viens, on va dans le jardin.  
_

_Rin attrapa la main du petit Piko et se mit à courir vers le jardin, sous les cris de protestations de l'autre enfant..  
_

-Et bien non. Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ?

Piko remarqua bien la note de mélancolie dans le regard de Rin, et étrangement cela lui brisa le cœur. Rin et lui avait toujours étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre.

-Je crois que Len m'a dit ... Que c'était parce que tes parents te battaient... Mais Ted et Teto ne ferait jamais une chose pareil !

-Ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça.

-Tu as fait des missions avec moi...

-Une seule.

-Tu ne dors plus à cause de sa. En conclut Rin. Et comme tu as toujours su, pour nos activités ... Tu n'as pas eu besoin de te forcer pour confirmer.

-Exactement. Seulement, vous allez trop loin. C'est pour sa que j'ai commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Après tout, même si ça ne fait que deux ans qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus toi et moi, tu as changée.

-Heureusement que j'ai changée !

-Dans un sens, oui.

Piko grimaça, en regardant Kaito. Lui, par contre, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

Mais Rin n'était pas encore au courant pour sa dette.

Et c'était mieux comme sa.

-Dans l'autre non. Je te préférai avant.

-Pourquoi tu es devenu ami avec Len ?

-Comment sa ?

Kaito et Gumi échangèrent un regard.

-On revient. Des choses à régler ailleurs.

Et tous les deux partirent discrètement.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi Len ? Tu aurais pu allez avec n'importe qui, pourtant tu as choisi mon frère.

-Il me faisait penser à toi quand on avait 10 ans. C'est pour sa.

-Je comptais vraiment pour toi et tu as préféré essayer de me gâcher la vie. Gronda Rin. Sympa, l'ami.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose ? Rin, voyons...

-Il n'y a pas de "Rin voyons" qui tiennent à ce stade, Piko ! Tu aurais du me prévenir, revenir vers moi et m'expliquer ! Je suis censée arrêter les missions. J'accomplirai ma dernière dans la semaine. Je ne sais pas trop quand.

-C'est à Kaito.

-Tu as retenu, à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne pourras agir que dans deux semaines.

-Pas forcément. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, c'est moi la chef de meute dans un sens.

"Ma pauvre Rin. Si tu savais."Songea amèrement Piko.

-Vas-y, Rin. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Piko leva les bras au ciel.

-Ça a toujours été comme sa. On y peut rien, je suis e gibier et toi le chasseur. La chasseuse, plutôt.

-Tu sais Piko... Tu as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi.

-Je sais. Tu étais l'une de mes rares amies.

-Que diront Ted et Teto ?

-C'est eux qui t'envoie, ça ne doit pas tant les déranger que sa. Ils savent bien que c'est moi; qui joue l'intrus dans toute cette affaire bidon. Tu les connais, peut-être même mieux que moi : Ils sont prêt à tous pour pouvoir garder leur entreprise.

-Oui. J'ai vu Teto-Sama abattre son meilleur ami de sang-froid parce qu'il avait laissé une petite emprunte de chaussure sur la scène de crime. C'est pour sa que je fais très attention à présent en mission.

-Dit, Rin... Excuse-moi, je change complètement de sujet mais.. Len, il représente quoi pour toi ?

Prise de cour, Rin arqua un sourcil.

Ce que Len représentait pour elle...

Bonne question.

-Je ne sais pas trop Piko. En fait, je suis très heureuse de l'avoir retrouver mais je ne ... Je m'inquiète pour lui. Un jour, je devrai bien lui avouer mes activités. Et, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette à cause de sa. Pour moi, Len c'est un peu l'incarnation même de l'innocence. Il est toujours un peu gamin, dans sa tête et je trouve sa adorable. Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais pu rester comme ça. Je crois que je suis jalouse de mon frère, des fois. On a toujours été très fusionnels.

-Il m'a souvent dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ces derniers temps. Juste avant que tu arrives, il ne cessait jamais de me parler de toi. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ton visage.

-Mon frère est un idiot. Intervint Gumi, en se postant près de Rin. Il a toujours était très protecteur. Tu dois t'en souvenir, aussi, n'est-ce pas Piko-Kun ?

-Ce cher Gumo. Comment l'oublier ? Aussi collant qu'une sangsue. Ricana Piko, en toisant froidement Gumi.

-Tsk. Tu dis sa, mais tu n'étais pas mieux avec Rin. Partout où elle allait, tu étais derrière elle.

-Gumi, c'est moi qui lui demandait de me suivre. Soupira Rin.

Gumi et Piko n'arrivaient décidément pas à s'entendre. Depuis tout petit, la rivalité était présente.

-Tsk. Rin, quand est-ce qu'on passe à la suite ? J'commence à m'ennuyer.

-Ouais, Rin. Gumi a raison. Vos discussions nous ennuie un peu. On voudrait bien passer à la phase suivante, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué il y a peu de temps ! Grogna Kaito, en rejoignant les deux filles.

-Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu ?

-Rin, on s'était mit d'accord. C'est l'heure maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix.

Piko ricana.

-Donc... Commença-t-il.

-Oh toi, boucle-là on ne t'a rien demandé ! Gronda Gumi. Donc, Rin... Tu es prête ?

La concernée inspira à fond, et dégaina son revolver, le pointant vers le front de Piko.

-Tu me pardonneras ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Dit bonjour à tout le monde de ma part, OK ?

Piko sourit.

Pour la dernière fois.

Rin appuya sur la gâchette et la balle fila droit dans le front de Piko, le tuant sur le coup.

Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, tandis qu'une marre de sang se formait autour de lui.

Rin observa son ancien ami, et rangea son revolver.

-Nous n'avons pas laisser de trace. On peut y aller.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, et rangea son arme.

Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi mal après avoir accomplie une mission.

Elle venait de tuer son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, atrocement bleu.

-Tiens. Il commence enfin à faire beau.

Son portable vibra.

_Len._

__-Oui, Len ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant d'adopter une voix normal.

-Je n'arrive pas à joindre Piko. Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous tout les deux ?

il n'est pas venu. Pourquoi tu veux le joindre ?

-Mauvais pressentiment. C'est pas grave. Merci quand même, Rin ! ~

-De rien...

-Au fait ! Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? Je suis presque au gymnase. On s'y attend ?

Rin se raidit brusquement.

Le gymnase ? Non !

-Non. On s'attend devant le collège plutôt.

-Bah attend, j'y arrive au gymnase là...

-Nan, Len n'y va...

Un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence.

-Pas.

**_Fin du chapitre !_**

Et oui, dans ce chapitre on apprend beaucoup de chose : La vrai mort de Kaiko, que Piko est le fils de Ted et Teto et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Rin

...

Et que Len est sacrément têtu !

Pardon pour ceux qui aimait bien Piko.

En fait à la base, c'est Miku qui devait mourir. Si j'ai choisie Piko au final, c'est parce que j'ai d'autre plan pour petite Miku ! :D

[Je ne pense pas la faire mourir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais elle va jouer un rôle important ! ~]

Bon allez !

Au fait, un petit message pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra : Je sais que t'aime bien Piko mais j'avais pas le choix XD Et puis, t'avait pas qu'a t'endormir sinon je t'aurais demandé de choisir qui serait le mouchard dans l'histoire. Mais madame n'en fait qu'a sa tête et s'endort è.é Meuh non je plaisante -ou pas-. 'Fin bref. Ecrit vite, hein ! 8B


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà voilà, c'est la suite ! ~

Je vais essayer de me mettre un petit rythme pour les fictions. Normalement, il y en aura un le mercredi et/ou le week-end. Je ne garantie rien, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration et ... De plein d'autre truc ! XD

Merci pour vos reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir de les lire :')

Voilààà ! ~

Chapitre 11./

Len en tomba à la renverse. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Il n'avait rien fait !

Rin déboula à ses côtés, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sans parvenir à prononcer un mot.

-R...Rin... Balbutia Len, pâle comme un linge.

Rin alla près de son frère et le releva en lui mettant la main sur les yeux, le conduisant loin de ce désastre.

Len haletait, pris de panique. Ses larmes mouillaient les mains de Rin, au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière qui tentait en vain de calmer son frère.

-Len, s'il te plaît... Moi aussi, sa m'horrifie. La personne qui a fait sa mérite de mourir elle aussi.

Len s'est brutalement écarté, et a couru vers la poubelle la plus proche. Il s'est penché au dessus, et s'est mit à vomir. Rin courut après son frère et lui retint les cheveux, en lui frottant doucement le dos.

-Viens, Len on va rentrer. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-C-c'est...

-N'y pense plus, Len..._  
_

Len ferma les yeux, en s'appuyant contre sa soeur.

Il se sentait affreusement mal. Piko ne lui avait jamais rien caché, il lui aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas ! Jamais il ne lui avait mentit, ils avaient toujours étés très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne vit même pas que Rin l'avait ramené chez lui, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix paniquée de sa mère qu'il comprit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?! S'écria Meiko.

-Je vais coucher Len et je vous expliquerait sa après. Marmonna Rin, en entraînant Len à sa suite. Len, elle est où ta chambre ?

-E-en ... E-en haut...Balbutia Len, encore choqué.

Rin fit une moue peu convaincu, puis monta les escaliers en cherchant la chambre de son frère qu'elle finit par trouver.

La pièce était encore plongé dans la pénombre -Len avait du oublier d'ouvrir ses volets ce matin.-. Rin ne distinguait pas très bien les meubles, mais repéra rapidement le lit.

Elle alla allonger Len dessus, et lui retira son t-shirt.

-Tu vas te reposer un peu, et je passerai prendre de tes nouvelles, OK ?

-D-d'accord...

Il se laissa recouvrir. Il sentit Rin embrasser son front, et commencer à sortir.

-R-rin ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle sursauta, surprise et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-R-reste... S'il te plaît...

L'obscurité masqua le sourire attendri de Rin tendit qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, je reste.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, regardant son frère qui la fixait aussi.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-H-hein ? N-non...

Rin caressa les cheveux de son frère.

-Repose toi.

-Tu restes ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Il n'est que 17h30.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais n'obtint qu'une légère grimace qui fit rire Len malgré lui.

Par la suite, les jours défilèrent.

Len n'avait plus envie de rien. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il ne mangeait quasiment jamais, ne quittait sa chambre que pour se laver où aller au toilette. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, il n'avait plus envie de sourire.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Rin et Miku qu'il communiquait.

Et encore.

Rin, elle, ne dormait plus. Elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux et était plutôt pâle. Mais tout les après-midi, accompagnée de Miku elle se rendait chez Len pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul.

Miku était très choquée, mais essayait de faire face. Piko était comme un frère pour elle. Mais, elle devait continuer à vivre. L'état de Len l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Cet après-midi là, comme depuis une semaine, Rin se rendait chez Len. Miku avait passée la matinée avec lui, car elle devait passer chez de la famille l'après-midi. Elle alla frapper à la porte. Ce fut Meiko qui lui ouvrit.

-Tiens, Rin. Len est en haut, Miku vient de partir. Se contenta-t-elle de dire. Je pars faire des courses. Garde un oeil sur ton frère.

-Comme d'habitude M'man. Soupira Rin en passant devant sa mère pour monter.

Rin avait prit la bonne résolution -pour faire plaisir à son frère- d'appeler leur mère maman. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire, mais faisait de son mieux. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, et entra dans la chambre de son frère.

-Coucou Len ! ~ S'exclama-t-elle, en allant s'asseoir sur le pouf.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Len était caché sous sa couette, couché en chien de fusil.

-Roh, tu vas encore me grogner dessus écoute !

-J'grogne si j'veux !

-Len !

Rin se mordit la lèvre, et arracha la couette du lit de son frère.

Sa y est, elle craquait.

-J'en ai vraiment marre ! Miku et moi ont fait notre possible pour ne pas te laisser seule, mais dès qu'on est là tu nous envoie bouler ! Si tu regardais un peu plus autour de toi, tu verrais que sa nous pèse, ton comportement puéril ! Sort un peu, Piko ne voudrait pas que tu le pleures ! Tout ce que tu fais se résume à dormir, tu ne nous parle plus ! Je croyais que tu étais heureux de me revoir ! Apparemment, je m'étais trompée. J'ai pensée pendant un moment qu'on aurait pu rattraper le temps perdu. Finalement, non.

Len se raidit. Rin avait surement raison. Il ne devait pas rester comme sa. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il ne répondit rien.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il se contenta d'agripper sans douceur le bras de sa soeur et de la tirer à côté de lui.

Surprise, Rin poussa un cri et se retrouva allongée sur son frère. Il la serra dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa soeur.

Rin cligna un instant des yeux, hébétée. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, et frotta tendrement le dos de son frère.

Les jumeaux restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minute, avant que Len lâche sa soeur.

-Pardon, Rin. Mais c'est tellement dur...

-Pour moi aussi,Len. Ce qui m'insupporte c'est que tu cloitres dans ta chambre au lieu de voir qu'on essaye de t'aider avec Miku.

-Elle est passée ce matin...

-Je sais.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Moi non plus. J'aurai bien aimé lui dire bonjour. Tu as lui dit, j'espère ?

-Non.

-A moi non plus d'ailleurs. Soupira Rin. Ta m... M'man est partie faire des courses.

-Depuis quand tu appelles Maman ... Maman ? Demanda Len d'un ton surpris.

-Quelques jours. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Oui. Ça me fait plaisir.

-A ton tour ! ~ Maintenant, tu vas devoir appeler notre père Papa !

-Q-quue... Quoi ?!

Len fit une moue de gamin, et ronchonna.

-Jamais d'la vie !

-Meikooooooo ! Cria Rin.

-Ok ok ! J'essayerai.

-Nan, tu l'feras.

-Mouais.

Il croisa les bras et l'affronta du regard.

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

_Ils jouaient encore ensemble. Ca faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils jouaient sans relâche._

_Un blanc, une blonde, une bleue, et une verte.  
_

_Ils jouaient au ballon.  
_

_-Les enfants, à table ! Hurla une voix.  
_

_-Oui, Maman ! Répondit le blanc._

_-Pikooooo ! Hurla la blonde en grimpant sur le dos du petit garçon -le seul présent-.  
_

_-Aiiiiie ! ~ Hurla la verte en sautant sur le dos de la bleue qui éclata de rire._

_-Course de ch'val ! ~ Re-hurla la blonde._

_La petite blonde -Rin- entoura le cou de Piko de ses bras maigres en riant, tandis que ce dernier partait en courant vers la salle à manger. Gumi et Kaiko suivirent en riant joyeusement.  
_

_-Stooooooop ! Hurla une voix masculine en se plantant devant Piko.  
_

_-Papaaaa ! Couina Rin, en descendant du dos de son ami.  
_

_-On rentre, ma puce. On va dormir à la maison aujourd'hui.  
_

_-Non...  
_

_-Tu n'as pas le choix.  
_

_-Je peux dire au revoir à Piko, Gumi et Kaiko ?  
_

_-Vas-y. Soupira un Gakupo légèrement plus jeune.  
_

_Rin courut vers Piko et embrassa sa joue.  
_

_-J'y vais. On se verra surement demain !  
_

_Elle dit et fit la même chose à ses amies puis trottina vers son père._

_-'Peut y'allez !  
_

_Elle fit au revoir à Piko, à Gumi et à Kaiko.  
_

_Si seulement elle avait su que Piko partirai durant la nuit, elle ne serait pas partie ainsi, le cœur léger et plein de bon souvenir...  
_

-Rin ! Rin, bordel ! Cria Len en la secouant.

-H-hein ?! Sursauta Rin en revenant brutalement à la réalité.

-Bordel, Rin tu m'as fait trop peur ! Tu es devenu toute pâle, tes yeux ils sont devenus vide !

-Oh.

-Oh ?! Seulement "Oh"?! J'me suis fait du soucis !

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Rin.

-Alors comme sa tu t'es fait du soucis, hein ?

-E-euh... Non !

-Ouais ouais !Pourquoi tu as cet air paniqué sur le visage?

-Parce que j'ai vu un chihuahua carnivore ! [N.A :Référence à un rêve bizarre que j'ai fait et à un chapitre précédent.~]

Rin éclata de rire.

-Un chihuahua carnivore ?!

-Ouais.

L'hilarité de Rin redoubla d'intensité, tandis qu'elle manquait de tomber sur le sol.

-Et moi j'ai vu Maman qui danse la salsa avec not' prof' de maths !

Ce fut au tour de Len d'éclater de rire.

-Maman ne sait pas danser la salsa ! Et elle déteste notre professeur de maths !

Rin pouffa, heureuse de voir son frère rire.

-Habille-toi Len, on va sortir !

L'expression de Len se métamorphosa en un masque d'inquiétude.

-Non... Rin s'il te plaît... J'suis pas encore prêt là...

-Pas de ça avec moi Len-kun ! ~

Rin grimpa sur son frère avec agilité. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres et elle lui fit les yeux doux.

-Allez, Len-Kun...~ Roucoula-t-elle.

Len écarquilla les yeux et rougit brusquement.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son pauvre cœur allait exploser et que son cerveau n'était plus que de la bouillie.

...

Pourquoi un simple sourire charmeur et de beaux yeux le mettait-il dans un tel état ?

-D'accord. Céda Len, en soupirant légèrement.

-Ouaiiis ! ~ Cria Rin en embrassant la joue de son frère. Merciiii ! ~

Elle descendit de son frère [N.A : Phrase bizarre o.O] et sauta sur le sol.

-Je t'laisse t'habiller ! Fait vite !

Sur un rire de joie et un dernier sourire, Rin sortit de la pièce.

Len se sentit soudainement vide et perdu dans sans sa soeur. Sans son sourire, et la joie qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"Songea-t-il.

Il s'habilla simplement. Une chemise blanche et un jean noir feront l'affaire pour cette fois ci.

Len sortit de la chambre, aussitôt accueillie par le sourire chaleureux de sa soeur.

Son cœur se réchauffa immédiatement.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Len.

-Au parc ! Ça fait un moment que je rêve d'y allez !

-Tu n'es jamais allée au parc ?

-Nan..

-Alors viens !

Il tenta de sourire mais ne réussit qu'à faire une jolie grimace. Il prit la main de sa soeur et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la petite maisonnette tranquille.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Rin tira sur la main de son frère.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait prévenir M'man..?

-On lui téléphone.

-Laissons lui un mot.

-Oui..

Len fila chercher du papier et un stylo puis écrit rapidement un "Rin et moi partons au parc. Bisous. L.K " qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine.

Après quoi, serrant un peu plus fort la petite main de sa soeur jumelle, il se mit à courir en direction du parc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent devant un grand parc à l'herbe verdoyante, et au lac brillant au reflet du soleil.

-L-len, c-c'est.. Waouh ! S'exclama Rin, les yeux brillants de joie.

-Tu veux allez faire un tour, Rin-Chan ? Demanda Len en entrant dans le parc.

-Oui !

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Rin, qui se mit à courir dans l'allée de gravillons blancs. Len rit légèrement.

Sa soeur était adorable, à sautiller un peu partout tel une petite fille qu'on emmenait rarement au parc.

Ce qui était d'un côté le cas.

-Rin, ne court pas trop vite tu vas tomber !Soupira Len.

-Nyéééé ! ~ Se contenta de répondre la fougueuse blonde.

Et elle accéléra une nouvelle fois sous le regard désespéré de son frère.

Rin disait donc vrai.

Elle était vraiment dix fois pire que Miku !

Pire qu'une pile électrique !

Cette sortie eut le mérite de faire oublier la mort de son meilleur ami au jeune homme, qui ne songeait à cet instant, que sa soeur était franchement débordante d'énergie.

Plus il la voyait sourire, plus son cœur se réchauffait.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu ce genre de sensation auparavant.

Quand Miku souriait, ça ne lui faisait rien.

Là...

Il était heureux.

Voir sa soeur sourire ainsi le rendait heureux.

"Je ne peux quand même pas..."Songea-t-il, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-Être amoureux de ma soeur...

Rin se tourna vers son frère, puis revint vers lui en trottinant joyeusement.

-Dit, Len tu me parlais d'une condition tout à l'heure ?

-Mh ? M'en souviens pas... Mentit-il, d'un air amusé.

"C'est le moyen de savoir si je l'aime vraiment où non."

-Mais si ! Roh, t'a une mémoire de poisson rouge ! On peut aller s'asseoir ?

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Rin-Chan ! ~

Les joues de Rin prirent une adorable teinte rouge, qui fit rire Len. Il entraîna sa soeur vers un banc et s'y assit.

Il passa ses mains autour des hanches de sa soeur et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Sa propre audace vis-à-vis de sa soeur le surprit un instant.

-H-héé ! Protesta Rin.

-Oh allez, Riiiin...~

-Mmh...

Rin prit un air renfrogné et tourna le dos à son frère qui fit mine d'être triste.

-Tu me boudes, Rin-Chan ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu penses à Kaito.

-Que... Quoi ?!

Rin éclata de rire et se retourna brutalement, se mettant à califourchon sur son frère.

-Je plaisante ! A quoi tu penses ?

-A ... Toi.

Rin pencha la tête, rougit, détourna le regard puis regarda son frère.

-Sérieusement.

-A toi. Fit Len avec un air sérieux qui ne collait pas avec l'étincelle de malice dans son regard.

-La condition ! J'appelle notre mère maman, tu dois appeler notre père papa. Tu avais une condition.

-Ah 'uiii... ~

Len inspira un grand coup, tandis que Rin lui tirait gentiment les cheveux pour savoir.

-Neeee ! Allez quoi dit ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Trente seconde...~

-Leeeeen !

-D'accord, d'accord. La condition c'est que...

Len eut un sourire étrange, et prit le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains.

-Tu dois m'embrasser.~

**Fin de chapitre !**

**Alaaa, j'suis fière de l'avoir fini celui-là ! J'ai un peu galéré j'avoue mais j'en suis contente j'ai la chute que je voulais et je me rapproche bientôt de la fin de l'histoire... Enfin je crois. Parce que je déteste terminer une histoire~Mais on s'en fout.  
**

**Donc donc...  
**

**Bah, j'essaye d'instaurer un rythme dans mes fictions : Soit le mercredi, soit le week-end où alors les deux si je suis bien inspirée. ! 83**

**On verra bien ! ~  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir *3* Et sa m'encourage à écrire encore plus vite ! ~ **

**Je sais, c'était cruel de ma part de vous laisser sur une telle fin mais j'avais trop envie de terminer ce chapitre ci comme ça ! :3  
**

**Enfin bref, maintenant voilà le chapitre 12 tant attendu [A ce que je vois.~ XD]  
**

**Chapitre 12...~  
**

Rin sursauta légèrement, et sentie le rouge lui brûlait les joues de nouveau. Malgré tout, elle accéda à la requête de son frère en posant timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un moment magique pour eux deux, mais alors que Rin entrouvrait les lèvres...

-Lâche-là ! Hurla une voix en séparant vivement Len et Rin.

Cette voix, Rin l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Une main agrippa ses cheveux, la tirant brutalement en arrière.

-K-kaito ! T-tu me fais mal ! Couina Rin.

-Lâche ma soeur, espèce de pot de glace ambulant ! Cria Len, en se jetant violemment sur Kaito.

Ce dernier esquiva agilement Len, qui alla s'écraser lourdement le sol.

-Len !

Kaito resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Rin qui couina de plus belle, en se débattant.

Elle en était sur.

-Tu n'as plus le droit, Kaito de me faire ça ! J'ai effacé la dette ! T'a plus aucun droit sur moi, maintenant !

-Rinnie chérie, as-tu oubliée notre discussion de ce matin ?

Rin se figea sur-le-champ.

Maintenant que cet homme bleu le disait...

_Rin savait__. Depuis le début, elle savait, elle avait toujours évidemment. _

_Kaito ne cachait rien à Rin.  
_

_Ils avaient toujours étés très proches tout les deux.  
_

_Des fois, on se demandait comment était leur relation.  
_

_Amitié, complicité...  
_

_Amour ?  
_

_Il était encore tôt, ce matin-là.  
_

_Kaito était assis sur le lit de sa "petite soeur".  
_

_-Rin, tu sais pour que ta dette soit payé...  
_

_-Kaito, tu es gentil de me dire ça mais tu sais ce que je pense de cette dette.  
_

_-Qu'elle ne sert à rien et que je me complique la vie pour rien. Il n'empêche que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce que j'attends de toi.  
_

_-Kaito !  
_

_-Je suis sérieux, Rin.  
_

_-S'il te plaît !  
_

_Kaito garda le silence, l'air grave.  
_

_-Bien d'accord. Tu as gagné.  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_Un temps de silence.  
_

_-Dis-le.  
_

_Rin inspira à fond.  
_

_Elle avait réfléchie toute la matinée, et avait enfin compris ses sentiments à l'égard de son frère.  
_

_Ce n'était plus de la simple complicité, de l'amitié fusionnel...  
_

_Non, c'était beaucoup plus que cela.  
_

_Elle était amoureuse de son frère, cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence à présent.  
_

_-Nous sommes ensemble.  
_

_Kaito prit le visage de Rin entre ses mains et caressa ses lèvres.  
_

_-Et ?  
_

_-J-je... Je dois t'obéir...  
_

-Kaito, laisse moi le temps de dire ça à Len ! Protesta Rin.

-Non.

-Je veux lui dire toute seule !

-Rin, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Je veux lui dire ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Si, j'ai le droit de le dire.

Rin continua de protester comme quoi elle avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait à son frère, et pas Kaito.

A cet instant plus que jamais, elle le détestait.

-S'il te plaît. Et nous rentrerons ensemble. Promis.

Kaito soupira.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette jeune blondinette de 14 ans.

-Bien. Je vais m'acheter des glaces. Tu as une heure.

-Deux ?

-Tu es énervante, Rin.

-Kaito !

-Bien, vous avez deux heures.

Et sur ce, sous le regard médusé de Len et celui approbateur de Rin,Kaito s'en alla en courant.

Le coeur de Len se serra en voyant que sa soeur le prenait dans ses bras avec un sanglot étouffé.

-Rin...

-Pardon, Len... Je n'ai pas le choix...

-De quoi parles-tu, Rin ?

-J-je... J-je sors avec Kaito, Len. Nous sommes ensembles.

Len écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il avait l'horrible impression que son coeur se brisait.

Sa soeur...

Avec...

Cet homme ?

-Pardon Len ! Je ne voulais pas...

Rin tendit sa main vers son frère mais celui-ci lui frappa la main, le regard impassible.

Trop impassible.

-Comment...

-Len, laisse moi t'expliquer... Geignit Rin, en larmes.

-Non. Je ne veux pas te parler, Rin.

-Len, je t'en supplie...

-J'aurai préféré que tu ne reviennes pas.

Cette phrase eût l'effet d'une gifle dans l'esprit de Rin.

Elle s'écroula au sol, fondant en larmes.

Comment son frère pouvait-il dire sa ?

Lui qui semblait si heureux de la retrouver !

Rin inspira à fond, avant de se relever d'un bond.

Elle agrippa violemment le t-shirt de son frère, le tira vers elle et posa brusquement ses lèvres humides, contre celles froides de Len.

Contre toute attente, Len se laissa faire, se contentant de regarder sa soeur -Pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?-d'un air neutre.

Il lui en voulait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Mais il lui en voulait quand même.

-L-len, si tu dois me détester pour de bon autant de dire la vérité...

Il la repoussa doucement.

Histoire de ..

Et puis merde.

Il la poussa violemment sur le sol, où elle alla s'écraser.

-L-len... C'est moi.

-Toi, de quoi ?

-J'-j'ai ... J'ai tué Piko. J'ai tué le Ministre de l'Education. J'ai tué Tone Rion, la femme du maire. J'ai tué des tas de gens.

-T-tu...

Len en tomba par terre à son tour, se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Comment avait-elle pu tuer tout ce monde sans regret ?

Elle semblait si bien se comportait !

-T-tu regrettes ? Balbutia Len.

-Seulement pour Piko. Je le connaissais depuis toute petite.

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de Rin.

Len était choqué.

Trop pour pleurer.

Mais il en voulait encore plus à sa soeur.

-Ne m'approche pas. Murmura-t-il, tandis que Rin s'approchait à quatre pattes de lui.

-Len, s'il te plaît...

-Comment tu fais... Pour sourire... Pour rire...

-Len...

-Je te déteste.

Sentence final.

Rin aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'entendre son frère dire ça.

-Je te hais, je te hais !

Le coeur de Len n'était plus qu'un grand vide.

Froid, vide.

Sa soeur avait tout brisé en lui.

Rin se releva et hoqueta légèrement en regardant son frère.

-Ces gens n'étaient pas gentils, Len. Ils méritent d'être morts.

Le ton de Rin était sérieux.

Trop sérieux au gout de Len.

Tout sa semblait si impossible !

En même pas un mois, tant de chose avait bousculé sa vie.

Mais deux choses avaient suffit à la réduire à néant.

Une vie ?

Pff.

Quelle vie ?

Une vie dans laquelle on se rend compte trop vite que la réalité est horrible ?

Ce n'est pas une vie.

Non, pas du tout.

Len recula.

La présence de sa soeur lui était insupportable, à présent.

Il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Non, plus jamais.

Rin lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller, en larmes.

-Ne m'oublie pas, Len. Déteste-moi, hais-moi, pense ce que tu veux de moi mais ne m'oublie pas. S'il te plaît.

Len se surprit lui-même à répondre un :

-Promis.

Elle se mit à courir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Si elle avait pu revenir en arrière, effacer cette erreur, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle aurait effacé ce souvenir de sa mémoire, aurait empêché cette tragédie.

Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Elle regagna très vite le manoir des Kasane.

Kaito l'y attendait, trois pots de glaces à la main.

-Ou on va, Kaito ? Demanda Rin, haletante et en larmes.

-Londres.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est loin d'ici.

-Il ne doit pas m'oublier.

-Je sais. Ca te fait mal ?

-Horriblement.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Énormément.

-Tu lui en veut de réagir comme ça ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a raison.

-Tu as envie de partir ?

-Non.

-On part quand même ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas pleurer souvent ?

-Oui.

-Il va te manquer ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Tu essayeras d'être heureuse ?

-J'en suis incapable.

-Tu essayeras quand même ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

-Tu resteras enfermée dans ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Tu as des questions vraiment stupides. Bien sur que oui.

-Promets moi que tu n'essayeras pas de te suicider.

-Je te le promets.

-Pourquoi tu le promets ?

-Parce que je reviendrai ici, et que je dirai tout à Len.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Evidemment.

-Tu es intenable.

-Tu es con de croire que je pourrai être heureuse loin de mon frère.

Kaito haussa les épaules. Bien sur qu'il savait, qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse loin de cet idiot qu'elle aimait malgré tout !

Len rentra lentement chez lui, le coeur en miette.

Tout lui semblait noir, vide de sens, inutile.

Malgré tout, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêche d'aimer Rin ?

Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Même si elle avait tuée son meilleur ami, et des gens qu'il connaissait.

De nom, de visage, des amis proches où éloignés.

Combien de famille avait-elle détruite ?

Combien de vie avaient-elles fauchées ?

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir rester loin d'elle ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait pas de penser à sa soeur ?

Il revoyait son sourire joyeux, datant d'à peine une heure lorsqu'il avait cédé à sa requête pour sortir.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui et se cloîtrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à que sa soeur revienne le voir.

Est-ce qu'elle reviendrai ?

Est-ce qu'elle sourira encore pour lui ?

Est-ce qu'elle chantera un jour pour lui?

Est-ce qu'elle l'a déjà aimé ?

Tant de question auquel Len n'avait aucune réponse !

Et si tout ça, c'était sa faute ?

Peut-être que ça l'était.

Pourquoi Rin tuait des gens ?

De l'argent ?

Une envie ?

Pour se défouler ?

Qui d'autre était au courant ?

Etait-il le seul à ne pas le savoir ?

Ca cogitait affreusement dans la tête de Len.

Il ne savait plus comment penser.

Se rendait-il compte qu'il pleurait ?

Qu'il était en train de perdre sa soeur ?

Qu'il l'aimait à la folie ?

Qu'il venait de passer devant chez lui ? [N.A : Changement de sujet soudain, grosse envie de mettre sa. Excusez-moi, vous avez le droit aux tomates ! *Se cache.*]

Rin referma sa valise.

Elle trouvait sa horrible, de partir.

De quitter tout.

De quitter son frère.

-Pffiou. Soupira-t-elle, en se passant la main sur le visage.

Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Mais elle devait partir.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu me pardonneras, Len ?

Pas de réponse.

Évidemment !

Elle regarda sa fenêtre.

Après tout...

Elle n'était qu'a l'étage numéro un..

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre, agrippant vite fait un papier où elle se mit à écrire :

"_Excuse moi Len. Je sais que tu ne me pardoneras jamais ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour sa que je préfère partir avec papa et Kaito à Londres. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais je reviendrai. Je n'aurai pas le courage de te le dire en face, cette lettre est là pour ça. Tu vas surement la jeter au feu, la piétiner je sais. Mais j'aimerai que tu lises ça. Après fait ce que tu veux de cette lettre, ce n'est qu'un simple lettre d'au revoir après tout._

_Tu sais, j'ai mis peu de temps à réaliser ça. C'est bizarre comme sensation, j'ai jamais ressentie ça avant. Jamais._

_Je sais pas comment écrire ça._

_Tu sais y'a pas beaucoup de mots, y'a quelques lettres, un espace. _

_Et y'a une débile qui ne sait pas comment dire ça en face, [Tu sais, c'est ta débile de soeur assassine.]_

_Pff. J'y arriverai pas ! :( _

_Pardon, Len._

_Si ce n'est pas réciproque tant pis, mais sache que moi..._

**_Je t'aime._**

_R.K_"

Après avoir écrit cela, -a grand renfort de larmes et de crise de nerfs- Rin ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors. Elle manqua de s'encastrer dans la voiture de son père, mais réussit à atterrir à côté. Elle couina de douleur, mais se mit tout de même à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison de celle qu'elle aimait.

Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Elle finit par y arriver - en réussissant à ne pas se faire écraser, également.-

Elle frappa à la porte, inspirant à fond.

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici, toi ? Gronda la voix de son frère dans son dos.

Cette voix froide la choqua quelque peu, mais elle y retrouvait le timbre doux de son frère -aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître-

Elle se retourna lentement.

-Len.. C'est pour toi. Je sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas la foutre à la poubelle. Mais lis-la, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Len mourait d'envie de lire cette lettre.

Il la prit sans délicatesse.

Il n'arrivait pas à clarifier ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il déplia la lettre, Rin passait le portillon.

-Salut. Soupira-t-elle en se mettant à courir avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Len lut attentivement la lettre jusqu'au dernier mot...

**_Je_ t'aime.**

_R.K  
_

**_Fin du chapitre !_**

**_Pardon pour ce navet, j'ai horriblement honte de ce chapitre T.T  
_**

**_Mais l'histoire prend la forme que je voulais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça je gère !  
_**

**_Un indice ?  
_**

**_Le prochain chapitre se passera 2 ans plus tard ! 8D  
_**

**_Peut-être que je posterai la suite de Secret ce week-end.  
_**

**_Mais avant tout, je dois bosser sur "Excuse-moi mon ange" parce que je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur cette fiction dont j'ai le déroulement précis en tête ! ~  
_**

**_Voilà ! 8D  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà voilà, le tant attendu [Encore.~ Merci à vous tous, ceux qui suivent ma fiction :') Calin collectif ?~ XD/PAN/ ]chapitre 13 ...

Deux ans plus tard ! :D

Chapitre 13.

_Two Years After...~_

Rin s'étira longuement, en regardant rêveusement Big Ben. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle vit à Londres avec Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi et Gumo -Ayant décidés à la dernière minutes de venir.-

Deux ans qu'elle vivait loin du Japon, de son frère, de sa mère.

Deux ans qu'elle essayait de penser que son frère était surement plus heureux _sans_ elle.

Elle soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds soleils, arrachant l'élastique qui les retenaient. Ses cheveux cascadèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates tandis que son regard bleuté s'éloignait de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers une forme bleue avachit dans un canapé.

_Marre, marre, marre je veux rentrer ! _

Elle soupira en allant s'asseoir près de Kaito, qui lui offrit un grand sourire en la prenant dans ses bras.

Deux ans.

Deux ans qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Rin par-ci, chérie par-là.

Alors qu'elle l'avait bien vu, avec cette fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

_Pff. Cet idiot est pitoyable ! _

Le ciel de décembre s'annonçait enneigé, d'après la météo. Rin ne comprenait plus grand chose, depuis son départ précipité du Japon.

Mais elle ne chercha plus à comprendre, à partir du moment où elle s'était dit "J'y retournerai."

Et c'est bien ce que comptait faire la petite blonde de presque 16 ans !

A l'autre bout du monde, alors qu'à Londres il était 18h30, au Japon, nous étions en pleine nuit.

2h30.

Pourtant, Len ne dormait pas.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il soupira, en s'affalant dans son lit après s'être relever pour la énième fois.

Sa chambre n'était plus qu'une pièce emplie de feuille où s'enchainaient des notes, inlassablement, toujours plus, sans arrêt.

Len composait pour compenser sa peine.

Des chansons plus tristes les une que les autres, plus étranges également.

Pris d'un élan d'inspiration soudain, il se rua hors de son lit -au risque de réveiller sa pauvre mère- et attrapant un stylo accompagné d'une feuille de partition encore vierge il se mit à écrire des notes à toute allure. Lorsqu'il eût finit, il fredonna quelques paroles au hasard.

_-Par une nuit où le silence emplie la ville,  
_

_La neige tombe silencieusement  
_

_Tes mains tendues...  
_

_Pendant un court instant, j'ai pu les touchées.  
_

Il grogna légèrement en reposant les feuilles, se rejetant dans son lit avec un soupir énervé.

Dehors, il se mit à contempler la neige tombante.

Que faisait Rin ?

Il n'avait pu l'oublier, pas après ce dernier mot, cette lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Peu à peu, la rancœur s'était transformée en regret, puis le regret en souffrance.

Il souffrait de ne plus revoir la sourire de sa sœur, de ne plus sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme il y a deux ans, dans ce parc, où il se rendait souvent avec Miku lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours.

Il ne parlait plus de Rin, plus de Piko, c'est à peine si il parlait en fait.

La "disparition" de sa sœur lui faisait tellement mal.

Il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de ses sentiments envers elle.

Le regard dénué de toute émotion, il regarda les feuilles emplies de notes sur son plancher, froissées, lisses, vierges où remplies. Il avait largement le choix, mais il ne trouvait jamais la fin de ses compositions. Jamais.

Ce fut un sommeil troublé qui attendit Len au alentour de quatre heures du matin.

Rin admira rapidement le coucher de soleil, tortillant ses doigts entre eux.

Elle avait une folle envie de bouger, elle ne pouvait plus rester assise plus de deux minutes à présent.

Se retournant brusquement, Gumi lui fit face, l'air inquiet. Rin soupira de soulagement, en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Pas besoin de mot, l'expression corporel était bien suffisante entre elles.

Ce fut Gumi qui rompit le silence.

-Rin, pourquoi sommes-nous parties ?

-Parce que je dois obéissance à Kaito, et que tu voulais me suivre. Tu aurais pu rester au Japon, tu sais...

-Pourquoi tu dois obéissance à Kaito ?

-Parce que sinon, il fera du mal à mon frère.

-Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... J'espère qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-La distance ne compte pas, Gumi. C'était notre première dispute, il me déteste. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, il faut que je tourne la page !

-Tu regrettes de lui avoir dit pour Piko ?

-Non. Ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu as encore son numéro ?

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui envoies pas un texto ?

-Parce qu'il est surement quatre heures du matin au Japon. Et qu'il dort.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi, Gumi ?

-Ne te souviens-tu pas de cette chanson qu'on chantait toutes les deux?

-Hm... Non, pas vraiment.

-Fait un effort, mince !

-A quel âge ?

-Attends... 10,11,12,13... 13 ans.

-Ah oui, _Spice_ !

-Voilààà ! ~ Ça rentre dans le contexte.

-Je refuse d'appeler mon frère et lui dire "Où étais-tu hier et avec qui ?" Ça fait style "Ouais Len c'est moi ta sœur qui t'aime, tu me détestes mais je veux tout savoir de ta vie."

-Mmh. Tu as raison.

-Comment je vais faire, Gumi ? Soupira Rin.

-Retourne au Japon !

-Chut, Gumi ! Kaito est juste à côté !

-Hm. Pardon.

-J'ai toujours envisagée de retourner là-bas mais...

-Tu as peur des représailles ?

-Des représailles, de Len, de Maman, de Miku.

-De Miku ?

-Oui, Len a du lui dire que j'avais tué Piko.

-Oh je vois. Vous êtes proches toutes les deux ?

Rin ricana, en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Gumi était un peu plus jalouse, depuis quelques temps mais Rin trouvait sa plus amusant qu'autre chose et s'amusait à taquiner la verte à ce sujet.

-Pas vraiment. Elle a avoué vouloir me mener la vie dure lors de notre première vraie rencontre en tête à tête mais elle a dit qu'elle avait abandonnée cette idée en se rendant compte que Len était heureux quand il était avec moi.

Une grimace de douleur déforma légèrement le visage de Rin, qui préféra détourner le regard plutôt que de voir les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Hm. Je vois.

-Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre, notre seul sujet de conversation c'est ce qui pourrait rendre Len heureux.

-Mouais, si tu le dis.

-Tu m'fais pas confiance, Gumi ?

Gumi fit une moue peu convaincue avant de mettre les poings sur les hanches en lançant un regard sombre à Rin.

-Tu as peur de Miku maintenant toi ?

Rin éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Alors toi, Gumi, tu ne changeras jamais ! ~

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent à rire, tandis qu'une ombre bleuté avait bien entendu espionné toute la scène...

Kaito referma discrètement la porte, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'horrible impression de perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux depuis la mort de sa soeur : Rin.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce subit attachement profond pour la blondinette, mais il se sentait obligé de rester près d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter lorsqu'elle allait mal. Il revoyait Kaiko dans les moindres gestes de Rin, sa manière de se déplacer, de rire et de sourire, de courir, de dormir. D'être en colère aussi, lorsque Rin était en colère cela lui faisait automatiquement penser à Kaiko.

Et il ne supporterait pas que sa Rin adorée retourne au Japon sans lui pour revoir l'idiot de service qui lui servait de frère.

Il était tout simplement jaloux. Jaloux de Len, de l'attention que lui portait Rin. Il s'en rendait compte, bien sur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Rin toqua doucement à la porte de Kaito, et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de cette dernière.

-Kaito ? Tu dors ?

-Non. Soupira le concerné en se retournant.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Si tu veux.

Rin entra doucement dans la chambre uniquement muni d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non.

-Tu as l'air étrange, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-Parce que.

-Sérieux, Kaito. Tu es malade ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, ça va Rin.

Elle soupira, en s'adossant contre la porte.

En réalité, elle se fichait pas mal de comment se sentait Kaito, si il était malade où non. Elle le manipulait à sa guise, lui faisant faire ce dont elle avait envie. Et lui, cet idiot, faisait tout ce que Rin voulait, le moindre de ses désirs étaient exaucés.

-Je m'en vais, Kaito.

-Où ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

-S'il te plaît.

-Paris.

-Pourquoi Paris ?

-Parce que Paris.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Je veux étudier.

-Tu ne peux pas rester assise plus de deux minutes.

-J'irai en bateau.

-Tu n'as pas de bateau, et je ne peux pas t'en acheter ! Protesta Kaito.

-Le Ferry tu connais ?

-Non.

-J'irai avec le Ferry. J'y vais avec Gumi, nous allons étudier l'économie.

-L'économie ?!

-Oui.

-Tu pars quand ? Je peux venir ? Pourquoi cette décision si soudaine ?

-Je pars demain, non hors de question que tu viennes et parce que je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire!

Rin soupira longuement en sortant de la chambre. Une fois sur que Kaito ne la voyait pas, elle sourit joyeusement. Son plan marchait à merveille. Kaito croyait qu'elle partait en bateau pour la France -alors qu'elle ne sait même pas parler français !-, pour étudier alors qu'elle partait d'ici deux heures en avion pour le Japon. Elle rentrait à la maison !

Elle fila rapidement dans sa chambre où Gumi l'attendait déjà. Elles se mirent à faire leurs valises, y retournant toutes les deux.

-Et Gumo, tu en fais quoi ?

-Il reste ici.

-Dispute ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas regretter.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que finalement il va venir avec nous, si cela ne te gêne pas.

Rin ricana légèrement. Gumi et Gumo étaient inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre malgré leurs disputes fréquentes. Elle aurait aimé être ainsi avec Len, même si elle savait que c'était impossible. Tant pis !

-Pas du tout. Soit heureuse, c'est tout !

Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Rin, tandis qu'elle fourrait des vêtements en désordres dans sa petite valise jaune.

-Gumi, Noel c'est quand ?

-Dans une semaine.

-Quoi, déjà ?

-Ouais.

-On ira faire les courses de Noel au Japon, dans ce cas.

-Pas d'problème.

-Comment on fera pour vivre ?

-Aucune idée, Rin.

-Vous continuerez vos études et puis moi je travaillerai...

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, sur.

-Dans une semaine.Lâcha Gumi.

Rin se retint d'éclater de rire pour ne pas alerter Kaito, qui ressassait ses idées noirs.

Qu'il était facilement manipulable en fin de compte !

-Bien sur, Gumi, bien sur. Pouffa la blonde en mettant des feuilles de partitions complètes dans sa valise.

Les deux filles cachèrent leurs valises sous les lits. Après cela, Gumi alla avertir Gumo qui fit aussi discrètement que possible sa valise. Il comprenait Rin et avait même avoué qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière si il avait été séparé de Gumi; ce qui fit rougir cette dernière par ailleurs.

Le vol était prévu à deux heures précise. Tous trois furent obligés de partir vers une heure, par précaution, ne connaissant pas la ville. Rin envoya un dernier sms à son père, avec un petit soupir.

De : Rin.

A : Papa.

**_Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? Kaito n'est pas au courant. Enfin pas vraiment._**_** Bisous**._

Rin avait préféré mettre Gakupo au courant, et il avait parfaitement compris. Kaito était le seul à ne pas connaître la vérité.

Le vol étant prévu a deux heures du matins, les trois compères partirent à une heure, ne connaissant pas du tout la ville.

Au final, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils ne furent qu'une vingtaine, en comptant les employés.

Lorsque l'heure fut enfin arrivée, et que Gumo Gumi et Rin montèrent dans l'avion, la blonde stressait tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise plus de deux minutes,alors rester assise durant plusieurs heures cela lui semblait être la pire des tortures ! Ne plus pouvoir vraiment bouger, c'était horrible pour elle.

Mais elle allait enfin retrouver son frère !

Si il voulait encore la voir, bien entendu...

-Len, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné... Je rentre à la maison ! Chuchota-t-elle tandis que l'avion décollait.

**Tadaaaa ! Voilà le treizième chapitre! ~ **

**Bon j'ai du me hâter un peu, quand même, histoire de ne pas trop être méchante envers vous ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D**

**Owii, LifeOf-Rin-Fic je veux bien être ta meilleure amie *3* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà voilà, c'est le chapitre 14 ! :3**

**Bon, je ne sais toujours pas quel chapitre sera posté après, le temps que je bosse sur la collab'. :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

Chapter 14./

~Une Semaine Après l'Arrivée de Rin au Japon, a L'Insu de son Frère...~

Len posa son sac dans l'entrée, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

Pas de message.

Comme d'habitude.

Miku était à son cours de piano, à cette heure-ci.

Sa mère travaillait, jusqu'à 21 heures.

En bref, il était seul.

Depuis que sa soeur était partie à Londres, il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle.

Comment allait-elle ?

Était-elle heureuse ?

Souriait-elle comme avant ?

Riait-elle ?

Il soupira.

Il n'osait jamais l'appeler, d'autant plus qu'elle était à Londres maintenant et que le décalage horaire était énorme.

Elle avait promis de revenir.

Est-ce qu'elle allait tenir cette promesse ?

-Hm... Soupira-t-il.

Il alla ouvrir les placards, et soupira en les trouvant vide.

-Maman a encore oublié de faire les courses ! Ça va pas être possible, ça !

Il grogna et referma violemment la porte, lorsqu'il remarqua le petit mot posé sur la table.

_Hey, Len. _

_Tu peux aller faire des courses, s'il te plaît ?  
_

_Je rentre plus tard que prévu ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour dîner.  
_

_Bisous.  
_

_Maman.  
_

Len grogna et alla prendre le porte-monnaie caché sous une casserole. Il reboutonna sa veste, et sortie en fourrant le porte-monnaie dans sa poche._  
_

-Pff...

La neige crissait sous ses pas, tandis qu'il regardait d'un air nostalgique la neige tombante.

Il se demanda soudainement si Rin aimait la neige.

Il ne pourrait pas lui demander à présent, c'était trop tard.

Son portable vibra.

-Appel masqué ? Fit Len en regardant l'écran d'un air surpris.

Il décrocha quand même.

-Allô ?

-...

-Allô ? Soupira Len. Sérieusement, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

-Hh... T-tu...

Il cligna des yeux.

Était-ce vraiment la voix de Rin qu'il venait d'entendre ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Aha... Non, rien.

La communication fut coupée. Len se passa la main sur le visage, en se remettant à marcher vers la supérette.

Plus il avançait, plus il était convaincu que c'était sa soeur qui venait de l'appeler.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 23 décembre et les rues étaient désertes aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Len ne tarda pas à arriver devant la fameuse supérette, dont la lueur chancelante des néons blancs vacillait dans l'obscurité naissante.

_Cling cling ! ~ _

Le son de la clochette du magasin agaça Len, qui s'empressa d'entrer.

-Bonjour ! Fit une caissière aux cheveux bruns avec un fort accent espagnol.

-'Jour.

Il commença à faire lister mentalement ce qui manquait chez lui, et alla prendre les ingrédients.

-Hm... Des carottes c'est fait, des oranges, du savon... Fit une voix qui semblait familière à Len.

Len sursauta légèrement, en se mettant à chercher l'origine de cette voix qui lui semblait si familière.

Il finit par repérer une jeune fille aux cheveux verts vifs, qui parlait au téléphone.

-Oui, oui.

-...

-Oui, il y en a.

-...

-J'irai demander.

-...

-Oui, je n'oublierai pas.

-...

-Oui, je fais attention.

-...

-Promis.

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis !

-...

-Oui, il y en a.

Après un léger rire, la verte raccrocha et continua ses courses en chantonnant joyeusement.

-Gumi ? C'est toi ?

Len s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente, qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant.

Qu'elle perdit aussitôt en reconnaissant Len.

-Toi ?

-Oui, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mes courses. C'est une question.

-Bonne journée. Ronchonna Gumi en disparaissant dans un autre rayon, sous le regard choqué de Len.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Pourquoi Gumi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Avec un soupir, Gumi poursuivit ses courses.

Rin et Gumo avait étaient très clairs.

_-Gumi, ne parle surtout pas de moi à personne ! Et si tu croises Len, dépêche toi et n'hésite pas à l'ignorer ! _

_-J'ferai d'mon mieux ! ~  
_

La jeune fille se rapprocha des caisses, poussant son caddie avec entrain, en se remettant à fredonner.

L'ignorer, l'ignorer, ignorer ses appels, ignorer cet homme qui faisait souffrir Rin, oublier qu'il était derrière elle et qu'il l'appelait.

-Bonjour ! ~

Gumi salua chaleureusement une jeune caissière, aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux bleus.

-Tiens, Gumi ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vue ici ! Répondit la caissière en passant les articles.

-J'étais en voyage, avec des amies.

-Avec Gumo ?

-Gumo et ...

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

-Oh pendant que j'y suis, Elle me dit de te demander si vous embauchez ?

-Là, non, nous n'embauchons plus.. Désolée.

-C'est pas grave.

Gumi sortit un porte-monnaie orange et vert de sa besace blanche, et paya la jeune fille.

-Et bien IA, passe quand tu veux ! ~

-Merci, Gumi ! Bonne fin de journée !

Sur ce, Gumi sortit de la supérette, ses courses dans des grands sacs multicolores.

Len avait évidemment observé toute la scène, et tout entendu. Il avait compris -après réflexion- que la personne dont Gumi et la caissière IA parlait était évidemment Rin, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors, elle était de retour à Tokyo ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle lui avait promis de le contacter, dès qu'elle rentrerai ici !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ?

Il serra légèrement les poings, en s'avançant vers IA, le regard neutre et le visage impassible.

-Bonjour ! ~ Le salua la jeune fille.

Elle n'obtint aucun réponse, ni même un regard de la part de cet étrange jeune homme blond qui ressemblait tant à sa cousine.

Se pourrait-il que ...

-Excusez moi, jeune homme, mais ne seriez-vous pas Len Kagamine ? Demanda IA, d'un ton étonné.

-Si ? Et alors, en quoi ça vous gêne ?

-Ma foi, ça m'arrange même ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi IA ! Ta cousine !

Len fronça les sourcils.

Il avait une cousine ?

_Rin et Len jouait ensemble, assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre._

_Une jeune fille légèrement plus âgée que les deux bambins -tous deux ayant deux ans à l'époque- entra dans le salon, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.  
_

_-Hey, les jumeaux ! ~  
_

_-I'aaaaa ! ~ Hurla Rin en sautant sur les jambes de la blonde.  
_

_-Riiin ! 'Tion ! Marmonna Len en allant à son tour dans les bras de la grande blonde aux yeux azur.  
_

_-Je viens vous garder, ce soir. Papa est au travail, et Maman aussi, alors Cousine IA vient garder les jumeaux ! Vous devez deviner...  
_

_-Pandaaaaaaaa ! S'émerveilla la petite Rin en voyant les peluches dans l'entrée.  
_

IA rit doucement, en voyant Len si choqué.

Il n'avait plus revu sa cousine depuis dès années.

Elle était venue le jour de ses 4 ans, puis plus de nouvelle.

-Oh.

-Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Ouais.

Sur ce, reprenant ses sacs de courses -Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont jaunes.- et sortit à son tour de la supérette, sous le regard surpris de sa cousine.

Avec un soupir las, IA fit tourner sa chaise vers une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui pianotait pensivement sur son ordinateur portable.

-Hey Mayu !

La dénommée Mayu leva ses yeux charbons vers IA, un sourire enfantin éclairant désormais son visage.

-Uh uh ?

-Rin est de retour !

-Ah bon ? On lui rend visite quand, dit dit ?

-Patience, laissons à Len le temps de retrouver sa chère soeur et ensuite on interviendra !

-Uh uh.~ J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir ! ~

-Rin sera heureuse.

-Tu crois ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Et on fait quoi pour l'autre ?

IA regarda le calendrier sur sa caisse avec un sourire amusé.

-Deux mois. Il a deux mois pour comprendre, autrement on vient le chercher. Ça te va, Mayu ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ~

Cet homme était une ordure de première. La pauvre Rin était trop jeune pour subir cela, pourquoi avait-il donc fait ça ? Même si quelqu'un de cher à son coeur avait disparu, il n'avait pas à se venger sur les autres. Cette fois-ci, se serait la bonne et IA et son amie Mayu comptaient bien lui faire payer cette audace !

Gumi, quant à elle, rentra bien vite dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Gumo et Rin. Elle sonna à l'interphone, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre ambiante. L'air était légèrement électrique, et une légère brise venait rafraichir ce même air -au plus grand damne des habitants de Tokyo-.

- Allô ?

La voix légèrement mécanisée de Rin se fit entendre.

- C'est Gumi. Je suis rentrée et j'ai oubliée mes clefs. Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci, 'Nnie.~

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- 'Nnie, 'nnie, 'nnie ~

- Hh.

Avec un dernier soupir et un où deux -Dix ?- _Nnie ~_ de Gumi, la porte s'ouvrit seule et la jeune verte se hâta de rentrer dans le hall empli de miroir. Gumi prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage et frappa à la porte. On lui ouvrit d'ailleurs cette porte -affichant le numéro 14- sur la silhouette de Rin.

Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue-de-cheval fine, et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une paire de lunette rectangulaire et noire. Ses yeux d'azurs semblaient légèrement exténués - était-ce du au début de cernes noirâtres qui ornaient le dessous des yeux de Rin ? - et sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle portait une chemise blanche, un blazer noir et un jean noir. Une cravaté dénouée noir pendait autour de son cou, ainsi qu'un collier représentant un cœur en or. Une bague en émeraude et or blanc avait trouvée sa place au majeur de la blonde, qui la faisait tourner nerveusement.

- Aah. Gumi c'est toi.

- Ca ne va pas, Rinnie ? Tu as l'air... Etrange.

- Oui... C'est juste que...

- Len te manque mais tu n'es pas prête à le revoir.

- O-oui aussi mais ... L'appartement... Il est en face ... De chez Len...

- Ah bon ? C'est un avantage ?

- N-non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il peut me voir, juste si il lève les yeux !

- Oh. Je vois. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Len au supermarché.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Rin, les larmes aux yeux.

- Calme toi, Rin ! Il est venu me dire bonjour, et j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit de faire. J'ai évité de lui parler et je suis partie.

Rin soupira de soulagement. Gumi pouvait être très sérieuse, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Il suffisait de bien lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qui expliquait ses compétences surhumaines niveau tir, lors de leurs anciennes missions. Les filles et Gumo avaient préférés arrêter cette activité - Gardant néanmoins contact avec leurs anciens coéquipiers- pour la simple raison que Rin regrettait énormément d'avoir tué Piko - son ancien meilleur ami, à elle et Len -, Gumi commençait à comprendre qu'elle arrachait des gens à leurs familles qui devaient sans doute les aimer et Gumo suivait toujours Gumi.

Rin détourna le regard, en prenant les sacs de courses des mains de Gumi pour commencer à les ranger dans les différents placards de leurs cuisines multicolores. Du rose, du vert, du jaune, du orange, du blanc, du rouge, du bleu... Il y avait de tout dans cette cuisine !

Gumo entra à son tour dans la cuisine - Gumi ayant suivie son amie - et entoura la taille de Gumi de ses bras en embrassant son crâne.

- Vous êtes ici, les filles !

- Oui, tu vois bien ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis idiote... Grommela gentiment Gumi.

- Ma chérinette est susceptible aujourd'hui !

- Roh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est honteux !

Rin ne fit aucun commentaire. Parfois, elle enviait Gumi et Gumo, pour leur bonheur, pour leur couple. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, ils se raccommodaient toujours. Alors qu'elle et Len... Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une fois qu'ils ne se parlaient déjà plus.

Non décidément, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

Rin en avait conscience, malgré tout, même si cela lui était extrêmement désagréable d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Que Len et elle ne devaient pas se fréquenter, qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, qu'ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre.

La blonde sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Elle se mit sous un plaid jaune et blanc, histoire de se cacher, et observa la rue en silence.

L'air frais la faisait frissonner, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

Soudain, elle sursauta en reconnaissant la silhouette de son frère qui débouchait au coin de la rue.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son plaid, pour ne pas qu'il la voit, elle l'observa tant bien que mal, avec la pénombre ambiante.

Mais le sort en avait décidé tout autre.

Un vent plutôt violent fit voler le plaid à l'autre bout de la terrasse, sous le cri de protestation de Rin.

- Non ! Non, non, non, bordel ! Hurla-t-elle, coupant net au silence de la nuit.

Len tourna aussitôt le visage vers la source de ces hurlements. Un immeuble fraichement construit, niveau du quatrième étage, lui semblait-il.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa soeur.

Elle était donc bien ici...

Rin récupéra tant bien que mal son plaid, ses vêtements un peu trop larges pour elle lui fouettant le dos.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle vit son portable qui sonnait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait-il bien être, puisque que c'était certainement son père.

- Allô ? Qu'est-ce tu veux, Papa ?

-De un, je ne pense pas être ton père, je suis trop jeune.

Rin écarquilla les yeux, les larmes qu'elles avaient jusque là retenues se mettant à dériver sur ses joues rougies par le froid.

-De deux, je voudrais retrouver ma soeur.

**Fiiiiiin ! ~**

**J'adore ce chapitre.  
**

**Ouais, c'est vrai je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
**

**Euh...:3  
**

**Ah oui !  
**

**Au niveau des défis, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos défis par MP, où en reviews si vous voulez ! :)  
**

**Un thème, un couple, où même un lieu et je vous fais ça ! ~  
**

**Si vous me donnez seulement un thème, ce sera surement du RinXLen! :D  
**

**Bonne journée et encore merci pour tous vos reviews !  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le chapitre 15, excusez moi, j'essaye de maintenir le rythme mais je bosse sur 2/3 défis, une nouvelle fiction Yaoi [PikoxGakupo pour les intéressé(e)s ], ce chapitre-ci que je vous postent, celui de Jinsei Game qui sera postée en plusieurs parties parce que autrement c'est trop fois trop long [Je n'en suis qu'à la troisième vie et y'a déjà 2500 mots. Il y a 11 vie, plus des scènes entre deux, et le jeu en lui même. Mais quelle mouche m'a piquée de vouloir faire cette chanson à la fin ? XD], celui de Excuse-Moi mon Ange et un OS sans aucun rapport ! :D**

**Merci de votre compréhension ~**

**Et bonne lecture ! :B  
**

_Chapitre 15._

- V-vous avez du vous trompez de numéro, Monsieur. Balbutia maladroitement Rin, tentant de camoufler sa voix - et ses pleurs par la même occasion. -

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, se mettant à trembler. Elle s'assit sur son lit, dont les draps jaunes étaient défaits, inspirant à fond. Le sommier émit un grincement de protestation lorsque Rin se laisse plutôt violemment tomber sur le dos.

- Gumi ne serait pas revenue sans toi, et j'ai vu notre cousine. Tu sais, IA. Ça faisait un bout de temps, mais elle a parlé de toi avec Gumi au supermarché. C'est fou, elle est toujours aussi commère, IA. Tu te souviens qu'elle fouillait dans notre chambre, quand nous étions petits ? Haa...~ C'était avant tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand est-ce que nous nous sommes réellement perdus, tout les deux Rin ?

La voix de Len tremblait légèrement, mais beaucoup moins que celle de sa soeur qui gardait un silence obstiné.

- Rin, je sais que tu es là, tu n'aurais pas répondue sinon. Je suis sérieux, quand est-ce que nous nous sommes réellement perdus toi et moi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit quand papa et maman nous ont séparés, c'était plus tard. Était-ce quand je t'ai rejetée ? Je m'en veux énormément, maintenant tu sais ? Je devrais t'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux plus. La seule chose qui n'a pas changée...

- Len, s'il te plaît arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Je suis fatiguée, le décalage horaire c'est épuisant. J'espère simplement que tu es heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux. Si tout ce que tu veux c'est me faire souffrir, c'est réussie. Je ne tiens plus en place plus de deux minutes, ma vie se résume à rien, je suis incapable de rester assise ! Tout ce que j'aimais faire, je ne peux plus. Je suis contente de t'avoir revue, il y a deux ans mais là... Je n'en peux plus. Pardon mais, j'espère simplement que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi.

Rin se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, son cellulaire toujours collé contre l'oreille malgré tout. Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase, et avait résonné comme une fouet lors de ses paroles malgré elle. Elle avait voulu être ferme, tant pis pour elle, si son frère se remettait à la détester.

- Rin... Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenue ?

- Non, tu ne le sauras pas.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette promesse que tu m'as fait dans ta lettre d'il y a deux ans ?

- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

- Tu as dit que tu reviendrais, et tu es revenue. Pourquoi tu es revenue, Rin ?

- Parce que j'avais envie de revenir, bordel, tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu n'es pas moi !

- Rin, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais...

- Len, excuse moi mais c'est trop là. Pardon pour tout. Pardon d'avoir tuée Piko, pardon d'être revenue, pardon de t'aimer, pardon ! Mais là, je n'en peux réellement plus sérieux. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais maintenant ... Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant même si je sais que quoi qu'on fasse, on se ferra souffrir mutuellement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Len qui garda le silence. Il ne sentait plus le froid glacial qui le congelait quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne sentait plus le vent de décembre qui lui glaçait le visage. Non, il ne sentait plus rien, il espérait un signe, regardant cette petite fenêtre lumineuse situé au 4ème étage de cet immeuble juste en face de chez lui. Il espérait la revoir, revoir sa soeur, voir son sourire sentir sa petite main contre la sienne. Et par dessus tout, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et pouvoir lui rendre ce baiser qu'il n'avait put lui rendre le jour de son départ pour l'Angleterre.

La communication fut coupée, mais même sachant cela, Len ne cessait de regarder la fenêtre. Il espérait la revoir, rien de plus, pourquoi ne lui accordait-on pas le droit de voir sa soeur qu'il souhaitait plus que tout revoir depuis déjà deux ans. Son souffle se transformait en buée, il s'en fichait. Ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir à cause du froid, il s'en fichait. La neige recouvrait ces cheveux, les humidifiant. Mais de ça aussi, il s'en fichait maintenant.

Il savait que sa soeur était rentrée, et il comptait bien la récupérer !

Rin se passa la main sur le visage, en jetant son portable sur sont lit. Elle fondit en larmes, se laissant glisser le long du mur avec un hoquet étranglé. Elle s'en voulait maintenant. D'avoir rejeté ainsi son frère qui lui manquait tant, de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle avait envie de sortir à toute vitesse dehors, avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, maintenant.

Gumi frappa à la porte de la chambre de son amie qui ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je viens juste te dire que le dîner est servi, Rinnie...

- J'arrive, laisse-moi cinq minutes..

- Prends ton temps...

Se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement, Gumi alla rejoindre Gumo qui était déjà en train d'attaquer son repas.

- Attends un peu espèce de goinfre !

- Mais ch'j'ai faim moi ! Marmonna Gumo, la bouche pleine de feuille de salade.

- Idiot ... Je sais pas comment je fais pour te su... Attends un peu espèce de goinfre !

Gumo éclata de rire, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa salade par la même occasion. Gumi rit légèrement elle aussi, en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme. Rin ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait également détachée ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient désormais sur les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Il y a de la salade, des carottes, des tomates... Et du poulet avec de la purée !

Le sourire réconfortant de Gumi réchauffa un peu le cœur meurtri de Rin, qui tenta un sourire - ce dernier se transforma par ailleurs en une grimace plutôt hilarante - malgré tout.

- Tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure ce soir, Rin ? Demanda Gumi tandis que le dîner se terminait.

- Je ne sais pas trop. 22 où 23 heures comme d'habitude, je suppose.

- Mais ?

- Mais je compte faire un peu d'heures supplémentaires, histoire qu'on soit sur de pouvoir garder l'appartement...

- Tu travailles trop, Rin ! Soupira Gumo en posant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Ça m'évite de penser, c'est bien !

- Alors, tu penses trop ?

- Je suppose que oui !

Avec un soupir las, Rin alla se changer. Elle enfila rapidement une banal robe jaune cintré à la taille par une fine bande de soie blanche. Elle mit également un petit gilet de laine blanc, et des chaussures à talons blanches également.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis que Rin sortit de l'appartement en prenant ses clefs au cas où Gumi et Gumo souhaiteraient sortir. Elle se mit donc en route vers son lieu de travail, un petit bar où elle allait avant. Elle remplaçait la serveuse qui était en congé maternité, ayant eu la confirmation quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, elle cherchait tout de même un autre petit boulot pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts à chaque fin de mois.

Elle rentra par l'arrière du bar, et alla saluer les autres employés avec un entrain ravivé. Elle se mit donc à prendre les commandes des différents clients qui venaient mangés, où simplement se détendre pas après une longue et fatigante journée de travail.

Len poussa un grognement énervé, en tentant de faire disparaître la fumée noirâtre qui s'élevait de sa poêle. Il n'avait jamais su cuisiner, pourquoi s'embêtait-il à essayer ? Ses œufs aux plats n'étaient qu'un souvenir lointain, à présent.

Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail en soupirant. Bon, que pouvait-il manger ? Il ne voulait pas faire partir en fumée toute la nourriture qu'il avait acheter il n'y même pas une heure ! Après réflexion, sa mère rentrerait tard ce soir il pouvait donc aller tranquillement au restaurant ! Il alla rapidement mettre ses chaussures, enfila son manteau et après avoir vérifié qu'il lui restait assez d'argent pour dîner, il sortit de chez lui, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva au fameux bar, un léger soupir nostalgique lui échappa. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cet endroit. La lumière tamisée des néons blancs grésillaient légèrement, ce qui lui rappela le temps passé avec Miku et Piko à rigoler dans ici. Au souvenir douloureux de son ami décédé, il baissa les yeux, se rendant vers la seule table vide.

Une jeune serveuse aux cheveux cheveux rouges flamboyants s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande.

- Vous avez choisi jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, un air légèrement moqueur sur le visage.

- Je pense que si j'avais le menu, ce serait plus simple, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oh oui, pardon jeune homme ! ~ 'Nnie, apporte le menu !

La serveuse retourna de là où elle était venue, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'un box, parlant à voix basse.

- Le menu arrive ! ~ Fanfaronna la femme en repartant derrière son comptoir, souriant à tout le monde.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'une jeune serveuse qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ciel qui vint lui déposer le menu sur la table, avec un sourire aimable.

- En espérant que notre menu vous plaira ! ~

Len cligna des yeux un instant, gardant le silence tandis que la blonde repartait prendre les commandes. Elle revint au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, un petit calepin entre les mains.

- Vous avez choisi, monsieur ?

- Oui, je pense. Je voudrai ...

Rin écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en reconnaissant cette voix.

- Je voudrai un soda, et une salade s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse commença à noter ce que Len voulait. Sa main tremblait, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Et je voudrais ma soeur, aussi. Ouais, je voudrais revoir ma soeur.

**Fin du chapitre ! **

**Bah en fait j'ai pas mis si longtemps que ça à le faire ! Je l'ai commencé hier [ 15.02.2013] parce que j'étais malade et je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui ! [16.02.2013] Cool ! Par contre, je ne suis pas très très fière de ce chapitre mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire mieux parce que... Parce que je suis malade et complètement crevée ! T.T  
**

**Donc, oui... Euh là je vais aller bosser un peu sur Spice, puis sur mon PikoxGakupo dont je ne connais toujours pas le titre d'ailleurs O.O Où alors après Spice, je vais allez sur Jinsei Game. Où sur Excuse moi mon ange. Ou sur Mars pendant que j'y suis. Non je déconne. Peut-être que je vais continuer mes défis, je ne sais pas du tout ! **

**Merci en tout cas de me lire ! Bonne journée/soirée ! :D**


	16. Chapter 17

**Donc voilà c'est le chapitre 17 de ma toute première fiction Vocaloid ! Ouah, déjà 17 ?! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à caser un où deux évènements importants et cette fiction se terminera ! Ouah, ça choque, je n'ai pas envie de terminer d'écrire cette histoire, parce que c'est ma toute première et voilà, c'est de l'émotion tout ça :') Oula, je fais dans les sentiments c'est pas bon signe ! Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ! :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17.**_

Rin resta debout quelques minutes après que son père est raccroché, trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Son père... Allait mourir. Était surement déjà mort, car cela faisait tout de même une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle était debout. Sa main tremblait, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit l'appel de son frère.

- Rin !

Elle sursauta et tourna son regard embué de larmes vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Oh, surement savoir comment elle allait, en vu de ses larmes, et de son teint si pâle qu'on aurait dit un cadavre. Un cadavre, comme celui de son père, a l'heure qu'il était ? Une nouvelle vague de larmes parvint à la blondinette qui hoqueta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Rin ? S'inquiéta Len.

- P-Papa...

- Quoi, Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- I-il est mort, Len...

* * *

**_One week later._**

Meiko et Rin s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas organiser d'enterrement. Gakupo n'avait jamais eu de famille, il était orphelin, n'avait ni frère ni soeur. Sa seule famille fut sa femme et ses enfants. Et les femmes ne se voyaient pas du tout se rendre à un enterrement, juste en étant trois.

Rin avait donc emménagée chez Len et Meiko, suite au menace de cette dernière qui voulait faire plaisir à son défunt ex-mari. Mais Rin ne sortait plus de la chambre de Len, refusant catégoriquement de parler à quiconque. Même son frère ne pouvait plus entendre le son de sa voix.

- Écoute Rin, Papa ne voudrait pas ça.

Autant parler à un mur. Rin fixa son frère d'un air las et referma les yeux, cachant son visage avec son oreiller.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? J'aime pas te voir comme ça? Tu aurai surement préféré rester chez les Carottes ?

Les Carottes étaient le surnom que Len avait donné à Gumi et Gumo.

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. S'allongeant à côté de sa soeur, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

- Écoute Rin, tu es en train de faire exactement comme moi pour Piko. Tu restes cloîtrée dans notre chambre, tu ne parle à personne. Tu fais comme moi, là et c'est pas bon pour toi. Tu ne bouges même plus, comment fais-tu avec ton hyperactivité ? Il faut que tu sortes Rin, sinon, je te forcerai.

- Mmh.

- Mon dieu, tu as décrochée un son, c'est fantastique !

Len leva les mains vers le plafond, comme pour adresser une sorte de prière ... Au lustre.

- Lustre Tout-Puissant, aidez moi dans ma noble quête...

- C'est bon arrête, tu as l'air idiot Len. Marmonna Rin en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil et les pleurs.

- Tu parles, mais mon dieu, c'est fantastique !

Pour toute réponse, Len eut le droit de recevoir l'oreiller que serrait sa soeur contre elle en pleine face. Il sentait l'orange, il sentait Rin. Cette dernière poussa un soupir las.

- Il faut que je bouge, Len, ça va pas le faire.

Elle s'agita sur le lit, en poussant un couinement nerveux. Elle se sentait soudainement oppressée, et avait une folle envie de bouger. Elle s'agita un peu plus, et sauta du lit avec rapidité, retombant silencieusement sur ses pieds. Len n'eût même pas le temps de voir sa soeur partir, que la porte se refermait avec un claquement sec.

- Rin ! Attends ! Où tu vas ?!

- Je suis en retard, merde, je suis en retard ! Hurla Rin, en laçant rapidement ses baskets.

Elle s'était très rapidement habillé d'un top jaune vif, d'un short noir, et d'une paire de chaussettes bicolores l'une noire et la seconde jaune. Son éternel nœud blanc sur la tête, elle prit sa besace jaune où des morceaux de rubans adhésifs étaient collés n'importe comment, formant des formes uniques.

- Où est-ce que tu es en retard ?! Attends moi, Rin ! Je peux venir ?!

- Si tu veux mais ne traîne pas, je dois passer chez le fleuriste !

Rapidement, - surement moins rapidement que sa soeur - Len noua ses propres baskets, enfila sa veste et suivit sa soeur qui courait déjà comme une folle dans la rue, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle.

Len suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, hurlant vainement à sa soeur de l'attendre. Lorsque cette dernière traversa la route sans pour autant regarder autour d'elle, et qu'un camion arrivait il lui hurla de faire attention. La blonde n'en tint pas rigueur, et courut jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. Le poids lourd ne la remarqua pas, mais la manqua de peu.

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis qu'il regardait sa soeur déboulait comme une furie dans la boutique de fleur. Il la rejoignit tranquillement. Il était essoufflé mais apparemment, pas elle. Elle trépignait sur place, observant différent bouquets de fleurs. Rin se décida pour un bouquet de rose bleues et blanches qu'elle paya rapidement avant de ressortir avec un virulent "ACTIVE TOI LEN"

Son frère avait compris le message.

Mais la destination de sa soeur Rin lui était encore inconnu, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à un potentiel endroit.

Il se remit à courir, la respiration saccadé. Au moins, Rin ne restait plus cloitrée dans leur chambre.

Rapidement, Rin arriva devant l'église. Elle poussa un portillon en fer rouillé qui émit un grincement sinistre lorsqu'il s'ouvrit. Elle se calma aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le grand cimetière. Elle serra le bouquet de roses entre ses mains et s'avança doucement entre les pierres tombales, observant les inscriptions de temps à autres.

Elle entendit donc facilement la respiration haletante de son frère qui la rejoignit faiblement, les joues rougies par l'effort. Rin, ne ressentait, quant à elle, presque aucune fatigue mais elle était habituée.

Au bout de deux minutes passées à marcher entre différentes sépultures, les jumeaux arrivèrent devant l'objet de cette course effrénée. Un pierre tombale où un bouquet de lilas bleus fanées reposaient.

Voilà ce qui était marqué sur la pierre...

_A notre chère Kaiko._

_R.I.P._

_11/12/1998 - 05/08/2010_

_On ne t'oublie pas. _

- Pardon pour le retard, Kaiko. Papa aussi, il est parti. Tu as du le voir, non ? Chuchota doucement Rin, sous le regard éberlué de Len.

* * *

- Mayu, active! On a pas tout notre temps, là !

IA éteignit son téléphone et le jeta sur le canapé, en attendant son amie qui prenait visiblement son temps.

- Son avion atterrit dans dix minutes, dépêche !

- On l'attends, on l'attends~ Chantonna Mayu en sortant de la petite salle de bain.

IA et Mayu vivaient ensemble, dans un petit appartement du centre-ville, non loin de la supérette dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient. Vêtues toutes les deux de robes rouges leur arrivant au dessus du genoux et de ballerines noires, elles descendirent les escaliers à toutes vitesses en se pressant mutuellement.

- Avance, Avance ! ~

- Oui, oui,mais grouille toi sinon il va nous échapper, bordel !

Ensemble, les jeunes filles enfourchèrent une moto, attachèrent rapidement leur casque. IA enclencha le contact, faisant vrombir l'appareil tandis que Mayu nouait ses bras fins et blancs autour de la taille de son amie. Avec un cri de joie retentissant, la moto démarra et fonça dans la rue.

* * *

- _Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol en partance de Londres à destination de Tokyo va atterrir avec quelques minutes de retard. Merci de votre compréhension._

Une vague de râlement sonore emplit l'appareil. Kaito leva les yeux aux ciels. La voix grésillante de cette femme qui leur annonçait pour la énième fois leur éventuel retard commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher sa joie.

Il allait retrouver Rin, après tout, non ?

Et peut-être en profiter pour torturer un peu Gumi et Gumo, ces deux lâches qui avaient suivis sa Rin.

Et pourquoi pas tuer Len, cet idiot, si il en avait l'occasion.

Mais chaque chose avait son ordre d'importance, et il avait établi son planning.

Tout d'abord, retrouver Rin.

Ensuite, il le pouvait, torturer Gumi et Gumo.

Et enfin, tuer Len, pour faire regretter à Rin de s'être enfuie si loin de lui.

Oui, ce plan lui semblait bien.

Il n'y avait aucun obstacle à son plan, puisque Gakupo, le père de Rin - et de Len, aussi. - était désormais mort.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Aucune ombre au tableau, Rin ne se doutait surement pas de sa venue.

Car après tout, il avait tué Gakupo pendant son sommeil, par conséquence il n'avait pas pu appeler quiconque pour faire ses adieux.

Ce fut avec trente minutes de retard que l'avion atterrit et que Kaito descendit de l'appareil, traînant sa grosse valise bleu sombre derrière lui. Il affichait une expression neutre, des yeux froids, un visage sans aucun sourire.

Personne ne l'attendait.

A moins que... ?

* * *

Mayu couina de douleur lorsque sa camarade la plaqua contre un mur pour la dissimulait.

- Fait pas d'bruit, il est là, il va falloir le suivre, d'accord ?

- Mais... Balbutia la jeune fille aux yeux noirs.

- Mayu, s'il te plaît. Chut !

IA plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, tandis que l'objet de sa convoitise passait non-loin d'eux. Un sourire machiavélique étira son visage, tandis qu'elle déposait un chaste baiser sur le front de Mayu, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ecoute chérie, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave j'y vais toute seule.

- Na' ! Je veux venir avec toi, il est autant ma proie que la tienne je te signale !

Déterminé, Mayu croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine, affrontant son aînée du regard.

IA avait deux ans de plus que Mayu.

Sachant que Mayu avait 18 ans, IA en avait donc 20.

IA étouffa un rire en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

IA et Mayu étaient ensemble depuis maintenant 3 ans, et filaient le parfait amour, celui avec un grand "A".

- Bon, maintenant ma chérie, prépare toi, on va commettre un meurtre. Chuchota Ia, en entraînant Mayu à la suite d'un homme au long manteau noir.

* * *

Chapitre beaucoup plus court que d'habitude, mais bon excusez moi, j'ai pas le moral, mon arrière-grand-père vient de nous quitter donc voilà. J'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, je trouve qu'on apprend pas mal de truc dans ce chapitre-ci. IA et Mayu sont ensembles, elles sont choutes. :D Hm. Le grand bleu est arrivé au Japon, Kaiko est encore morte, Rin a fait une sorte de micro-dépression, Len n'est pas endurant pour un sou. Bref, on apprend plein de truc plus chiant les uns que les autres. Pour le prochain chapitre, je me rattraperai, PROMIS.


	17. Chapter 16

**Pfiou, moi je dis, heureusement que je suis en vacance et que je suis bien inspirée ! Parce que j'ai tout plein de scénario dans la tête, pour des OS, des chapitres de mes autres fictions, et ... Pardon encore pour les défis qui prennent de plus en plus de retard mais bizarrement quand on m'impose un thème j'ai du mal. Même quand j'ai libre. J'y arrive pas, je bosse dessus mais j'écris à peine 100 mots par jour. Et j'en suis qu'au situation de départ O.O Donc, voilà, excusez moi ! -T.T- Merci quand même à ceux qui ont participé. Pardon encore du retard. Pardon, pardon ! *-* **

* * *

16.-

Rin détourna le regard.

- Je vous apporte ça.

- Tu m'apportes ma soeur ?

- Non, votre salade et votre soda.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

- Pourquoi tu détournes le regard ?

- Au revoir, monsieur.

Sur ce, la jeune blonde s'en alla vers les cuisines, histoire de demander au chef de lui préparer une salade. Elle sortit le soda du réfrigérateur et revint vers la table où son frère patientait, le menton entre les mains, dardant sur elle son regard d'azur.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Votre soda.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, Rin ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux ? J'ai tué ton meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi tu te défends avec Piko ?

Rin ne releva pas, et alla chercher la salade, signalant par ailleurs à son amie serveuse qu'elle prenait sa pause. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Len, qui affichait désormais un sourire vainqueur.

- J'ai gagné ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas, comme avant ?

- Mmh. Réfléchissons. Parce que je t'aime, que tu es ma soeur, que tu me manques, que j'aime te voir sourire, que je n'ai pas supporté de te savoir loin, que j'ai toujours rêvé de te serrer dans mes bras... J'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Les joues de la petite blonde prirent une teinte rouge, et elle détourna de nouveau le regard, gênée. Son frère l'aimait ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

- Ecoute, Len...

- Tu es revenu.

- Bah non, j'suis à Londres, là, ça se voit ? Grogna Rin, d'un ton froid.

Ce changement brusque de ton effraya légèrement Len, qui arqua un sourcil, n'osant plus prononcer un son. Il fixa sa soeur d'un air neutre, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Pardon. Oui, je suis revenue. Mais, Len, je ne sais pas trop si...

- J'ai le droit de savoir _pourquoi_ tu es revenue ?

- Mmh...

- Ca veut dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien _pourquoi_ je suis revenue.

- Pour moi ?

- Mmh.

Len ricana un instant, se rapprochant tout doucement de sa soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci se crispa un instant, ayant un désagréable souvenir des contacts avec les hommes - en l'occurrence, avec Kaito - puis finit par se détendre, en inspirant lentement l'odeur de son frère.

- Tu sens la banane.

Len éclata de rire en embrassant le front de Rin, qui eut un petit sourire.

Mais leur câlin improvisé ne dura pas longtemps. Rin ne put tenir ne serait-ce que quelque minutes de plus dans les bras de son frère, se leva d'un bond, un sourire peiné sur les lèvres.

- Pardon, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te tenir dans mes bras ?

Len semblait déçu. Il avait tant rêvé de revoir sa soeur, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir la...

- C'est pas ça ! Mais je ne peux pas tenir en place, tu le sais !

Len soupira. Ça, il l'avait complètement oublié. Que sa soeur ne tenait désormais plus en place, devant trouver un moyen quelconque de se fatiguer.

- Oh, oui... C'est vrai.

* * *

Elle tourna sur elle-même, entièrement vêtu de noir. Sa veste de cuir, qui cachait un débardeur. Une jupe en jean, dévoilant de longues et fines jambes teintes d'un collant noir. Ses escarpins, qui claquaient sur le sol, à chaque fois qu'elle marchait. Sa peluche en main, la serrant doucement contre elle. Elle darda son regard doré sur le ciel noir de cette soirée, la cascade de cheveux blonds platines bouclés dans son dos s'agitant doucement au gré du vent. Un sourire légèrement détraqué étira ses lèvres fines et rosées.

- On attend, on attend...~

Elle se mit à chanter une douce mélodie sans parole, se contentant de basique vocalises qui emplissait désormais l'air frais.

Cette journée avait été extraordinaire.

Les suivantes promettaient donc de l'être également.

* * *

Le vase avait éclaté au sol. Il était fou furieux.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

L'avoir laissé seul ?

Ici, à Londres ?

Alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais quelque part dans le monde ?

Mais il savait exactement où la trouver.

Oh oui, ça il le savait, et parfaitement !

Il fixa un instant son reflet.

Ses cheveux bleus océans tombaient sur ses yeux du même bleu sombre, d'une froideur insupportable. Son visage aux trait fin mais dur, était déformé en une grimace de colère. Il portait un long manteau noir, une écharpe bleue sombre et un banal jean beige. Ses mains étaient gantés de cuir noir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et son aura semblait faire vibrer l'air autour de lui tellement la colère qu'il éprouvait se ressentait.

Sa main se resserra sur un objet métallique, et un sourire faux éclaira son visage.

Oh, elle allait amèrement regretter d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle, étudier ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle avait déjà du mal à lire un simple livre, alors étudier pendant des heures !

Elle s'était bien moquée de lui !

Alors, il décida de se venger.

De lui faire subir, ce que lui avait subi.

Il sortit doucement de la chambre, sans faire de bruit.

Gakupo était surement au courant.

Il n'avait pas paru plus surpris que ça, que sa fille adorée parte vivre en France pour étudier, alors qu'elle était incapable de rester assise à table pour les repas !

Il n'avait pas pleurer, non, il avait à peine réagit.

Que se passait-il, dans la tête, de se père ?

Non, Kaito n'avait aucun doute.

Gakupo avait forcément était mit dans la confidence.

Alors, il allait tout d'abord se venger sur ce père, qui avait laisser sa fille partir ainsi, loin de lui.

Il était deux heures du matin, Gakupo dormait tranquillement, loin de se douter du plan machiavélique que préparer Kaito dans son dos. Il rêvait de sa fille, il voulait son bonheur. Il savait qu'il finirait par mourir, par la main de Kaito. Oh, oui, il le savait parfaitement, que cet idiot, fou d'amour pour Rin, qui elle, préférait aimer son frère, plutôt que lui. Len était en danger, peut-être plus que lui.

Un sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres du père des jumeaux.

Rin et Len allaient être heureux, alors, lui aussi était heureux.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et chercha son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit, sans allumer la lumière.

Lorsqu'il trouva son cellulaire, il composa rapidement le numéro de sa fille...

* * *

Rin sentit son portable vibrer. S'excusant auprès de Len, qui poussa un soupir déçu, elle s'écarta du banc où ils s'étaient assis pour discuter. La soirée d'hier avait été dur pour Rin, niveau émotionnel, et Len et elle avaient décidés de se revoir le lendemain, au alentour de 11 heures. Cela faisait simplement une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient assis sur ce banc.

- Oui, Papa ? Il est deux heures du matin, à Londres, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

La voix de Rin rassura son père, elle semblait bien.

- Ma Rinnie, est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

- H-hein ? Bien sur que je suis heureuse, pourquoi tu me dis ça, Papa ?

- C'est Kaito. Il a tout découvert. Je voulais t'appeler une dernière fois, avant qu'il me tue.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent, ses mains se mirent à trembler et des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux.

- Papa... N-non, v-va t'en, p-part, ne te laisse pas tuer par _lui_ !

- Ca m'évitera d'avoir à le supporter.

Rin entendit le rire sans joie de son frère.

- Et puis, ça fera plaisir à ta mère. Tu seras gentille avec elle, d'accord ?

- Papa, non, s'il te plaît... T'a pas le droit d'me laisser comme ça !

- Rinnie, n'insiste pas, je me laisserai faire.

Une larme roula sur la joue rouge de Rin, qui renifla.

- Papa...

- Bisous, Rinnie. Je t'aime. Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Tu feras comme avec Kaiko, n'est-ce pas ?

- Promis...

* * *

Gakupo raccrocha. Il comprenait parfaitement la douleur de sa fille, bien sur. Mais il en avait légèrement marre de vivre avec cet homme qui ne jurait que par sa fille, qui l'empêchait d'être heureuse. Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres, en la revoyant, toute petite, lorsqu'elle jouait dans leur petit jardin, sur la veille balançoire grinçante.

- Bon, maintenant, Meiko.

Il composa le numéro de son ex-femme, qui était surement au travail à cette heure-ci. A moins qu'elle soit clouée au lit, avec un affreux mal de tête, du à une soirée à boire du saké. Il ricana, en posant doucement son téléphone contre son oreille.

_Bip..._

_Bip..._

_Bip..._

_Bip..._

Gakupo soupira. Elle avait surement oublié son portable chez elle. Il se souvint qu'elle l'oubliait souvent, quand il était encore ensemble.

- C'était avant...

_Bip..._

_Bip..._

**_Vous êtes sur mon répondeur.  
_**

La voix de Meiko résonna dans le crâne de Gakupo, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir las.

**_Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laissez un message après le bip, je vous rappellerez. Len, arrête de...!_**

_Biiiiiiip._

- Bon. Je suppose que tu dors, Mei'. C'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé t'entendre une dernière fois.- Il rit - Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te demander un petit service. Tu sais sans doute, que Rin et moi sommes partis à Londres pendant deux ans. Rin est rentrée, Len te l'a surement dit. Mais seulement voilà, nous avons maintenant un petit problème. Kaito, tu vois qui c'est ? Il est grand, les yeux bleus... Tu te rappelles ? Bien. Il est furieux, parce que Rin lui a menti pour pouvoir renter au Japon. Il ne va pas tarder à me tuer. Oui, ça sonne faux, mais tu me connais, tu connais mes _activités_. Kaito en fait parti, lui aussi. Donc, j'aurai bien aimé que tu puisses accueillir Rin quelques temps. C'est possible ? Elle aura besoin de soutien. Vu que je serai mort, tu ne pourras pas me rappeler. Excuse-moi. J'aurai aimé être capable de te revoir pour pouvoir te dire ça en face, mais maintenant c'est un peu trop tard, tu ne crois pas ? C'est dur à dire, tu me reprochais de ne pas te le dire assez souvent. Donc déjà, je m'excuse parce que je sais parfaitement que maintenant ce n'est plus réciproque. Mais voilà, moi, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Len que je suis fier de lui ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire. Dit-lui ça, au moins, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, ça m'attriste parce que même si moi, je ne suis pas très proche de lui, il reste et restera mon fils pour toujours et je l'aime autant que Rin. J'aurai aimé le voir grandir, lui aussi, le voir sourire comme Rin souriait lorsqu'elle ouvrait ses cadeaux de noëls. Elle était adorable, tu t'en souviens ? Lorsqu'ils avaient deux ans. Bon, mon amour, je vais te laisser, je pourris ton répondeur. Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie. Bisous. Je t'aime, Meiko.

* * *

Kaito ouvrit violemment la porte. Gakupo venait de reposer son portable et avait tout juste eu le temps de se rallonger - il s'était assis pendant son monologue sur le répondeur de Meiko - et de fermer les yeux, faisant comme si il était endormi.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Kaito qui s'installa à côté du père de sa Rin. Il serra le manche du poignard qu'il gardait précieusement dans le poche intérieur de son blouson. Il le pointa doucement dans le dos de Gakupo, qui affichait une mine paisible. Un grand sourire heureux étirait ses lèvres, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le bleu.

D'un coup sec et bien placé, Kaito poignarda Gakupo qui poussa un grognement de douleur. [N.A : Petit clin d'oeil à ma soeur adorée 'Tai, où Kagami-LenxRin, ça te rappellera forcément quelque chose ! ~]Pour étouffer les sons que poussait Gakupo, Kaito agrippa sans douceur le cou du violet et commença à serrer, l'étranglant sans pitié,le regard dur et impassible. Gakupo ouvrit grand la bouche, écarquilla violemment les yeux, faisant mine d'être prit au dépourvu, cherchant en vain de l'air.

Kaito retira le poignard du dos de Gakupo et le plaça dans le petit espace que ses mains ne pouvaient pas serrer. D'un geste vif et agile, il enfonça le poignard dans la gorge du père de Rin.

_Londres._

_02h45 du matin._

_Gakupo, père de deux enfants, vient de rendre son dernier souffle, tué de la main d'un homme fou d'amour._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Pardon pour le retard mais lundi, mardi et mercredi, j'étais chez 'Tai et j'ai pas pu écrire. En tout cas, je suis plutôt fière de la fin de ce chapitre, mais au début je ne voulais pas faire mourir Gakupo mais il me fallait une transition pour... Plus tard. ~ Vous verrez bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît et que vous continuerez de me lire ! Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisirs ! *-* Je vous aiment, qui veut un câlin ? ~ **

**Merci encore ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alala, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur ! Mon prof' de français est parti à Paris, [J'y vais ce week-end, désolée, pas de chapitres.]et j'ai fini à 12H30 du coup ! Donc, chapitre 18 d'Oublie Moi Aime Moi, d'ailleurs j'ai réfléchie à l'origine du nom de cette fiction. Au début, Rin ne devait pas aimer du tout Len. Mais j'ai pas prévue trop d'avance, laissant mon imagination faire tout le boulot, (merci, chère amie ! :D) et ça a pas donné ça. Donc maintenant je viens d'y réfléchir et donc ça a un rapport avec l'enfance de Rin et Len. Gakupo veut que Rin oublie Len, et Meiko persuade Len d'aimer Rin. Vous comprenez ? Bah, moi je comprend tant mieux ! ~ Bref bonne lecture tout le monde !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Pour la énième fois, Kaito jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, histoire de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Non, décidément, il n'y avait personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette obscure intuition qu'il lui soufflait qu'on le suivait ?

Il était désormais en face de l'aéroport. Derrière lui, un couple de retraité discutaient sans grande conviction, des jeunes couples se baladaient, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Il grimaça. Il avait envie de tous les tuer. Tous sauf Rin, bien sur.

Sa valise était bien lourde mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, se hâtant de retrouver l'hôtel dans lequel il avait réservé sa chambre. Il avait une semaine. Une semaine, pour retrouver sa bien-aimée, torturer Gumi et Gumo pour cette honteuse trahison, et tuer Len. Il ne méritait pas Rin, non, certainement pas !

Son pied buta contre un trottoir et surprit il lâcha sa valise. Avec un grognement frustré, il s'abaissa pour ramasser ses vêtements qui s'étaient étalés par terre.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider ! Proposa une petite voix chantante.

Kaito leva les yeux vers la source de la voix.

Elle provenait d'une jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans, plus où moins. Elle possédait des jolies cheveux blonds platines qui lui descendaient aux hanches, et une frange qui laissait apercevoir deux prunelles charbons qui brillaient légèrement d'une lueur dorée. Un sourire d'enfant éclairait son visage de porcelaine. Elle portait un ensemble de cuir à faire fondre n'importe qui, que ce soit homme où femme. Kaito n'y était pas indifférent, par ailleurs.

Pour Kaito, ce fut le coup de foudre. Il se dit immédiatement qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, qu'il voulait refaire sa vie avec elle, oublier Rin et Len, partir au bout du monde avec cette belle inconnu. Alors, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et confiant.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. Je suis Kaito et vous ?

- Mayu. Je suis de passage au Japon pour mes études.

- Et bien Mayu, vous me voyez enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Les lèvres de Mayu s'étirèrent en un sourire doux, tandis qu'elle repliait doucement une chemise bleu sombre, avec un symbole représentant ... Une glace ? Surprenant.

**_Quel con._ **Pensa Mayu. _**J'ai envie de le buter ! **_

* * *

Rin posa le bouquet avec soulagement. Elle avait eue tellement peur d'être en retard ! Elle soupira, s'asseyant en tailleur devant la pierre tombale où reposer son amie d'enfance. Len, lui, restait debout, fixant la pierre avec insistance, persuadé que Kaiko allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre en hurlant "SURPRISE !" jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle qu'elle n'était plus en vie.

- Euh... Bonjour ? Balbutia-t-il, gêné de parler à une tombe.

Rin leva les yeux vers son frère, puis les reporta sur l'inscription.

- Bah, laisse Kaiko, c'est mon frère. Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ? Et bien, ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est retrouvés tous les deux. Mais on s'est disputés à cause de mon métier. C'est pour ça que j'ai du m'absenter durant une durée indéterminée. Tu te souviens, de ça aussi ?

* * *

_Rin courait. Elle venait de donner la lettre contenant les mots qui la hantaient tant depuis des jours à son frère. Alors maintenant elle courait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle ouvrit violemment un portillon de fer qui grinça d'une manière sinistre et très peu rassurante, et se rua entre les différentes pierres tombales, jusqu'à arriver devant la tombe de son amie Kaiko.  
_

_A peine essoufflée, elle regarda la tombe d'un air désolé._

_- Pardon Kaiko. Mais je dois partir ! Len, tu sais mon frère ? J-je l'aime ! C-c'est pas normal, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer comme une folle ! E-et, K-kaito l'a découvert... D-du coup je dois partir, loin... En Angleterre.. E-et je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai mais je te promets de revenir ! J-je ne te laisserai pas ! _

_Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, elle devait tout quitter. Elle n'avait pu que frôler le bonheur du bout des doigts, mais encore une fois il lui échappait._

_- S-si un jour Len et moi pouvons être ensemble, je te promets que notre enfant s'appellera aura pour deuxième prénom Kaiko ! G-gumi aussi s'en va. O-on part tous ensemble. _

_Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Kaiko ne voudrait pas la voir pleurer. Elle revit l'espace d'un instant son grand sourire joyeux quand on lui annonçait qu'il y aurait de la glace en dessert._

_- T-tu es encore ma meilleure amie, Kaiko. M-mais je dois vraiment partir... P-parce que Kaito m'attend... Il a changé, Kaiko. Il n'est plus comme avant. Il est très possessif, avec moi. Il ne supporte pas Len ! Il a essayé de l'étrangler ! Et q-quand on s'est embrassé au parc ce matin, i-il est venu et il m'a forcé à tout dire... J'ai du avouer que j'avais tué Piko, que j'étais tueuse à gage..._

_Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de triste._

_- J'aimais beaucoup Piko. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ted-Sama et Teto-Sama le frappait... Il était un peu différent mais nous le sommes tous, ici, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde moi, j'ai embrassée mon frère et j'ai aimé ça ! L'inceste, on dit que c'est mal. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C-c'est comme ... Aha, tu te souviens quand nous avions surpris Kiyoteru et Miki ensemble ? Et après ça, ils disaient qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Haha.. J'aimerai tellement rester avec toi. Dis moi, Kaiko, si tu croises Piko la-haut, dit lui que je suis désolée, d'accord ? Et si Piko tu es là, excuse moi ! Sérieusement ! Je regrette tellement ce que je fais ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais ... Je n'avais pas le choix ! J-je t'ai aimé comme un frère ! P-pas comme Len, parce que Len je l'aime d'amour mais j'avais une grande amitié avec toi ... E-et ça m'a fait mal quand tu es parti, j'ai beaucoup pleurée ! Kaiko, tu peux le prouver ! Piko crois-la, si moi, tu refuses de me croire, ce que je comprendrais bien sur ! _

_Elle inspira à fond, en larmes, la voix éteinte et basse._

_- J- je dois partir maintenant... P-pardon..._

_Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit en courant du cimetière, le visage trempé de larmes._

* * *

- Tu as transmis mon message à Piko ? Chuchota Rin, en passant ses doigts sur le bouquet de fleurs.

- A-a Piko ? Hoqueta Len, surpris.

Rin soupira légèrement en levant les yeux vers son frère.

- J'avais demandée à Kaiko de dire à Piko que j'étais désolée et que je l'aimais énormément en amitié. Il me manque beaucoup, tu sais ? Je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée avant. De regretter d'avoir tuer quelqu'un... Donc, voilà, Piko j'espère que tu m'as pardonnée !

Un doux souffle de vent vint soulever les cheveux blonds des jumeaux, soulevant aux passages quelques petites larmes provenant des yeux de Rin. Elle les essuya rapidement. Hors de question de pleurer.

Puis soudainement, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, Len revint brièvement la fin de la lettre que Rin lui avait remise le jour de son départ. Le petit "je t'aime" marqué maladroitement dont l'encre s'était légèrement diluée à cause de larmes surement ? Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de sa soeur, passant son bras gauche autour des hanches de sa soeur.

Elle sursauta, surprise par ce soudain contact. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge adorable, qui fit rire légèrement Len. Il fit glisser les doigts le long des yeux de sa soeur, histoire de chasser ses larmes.

- Aller, arrête de pleurer, Rinnie... Kaiko et Piko ne voudraient pas cela, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis sur que Piko te pardonne, il a intérêt sinon je vais lui faire sa fête ! Rit Len, avec douceur.

Cette blague totalement inutile et pas vraiment drôle eut tout de même le mérite d'arracher un maigre rire à Rin qui essuya ses larmes d'elle-même, en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Oui je sais. C'est pas vraiment pour ça que je pleure, en f...

Rin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Len venait de plaquer ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, glacées. Une nouvelle coulée de larmes parvint à Rin, qui dérivèrent sans retenue sur ses joues...

* * *

A présent, Mayu et Kaito se retrouvaient ensemble, attablée devant un café. Mayu riait joyeusement, ses grands yeux brillant d'une lueur heureuse. Mais pas à cause du fait d'avoir rencontrer "l'homme de sa vie", bien au contraire ! Rin que de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir enfin le tuer, c'était tellement joyeux, à ses yeux !

- Et donc, tu étudies dans quoi, au fait ? Demanda soudainement Kaito, en souriant grandement.

Mayu était tellement belle ! Et son rire était un tel bonheur pour ses oreilles. Il était tombé amoureux. Pourquoi était-il revenu déjà ?

- Haa...

Elle prit un petit air gêné, en se grattant la nuque.

- C'est pas facile à aborder comme sujet, en fait, tu vois ?

Kaito agita légèrement la main.

- Je suis très ouvert, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Mayu lui offrit un petit sourire maladroit, qui le fit fondre encore plus. Cette jeune femme était une merveille.

- Je voudrais travailler dans les sous-sols des hôpitaux...

- A la morgue ?! S'écria Kaito, sidéré.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris. Tour à tour, les yeux se rivèrent de Mayu à Kaito et des murmures étonnés remplirent bientôt le petit café. Mayu lança un regard furibond à Kaito.

Trop tard.

Elle allait craquer, si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas tout de suite, elle allait lui exploser la tête sur la table.

Bien sur que non, elle ne voulait pas travailler à la morgue, mais elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, à présent.

Heureusement, IA arriva juste à temps.

- Mayu, ça fait longtemps !

Mayu sursauta violemment, se prépara légèrement à frapper cet inconnu puis se ravisa en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'IA qui venait à sa rescousse.

- IA, oui, en effet !

- Tu es revenue pour **_tes études_ **?

- Oui, tu t'en doutes bien !

Kaito lança un regard abruti vers Mayu, qui arqua un sourcil.

- Et lui c'est qui ? Ta nouvelle conquête ? Gloussa IA, d'un air faussement enjouée.

**_Qu'il touche à ma Mayu, et il regrettera d'être venu au monde !_ **Songea la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

- Non, c'est un nouvel ami...

- Petit-ami.. Rectifia Kaito, avec un sourire enjoué.

Mayu arqua à nouveau un sourcil.

Cela n'était pas prévu !

- Effectivement, on va dire que nous sommes ensemble ! Balbutia Mayu, maladroitement, en lançant un regard désolé à IA qui grinçait des dents. D'ailleurs, Kaito, viens, il faut que je te montre **_quelque_ chose**. ~

Kaito se réjouit d'avance.

D'après le ton qu'avait prit sa "petite-amie", ce "quelque-chose" promettait d'être fort intéressant...

Mayu se leva de table, laissant le soin au grand bleu de payer l'addition.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant IA, elle lui lança un regard entendu.

Le plan se mettait en marche, et allait bientôt être mit en route correctement.

Mayu conduisit Kaito dans une ruelle étroite, légèrement obscure.

Assez pour que IA puisse les suivre sans être aperçu, d'ailleurs.

Rapidement, Kaito plaqua sa blondinette contre un mur, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Avait-il prévu de recevoir un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac de la part de sa bien-aimée ?

Non.

Certainement pas.

La voix moqueuse d'IA s'éleva dans la ruelle, menaçante et furieuse.

- Suffit de jouer Kaito. Explique nous plutôt _**pourquoi** _tu es revenu au Japon.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je me suis rattrapée, excusez-moi, si oui, tant mieux, si non... Je ferai mieux dans le prochain chapitre !

En fait je me speede depuis tout à l'heure pour terminer ce chapitre avant de partir (oui je dois partir mais on s'en fout) et du coup voilà, excusez moi si ce chapitre est différent de d'habitude !

OUAIS ! Rin et Len se font un bisous !

Bientôt la fin...

Alala, c'est tellement nostalgique de devoir arrêter une fiction, j'ai pas envie mais j'ai pas l'choix !

TwT

Hm, autrement, en espérant que vous avez aimés ce chapitre 18 ! =^(•.•)^=

Donc voilà pas d'autre truc à dire !

Des avis, des reviews ?

Merci de me suivre :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc voilà, après la traduction c'est ce chapitre qui sort ^^ Hm... Autrement, dans ce chapitre, on apprend pas grand chose c'est de l'action plus qu'autre chose ! Mais je vous laisse lire, en tout cas ! **

* * *

Chapitre 19

* * *

Mayu dardait son regard de charbon sur l'homme qu'elle avait fait semblant d'aimer pendant ces quelques heures. Heures qui lui avaient parues tellement insupportable ! Mais elle avait promit à IA, qu'elle aimait tellement, qu'elle le ferait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eue trop le choix. Et puis, tuer ça l'amusait, Mayu.

IA, elle, regardait l'homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé pendant deux ans. Deux ans de pur bonheur, où ils formaient un couple soudé. Elle revoyait ses sourires joyeux, son regard pétillant... Puis elle secoua la tête. Non tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne, elle le détestait maintenant. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas Mayu maintenant ? Oui, Mayu comptait plus que cette ordure de première.

- Ma chérie, calme toi, d'accord. On doit lui poser deux trois questions. Soupira doucement IA, en voyant la lueur meurtrière qui ornait le regard d'encre de la petite blonde.

Kaito ne comprenait plus rien, mais alors plus rien du tout ! Pourquoi la femme de sa vie l'avait-elle trahie ainsi ? Cette si jolie jeune fille, Mayu, avec son visage angélique et ses sourires si doux et innocents ! L'amour l'avait-il rendu tellement aveugle, aveugle au point de ne pas voir le jeu de la petite ?

Puis il remarqua la personne qui avait parlé. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux couleur platine et aux yeux bleus ciels. Il manqua de s'étouffer. Comment ... Comment était-ce possible, qu'**elle **soit ici ?

- IA... Tu es...

- Mayu.

La main de Mayu s'abattit avec une force inouïe sur sa joue. Si fort qu'il tourna la tête sous le choc, et sentit sa tête bourdonner. Un son suraiguë lui boucha les tympans un instant, mais ne semblait pas s'atténuer au fur et à mesure.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Shion.

- Mh. C'est IA qui pose les questions sinon je te pète la gueule, pauvre con !

IA passa sa main sur la joue de Mayu, qui la plus grande surprise de Kaito, frotta sa joue contre la paume de IA en ronronnant comme un chat. Il arqua un sourcil d'un air intrigué. Cette fille était ... Surprenante.

- Là, calme, ma chérie. Shion, tu vas commencer par te rappeler deux trois trucs, OK ?

- Tu es vivante... IA... Mon amour... Murmura Kaito, malgré sa tête bourdonnante et sa joue brûlante.

Les sourcils d'IA se froncèrent, et un rictus de dégoût tordit son si beau visage. Mais au fond de ses yeux, la lueur d'abandon et de nostalgie brillait, et ça Kaito ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il était tellement habitué aux expressions faciales de sa belle !

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Shion. Toi et moi, c'est du passé. Après le coup en traître que tu m'as fait il y a quatre ans, ne croit pas que je vais te sauter dans les bras, compris ?

Mayu semblait blesser. Avait-elle entendue parler du passé de sa petite amie ? Non, jamais. IA ne mentionnait jamais son passé, et pourtant, elle obligeait Mayu à le faire. Et Mayu, elle, obéissait parce qu'elle aimait tellement IA. Cette dernière pourrait lui demander de se tuer, elle le ferait sur le champ.

- IA ? Murmura Mayu, un peu vêxée.

- Si je ne t'en ai jamais parlée, ma puce, c'est parce que cette trahison m'a fait très mal et que je ne voulais plus jamais y penser.

- Mon passé à moi n'est pas mieux et tu me forces bien à en parler !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'évacuer mes maux, Mayu. Tu as besoin de parler des choses que tu as sur le cœur la preuve, nous sommes en train de le faire. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, moi. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

Les yeux de Mayu se remplirent de larmes, sous le regard surpris de Kaito. Ces deux femmes se disputaient à moitié entre elles, et il n'intervenait pas, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé l'année passé.

- Ca ne se fait pas !

- Mayu, s'il te plaît, on discutera de ça à la maison...

- Non ! Moi je dois tout te dire, ce que je fais, ce que je voudrais faire, je dois te raconter les plus petits détails de ma vie mais toi, m'as-tu déjà dit comment ta journée s'est passée ? Et ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir demandé, pourtant !

Les yeux de Ia s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Mayu avait raison. Jamais elle ne disait quelque chose qui la concernait à Mayu, alors qu'elle demandait sans cesse les moindres détails sur la vie de sa petite amie. Elle embrassa son front et prit sa main.

- Excuse moi, Mayu. Je te raconterai tout en rentrant à la maison, d'accord ?

Kaito se racla la gorge, pour signaler sa présence. Le pied de IA était encore sur son torse mais n'exerçait plus cette pression insoutenable qui lui coupait le souffle.

- Ah, toi, ta gueule hein ! Tu vois pas qu'on discute ! Tu recommences encore à m'interrompre quand je parle ! Tu es lourd ! Gronda IA.

- IA ... Tu n'es pas morte ...

- Non ça se voit quand même !

- Je croyais ... T'avoir tué ...

* * *

_Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, et venait éclairer une partie du visage d'une belle jeune fille. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds platines qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, cheveux qui s'éparpillaient légèrement sur son visage aux traits fins et féminins. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et légèrement étirée en un demi-sourire. Elle était endormie, sa respiration était paisible. Elle portait une simple nuisette noire à dentelle, qui remontait sur ses cuisses pâles alors qu'une des bretelles glissait doucement sur son bras. _

_La semi-obscurité causée par les rideaux masquaient quelques meubles. Elle dormait dans un lit une place, dont la couette était roulée en boule au pied du lit. Sur la table de nuit, il n'y avait qu'un réveil qui affichait 7:18, une lampe de chevet éteinte, et une photo._

_Sur cette photo, se trouvait la jeune fille, un sourire rayonnant planté sur son beau visage et un homme. Cet homme était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une bonne tête. Il avait des cheveux bleus sombres qui tombaient sur son visage aux traits masculins, dont les orbes bleutés fixaient l'objectif avec une grande joie de vivre. Lui aussi, souriait. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à moitié déboutonné. La fille, elle, portait une banale robe rouge sang. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et avait posé son menton dans ses cheveux. _

_Des posters étaient affichés un peu partout sur les murs, des affiches de concert, pour la plupart. A côté du lit, se trouvait un bureau de bois blanc, où se mélangeait des cahiers ouverts, des feuilles, des dessins, et des plans. Posé sur ce même bureau, un revolver, et une dague tacheté d'écarlate._

_La porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement, mais ne réveilla pas la fille, paisiblement endormie. L'homme de la photo, celui aux cheveux bleus, entra dans la chambre. Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'il gagna le lit de la jeune femme, et s'assit dessus. Le sommier émit un craquement de protestation qui fit gémir la fille. L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds platines de la dormeuse._

_- IA, ma belle, lève toi c'est l'heure d'y aller... Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. _

_- Kaito, pauvre imbécile, c'est l'heure de me laisser dormir ... Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix endormie.  
_

_Ledit Kaito éclata d'un rire franc et embrassa la tempe de celle qu'il avait appelé IA._

_- L'imbécile te demande gentiment de te lever, car nous avons une mission à remplir._

_- La belle voudrait simplement dormir !_

_- Nous n'avons pas le temps, bébé. _

_IA se frotta les yeux, et les ouvrit qui se révélèrent être d'une superbe couleur turquoise. Elle lança un regard de tueur à Kaito et se leva en s'étirant longuement. Elle remonta la bretelle sur son épaule de ses doigts graciles, et donna une pichenette sur la joue de Kaito._

_- C'est lequel ? _

_- Aucune idée. Elle a des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges, c'est tout ce que je sais. _

_- Ah, c'est une fille ?_

_- Oui. Une dépressive qui en sait trop sur nous._

_- Oh ! _

_Et la discussion s'arrêta là. IA alla appuyer sur un interrupteur que l'obscurité masquait. La lumière lui brûla les rétines, et elle plissa les yeux le temps qu'ils puissent s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Elle alla ouvrir une commode en chêne, où une simple boîte à bijou régnait. _

_- Noir ? _

_- Oui, t'inquiète. _

_- Mais en plein jour, ça ne serait pas trop voyant ? _

_- La ruelle est à l'opposé de la ville, le soleil passe très mal dans cette petite rue, on ne nous repérera pas._

_IA s'habilla d'un débardeur noir, et d'un leggings en cuir noir également. Elle s'accroupit devant son lit pour récupérer une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis, et sauta agilement par dessus son lit pour prendre ses gants cachés dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Puis, avec ses gants de cuirs, elle s'empara de son revolver, le glissa dans le décolleté de son débardeur. On ne distinguait même pas la forme de l'arme dans le débardeur, car il était fait avec un tissu étrangement épais. Et Kaito gardait son regard outremer sur elle, l'observant dans chacun de ses mouvements, un sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres.  
_

_- Et mon bisou, IA ? _

_- Tu attends deux se..._

_- Je veux un bisou !_

_- Att.._

_- Bisouuuuuu !_

_IA roula des yeux et alla embrasser rapidement l'homme avant de se diriger vers la porte, ses talons claquant sur le parquet grinçants . Kaito sauta sur ses pieds en suivant sa petite amie, car cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'IA et Kaito sortaient ensemble. _

_Le trajet en voiture pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville ne dura que vingt minutes. Rapidement, ils descendirent de la voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui repartit en trombe. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle sombre et se cachèrent dans l'ombre. _

_Chacun sortit son revolver, et se dirigea vers l'endroit prévu pour tuer la victime. Mais, le sort en décida autrement._

_Avaient-ils prévus que la victime soit accompagné et pas seule ? _

_Non. _

_Lorsque la victime, une femme à la poitrine généreuse, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, sortit. Mais aussitôt des tas d'hommes la rejoignirent et eux, réussirent à apercevoir les tueurs à gages. La fusillade commença alors._

_Les balles fusées de partout, abattant deux des hommes sur une bonne dizaine. Mais la balle que tira Kaito n'atteignit pas un homme mais ..._

_IA._

_Elle s'effondra en poussant un cri de douleur, arrachant à Kaito un cri de désespoir. Il sen rua au chevet de la blessé, mais en voyant le sang, il prit peur. La peur contrôlant son esprit, il lui lança un regard navré et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui une IA qu'il croyait morte et des hommes qui s'affolaient de toutes parts..._

* * *

- La balle ne t'avait pas touché le coeur, alors... Soupira Kaito, de l'émotion dans la voix.

- Non.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle touché, dans ce cas ?

- Mon bras.

- Ton bras ?

- Tu aurais pu me ramener au Manoir, espèce de connard !

IA frappa Kaito au visage de son pied, lui brisant le nez. Une flot de sang écarlate vint éclabousser le visage de Kaito et la chaussure de IA qui grimaça de dégout en secouant violemment sa jambe. Mayu, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux, observait la scène avec envie.

- IA.. Murmura-t-elle.

- Attend, je débute et tu termines, d'accord, ma puce ?

- Je vais ... Le tuer ?

- Oui.

- Merci !

IA releva rapidement Kaito, en enserrant sa gorge de ses mains. Mayu le bâillonna agilement, et lui tordit rapidement le bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur, que le bâillon étouffa. La plus jeune hocha la tête. IA darda son regard de glace sur lui.

- Je te hais.

Essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même, où était-ce bel et bien réel ? Ni Kaito, ni IA ne le savait. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, suppliant et débordant d'espérance pour Kaito, et de déception et de haine pour IA. Non. Elle le haïssait. De toute son âme.

- Si tu savais comme je te hais.

Cette phrase claqua comme un fouet et réduisit le coeur de Kaito en miette. Il y avait cru, réellement. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il espérer que IA le sauve ? Il comprenait sa douleur. Il était là pour tuer Len après tout.

Et tout s'éclaira. Il poussa un cri de rage, du moins tenta, car la main d'IA enserrer encore sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il se débattit de toute sa force, car, il savait qu'il était plus imposant et donc plus fort que sa future meurtrière.

Envoyant avec force son genou dans le menton de la blonde platine, qui sous la force du choc, relâcha sa prise et recula de quelque pas, s'étala au sol. Un filet épais de sang écarlate coula le long de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, puis se réduisirent à deux fentes, brillantes de fureur.

Kaito, qui reprit rapidement ses esprits, se mit à courir à toute jambe vers là où il était arrivé. Mayu anticipa son geste et se mit à courir après lui, dégainant agilement un revolver. Elle tira, mais deux fois, la balle manqua sa cible.

L'homme fugitif ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse et s'écroula au sol. Son nez brisé le lançait mais cette douleur paraissait bien mineur par rapport à l'immense brûlure qu'il ressentait dans sa cuisse. La balle avait atteint son but. Mayu lui marcha dessus sans pitié, et enfonça son visage meurtri dans le gravillon. Il grogna de douleur et s'agita violemment, enfonçant des aiguilles qu'il avait sorti rapidement de la poche situé dans sa manche de manteau dans la chaire fragile de Mayu qui poussa un couinement aigu de douleur.

Ce couinement, IA ne le connaissait que trop bien. D'un bond ( et malgré l'affreuse douleur ressentie à la mâchoire ) elle accourut vers sa petite-amie avec un cri de rage. Qu'il la frappe, elle, passait mais qur'il frappa l'innocente Mayu, ça, il en était hors de question !

- Ne la touche pas, espèce de connard !

D'un geste vif, IA dégaina un poignard qu'elle alla planter dans la main restée au sol de Kaito. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. La cheville de Mayu était transpercée d'aiguilles et se tintait peu à peu de rouge. La jeune fille lançait un regard empreint de douleur et d'incompréhension à IA, qui retira son poignard de la main de Kaito. Un flot de sang en jaillit aussitôt, venant s'étendre autour de la main meurtri.

IA tendit doucement le poignard ensanglanté à sa belle, qui le fixa avec étonnement.

- Maintenant ? Croassa Mayu, la voix enrouée par la douleur.

- Je ne veux plus le voir...

- A-alors je peux ?

- Fait toi plaisir, ma belle.

Mayu s'empara joyeusement du poignard et agrippa d'une main les cheveux sombres de Kaito. Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Même pas cap', la gamine.

Mayu fronça les sourcils, et trancha d'un coup sec la gorge de l'homme. Il poussa un cri qui se transforma en un gargouillement sinistre, tandis que le sang de Kaito venait asperger le corps de sa tueuse qui grimaçait. Elle lâcha les cheveux de l'homme, et la tête retomba sur le sol, dans un bruit mat.

- Je ... Je veux rentrer... Balbutia Mayu.

IA hocha la tête.

Kaito était mort.

Pour toujours.

Elle ne le reverrait plus.

Et c'était mieux comme ça...

* * *

Rin poussa un cri de surprise, en lisant les gros titres du journal.

**Un jeune homme retrouvé mort égorgé, dans une ruelle.**

**Les meurtres en séries reviennent. La police enquête.**

- LEN ! Cria Rin, en tendant le journal vers son frère.

- Quoi ? Un autre meurtre ?

- Regarde bien la photo !

Len fronça les sourcils et écarquilla brutalement les yeux.

- C'est ...

- Kaito est mort !

* * *

Et voilà. Kaito est mort. Bon je devais lui réserver une mort plus horrible que ça, mais ... J'en ai eu marre, et j'ai un peu bâclé tout... Donc Tai-Onee-Chan 'scuse de pas l'avoir fait mourir comme je l'avais prévu, mais voilà quoi. ^^ Plus que deux chapitres... Ouah je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire plaise autant :'D Donc, merci à tous ceux qui ont lus ma fiction ! :D


End file.
